Llámame Phoenix
by FanFiker-FanFinal
Summary: Phoenix Wright parece compartir más tiempo del habitual con su amigo, el fiscal Edgeworth. Ha pasado el tiempo y cada día se va forjando una unión más fuerte, pero Edgeworth sigue llamándolo de forma impersonal, cuando para Phoenix es hora de empezar otra etapa.
1. De móviles y trucos de magia

**Título:** Llámame Phoenix

 **Autora:** FanFiker_FanFinal

 **Pareja:** Miles Edgeworth/Phoenix Wright

 **Rating:** M

 **Disclaimer:** Capcom, yo os pongo velas, pero por favor, proclamad ya canon esta pareja.

 **Notas de autor:** Hoy hace un añito que mi mamá se marchó y quería honrar su memoria con una bonita historia (o eso espero).

El fic comienza con bastante humor, pero después se vuelve más profundo. Este hijo me salió así.

Actualizaré cada miércoles. Alabanzas, tomates, alegorías y otras opiniones, en los reviews. Gracias.

 **Resumen:** Phoenix Wright parece compartir más tiempo del habitual con su amigo, el fiscal Edgeworth. Ha pasado el tiempo y cada día se va forjando una unión más fuerte, pero Edgeworth sigue llamándolo de forma impersonal, cuando para Phoenix es hora de empezar otra etapa.

* * *

 **Llámame Phoenix**

 **FanFiker_FanFinal**

Phoenix Wright terminaba su postre mientras contemplaba a su acompañante, quien, frente a él, en una pose estirada, con un brazo extendido hacia un lado, sobre la mesa, sujetaba con la otra su móvil mientras daba instrucciones al interlocutor.

La mesa estaba regada de papeles, los cuales habían sido retirados en el momento en que les habían servido el menú del día de ese excelente restaurante elegido por Edgeworth. El fiscal tenía gustos exquisitos, y a Phoenix no le importaba descubrirlos si además la factura era a cuenta de la fiscalía. Aunque sus ingresos eran más boyantes gracias al ascenso de su popularidad, estaba muy lejos de igualar la nómina del Fiscal en jefe, cuya presencia en los juzgados era mínima, dejando a sus cohortes ocuparse de los actuales casos. Para algo se tienen subordinados, ¿no?

Ya le gustaría poder mandar a alguien… aunque Phoenix tenía una relación directa con ellos… sus subordinados eran su familia. Participaban en su vida profesional y privada. Y, de un tiempo a esta parte, también el fiscal lo hacía.

Edgeworth puso a un lado de la mesa el móvil tras despedirse.

—Wright, tengo que marcharme. Tenemos más información policial.

—Está bien, pero no me dejes aquí con la cuenta.

—Tsk. Como si alguna vez hubiera hecho eso. Soy un caballero.

—Venga, Edgeworth, no me digas que no se te había ocurrido.

—Es tentador, Wright. Ahora vuelvo.

Phoenix dejó que la sonrisa de su rostro decayera, para después disfrazar el dulce paladar de su boca con un poco de agua. La tarta de queso estaba deliciosa. Edgeworth había preferido un té, consumido ya sobre la mesa. El móvil, a su lado, comenzó a parpadear. Phoenix lo acercó, por si era el Inspector Gumshoe. Seguro que a Edgeworth no le importaba cogerlo de haber sido él. Al ver el nombre, Phoenix se alejó de forma inconsciente. No es que despreciara a la mujer, pero estaba muy lejos de hacerle cualquier homenaje. Su látigo, cuanto más lejos, mejor.

El teléfono dejó de vibrar, dando paso a la pantalla de últimas llamadas. La lista rezaba:

Franziska V.

Dick Gumshoe

Sr. Wright

El joven abrió los ojos, sorprendido. ¿En serio Edgeworth le tenía grabado en su libreta de direcciones como _señor Wright_? No pudo precisar por qué le molestó, pero la sensación de haberse alejado del fiscal hasta el infinito y más allá se hizo palpable solo con un vistazo a esa lista.

Trató de restarle importancia, pero su mente bulló.

 _Señor Wright_ … ese es su padre. Sacó su móvil y buscó en los contactos.

 _Edgeworth,_ plasmaba su pantalla.

No era _señor Edgeworth_ , ni _Miles Edgeworth_ … pero tampoco era _Miles,_ a secas. Llevaban años tratándose de forma profesional, pero le daba la impresión de sonar mucho más cercano que "señor Wright". ¿Por qué no quitaba ese "sr" y dejaba solo "Wright"? ¿Acaso podía confundirlo con algún otro, siendo necesaria esa coletilla para separarlo de su vida privada? Ya se estaba sintiendo mayor… Franziska von Karma era Franziska V. Y Gumshoe… bueno, tenía sentido. Era un detective. Lo había conocido en el terreno profesional. Ellos, sin embargo, eran íntimos desde los ocho años. Bueno, durante seis meses. Pero sus caminos volvieron a cruzarse después, y Phoenix había intentado recuperar el tiempo perdido, aunque el tiempo del fiscal fuera limitado y no precisamente dedicado a él en su totalidad.

De cualquier modo, le ponía de mala leche, sin saber precisar un motivo.

Una ráfaga color magenta reapareció en la mesa, solo para decir que ya había pagado, recoger su móvil y su chaqueta. Phoenix le vio salir por la puerta, después volvió la vista a su móvil, sus dedos paseando por las teclas como si estuvieran magnetizados, planeando borrar ese nombre. Lo hizo, sustituyéndolo como "fiscal demonio". ¿Cómo se sentiría Edgeworth si viera cómo lo llamaba Phoenix en su lista de contactos? Ese mote le había granjeado muchos enemigos, se refería a un pasado oscuro en su profesión, ligado inevitablemente a Von Karma, y a la búsqueda de la perfección. Le haría daño. Volvió a borrarlo, no quería poner eso.

"señor fiscal estirado", fue la siguiente opción, y cuando recibió una llamada de ese número estando en la oficina y apareció eso en la pantalla, tuvo tal ataque de risa que no pudo responder.

Aunque estaba considerando dejarlo como terapia alternativa para cuando estuviera de bajón, lo cambió a "fiscal engreído". Lo conservó durante varias semanas, hasta que Trucy le gritó un día desde la cocina, donde se había dejado el móvil:

—¡Papá, te llama el señor Edgeworth!

Trucy ya no era una niña, con diecisiete años, y encontró algo infantil que su hija viera aquello. Se avergonzó de verdad. Él era el padre que debía dar ejemplo. Si Trucy reconocía a Edgeworth solo por esa descripción, no estaba siendo buen padre, y aquel detalle, por ínfimo que fuese, podía decir mucho de él.

Unos días después salió a celebrar la victoria de un juicio y Larry estuvo allí. Ambos rieron recordando su infancia y cuando el fiscal se unió durante un rato, Larry recordó el acontecimiento de las grullas de papel, una actividad en la que participaron que el fiscal nunca pudo llevar a buen término porque nunca fue capaz de hacer papiroflexia.

Después de aquello, mientras él y su socia preparaban juntos un caso, el móvil de Phoenix sonó en la sala de descanso justo cuando Phoenix estaba en el baño. Athena miró a la pantalla y vio "Sr. Grulla". Creyendo que era un potencial cliente, descolgó enseguida. Cuando Phoenix volvió del baño, Athena lo miró con curiosidad, puso ambos brazos en jarras y preguntó:

—Señor Wright, ¿el señor Edgeworth hace yoga?

—¿C-cómo?

—Acaba de llamar y usted lo tiene grabado como "señor Grulla" —Phoenix se carcajeó, y después recordó que al fiscal no le haría ninguna gracia ser conocido entre sus subordinados como "aquel que no sabe hacer papiroflexia". Se sonrojó de la vergüenza—. ¿Señor Wright?

—N-no preguntes, Athena. Es una broma entre Larry y yo y no voy a contar nada.

Widget se volvió de un color rojo intenso.

—Señor Wright… ayudo a Trucy más de lo que me gustaría, no tengo paga y ni siquiera soy digna de que me cuenten chismes…

—Lo siento, es algo personal. Y de todos modos, si tienes esas quejas, deberías hablar con Trucy. Ella siempre reconoce el talento donde lo ve.

—¿Significa eso que podré dedicarme a maga si mi carrera de abogada fracasa?

—No creo que Blackquill dejara que pasara eso.

—Señor Wright, ¿qué significa eso?

—Es tu admirador, me parece. No dejaría que tu carrera se malograra, aunque yo tampoco.

—¿Simon dijo eso?

—El juicio va a continuar, por favor, que la defensa ocupe su puesto —les interrumpió el funcionario, algo que Phoenix agradeció.

Qué dolor de cabeza estaba dándole un solo hombre. O mejor, qué dolor de cabeza se regalaba a sí mismo. ¿Había necesidad? Además, ¿en qué momento iba Edgeworth a ver cómo lo tenía guardado en su lista de contactos? Edgeworth jamás invadía la privacidad de nadie. El hecho de que le llamara al móvil mientras estuviera a su lado era ínfimamente probable. Phoenix podría darle el teléfono en plan "mira a ver si llama Trucy", pero nuevamente, el fiscal no se detendría a mirar su lista de contactos.

Lo más fácil era incriminar a Larry.

* * *

—Hey, Edgeworth, Larry y yo vamos a tomar algo mañana a las siete. ¿Por qué no te vienes? —así de preciso decidió ser el abogado, el día de marras.

El fiscal ni se inmutó, siguió recogiendo carpetas y legajos.

—Al contrario que tú y Larry, no tengo tiempo libre, Wright.

—Venga, despéjate. Solo una hora.

—Sé en qué se convierten las horas al lado de Larry. Sobre todo si bebe.

—Venga, Edgeworth, ¿cuántas personas te llaman para salir durante la semana?

Ahora la mirada de acero se tornó inculpatoria.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Queremos tu compañía, ¿es tan difícil de entender?

—…

—¿Edgeworth?

El hombre acabó de recoger y suspiró, como si aceptar fuera a mitigar sus dolores de cabeza.

—De acuerdo, dadme la dirección del sitio y allí estaré a las siete y cuarto. Más os vale llegar antes que yo. Y solo me quedaré una hora.

—Qué buen regateador eres —bromeó Phoenix, moviendo la cabeza a uno y otro lado. ¿Qué hacía ese hombre en su tiempo libre, además de trabajar? ¿Se había aburrido alguna vez? Quizá por eso mandara a hacer ese ajedrez de la oficina…

El planteamiento de la quedada no cumplió su cometido, en primer lugar porque Larry se largó en cuanto vio a una chica en el bar que respondió a sus avances; segundo, porque Phoenix se encontraba tan a gusto charlando con Edgeworth a solas que olvidó por unas horas la poca familiaridad con la que el fiscal lo llamaba. Tal vez tuviera que ver con que había sido dejado en casa en ese magnífico coche deportivo rojo, como si viniera de una cita.

Phoenix suspiró. Los días pasaban y él seguía apareciendo en esa pantalla como "señor Wright". Edgeworth era tan hermético… si bien con el tiempo había podido conocerlo mejor, todavía seguía siendo un enigma para él. Es cierto, se relacionaba mucho mejor. Gumshoe y Franziska eran muy cercanos a él, pero Ema también parecía haberse acercado más al fiscal, admiraciones aparte. Aún así, ciertos acontecimientos parecían unirlos explícitamente a ellos dos, y Phoenix seguía decepcionado de saberse tan cerca del fiscal y que este lo considerara solo un amigo casual.

Habían tenido conversaciones profundas sobre el pasado de Edgeworth, quien no había dudado en expresar su admiración y agradecimiento, porque ahora mismo él no estaría ahí de no ser por Phoenix. Podría haber sido encarcelado y juzgado, y toda su carrera reducida a cenizas, siendo, además, inocente.

Si en realidad Edgeworth lo consideraba tan valioso, acudía en su ayuda cuando lo llamaba y no dudaba en saltarse las reglas solo por él… ¿no debería ser Phoenix Wright la persona más especial de su vida? Sobre todo después de aquella conversación, tres meses atrás…

Suspiró, sin saber hasta cuándo podría aguantar ese grado de frustración que amenazaba con crecer sin medida.

* * *

—Hey, Trucy, ¿tú podrías hacer aparecer algo a voluntad en tu mano y volverlo a dejar en el mismo sitio donde estaba sin que su propietario se diera cuenta?

Su hija, bendita ella, se había cubierto la boca con la mano en señal de sorpresa y comentado:

—Papá, ¿quieres darle un susto a Apollo?

—No, no a Apollo precisamente. Pero di, ¿podrías?

El joven rostro de Trucy se tornó pensativo.

—Podría, pero necesito un cómplice.

Tenía sentido, y algo que ver con el truco, seguro.

—He invitado a Edgeworth a la actuación del jueves y me ha confirmado que vendrá.

Una alegría se instaló en la cara de la chica. Juntó sus manos, emocionada.

—¡Oh! Yo también estaré encantada de que venga. ¿Le has contado que haré por primera vez el truco del patito?

—No, Trucy. No creo que haga falta, si ha venido tantas veces es porque reconoce tu talento. Eres muy buena, pero cada día te superas.

—¡Sí! —aplaudió, encantada por el halago—. Haré que la tropa Gramarye esté orgullosa de mí. Explícame, entonces, ¿qué debo hacer?

Phoenix le dio instrucciones muy precisas y el jueves a las seis el fiscal llegó al local con su traje color magenta, su pañuelo de chorreras y una cara de pocos amigos.

Phoenix se volvió al verlo, tomaba un mosto en la barra.

—Oh, hola, Edgeworth —el fiscal se arrimó a la barra. Parecía tener ojeras.

—Wright.

—¿Mal día?

—No podría definirlo mejor. Tengo ganas de que termine. Estoy seguro de que esta será la única parte agradable del día.

Phoenix sonrió y le puso una mano en el brazo.

—Venga, hagámosla mejor. ¿Qué quieres tomar?

—Un gintonic.

—Uh, vienes fuerte —Phoenix se giró hacia la barra para pedir.

El fiscal oteó el escenario, cubierto aún por una cortina de brillos. Bajo el escenario había diversas sillas y mesas, casi completas. El espectáculo comenzó media hora después. Trucy dio entrada a unos trucos de cartas para después complicar la materia involucrando a gente del público. Un mechero por aquí, un papel mágico por allá, una carta blanca, una levitación improvisada… La gente aplaudía impresionada. Edgeworth, como siempre, no despegó la vista de ella, en su afán por descubrir cómo hacía esos impresionantes trucos sin que pareciera que la joven abriera y cerrara las manos y se materializasen de la nada.

Poco después apareció en escena también Athena, como ayudante. Si estaba asustada, en ningún momento lo mostró. De hecho, a Phoenix le parecía que la joven estaba especialmente contenta. En general, Athena solía quejarse de la efusividad de Trucy en los ensayos. Miró alrededor por si se le hubiera escapado algo, o hubiera alguna persona especial para ella entre el público, pero los asistentes parecían completos desconocidos.

Trucy anunció el truco del Señor Sombrero y después Athena fue envuelta en una tela enorme, saliendo de ella segundos después con un traje completamente distinto.

Edgeworth frunció el ceño.

—Eso puede resultar altamente útil si el tráfico de Los Ángeles no me permitiera llegar a tiempo. Wright, ¿crees que Trucy podría enseñarme eso?

Phoenix, que masticaba las almendras del aperitivo del bar, tragó despreocupado.

—Si consigues que te revele un solo truco, ya habrás logrado más que yo. Llevo años intentando que me explique cómo limpiar el cuarto con un toque de varita.

—Wright… eso se llama ser vago.

—Que tú digas eso cuando tienes un automóvil que corre más que la media americana tiene delito, Edgeworth.

—Mi automóvil no tiene ninguna deficiencia, como tampoco el despertar tempranero de mi persona. El problema se llama embotellamiento, pero no creo que lo hayas sufrido nunca.

Phoenix se encogió de hombros. No quería mirar demasiado hacia los bolsillos de Edgeworth, donde se supone que guardaba el móvil, pero tampoco quería distraerse mirando su perfil. ¿Cuándo iba a llamar Trucy al fiscal a escena? Dudó que pudiera manipular nada desde la barra del bar, a pesar de estar separados por menos de cinco metros.

Dos trucos después, Trucy requirió la ayuda del personal presente, y al fin llamó a Edgeworth al escenario. El fiscal, pensando en Phoenix como posible precursor, le miró de la misma forma dedicada a los testigos cuando tenían que testificar la verdad en la corte. El abogado se encogió de hombros y animó a Edgeworth, para después contar en su cabeza. Dirigió la vista hacia la mochila negra con publicidad de un hotel, colgada en la parte de atrás de la silla, aquella que pidió Trucy para que el truco funcionase, y cuando la maga hizo una señal inequívoca, se dirigió al baño llevándosela, para después sacar unos guantes estériles.

Phoenix no podía creer el talento de Trucy. Metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos y ahí estaba el celular de Miles Edgeworth, con su funda de terciopelo rojo vino. Tecleó con rapidez en la agenda, mientras su corazón no dejaba de martillear. Se quitó el guante estéril, cuyo destino fue la papelera, se mojó las manos y regresó de nuevo a su lugar.

Edgeworth tenía cara de pocos amigos: Trucy había hecho desaparecer su móvil y Athena estaba intentando localizarlo en su ropa, sin éxito. Todo formaba parte de la pantomima, incluso la actuación de Phoenix, pero Edgeworth todavía no sabía nada.

—Parece que el señor Edgeworth está preocupado porque no podrá dar órdenes a sus subordinados —indicaba Athena, divertida, mientras un Miles Edgeworth cruzado de brazos dudaba entre seguirle la broma o acabar con la diversión de la sala.

—Tal vez podamos enviarlo un poco más lejos, Athena —dijo Trucy haciendo unas filigranas con la varita mágica, para después mostrar una cara de preocupación—. Mmmm, me parece que lo he enviado demasiado lejos. Tendré que arreglarlo. Señor Edgeworth, por favor, ¿podría sentarse? Le prometo que al final de la actuación se lo devolveré.

El fiscal gruñó algo por lo bajo, molesto al dejarle incomunicado con cualquier posible incidente o conversación con la policía, pero hizo caso. Phoenix, ya en la barra, aprovechó para chincharle.

—Me parece que Gumshoe tendrá unos días de paz.

—Seguro que la has convencido tú para esto. No tienes piedad, Wright.

—Ninguna —pensó mientras pensaba en su travesura y desplegaba una sonrisa deslumbrante.

Ambos siguieron atentos a la actuación y sus bebidas, cuando Trucy solicitó la presencia de otro voluntario a escena. Esta vez, su propio apellido salió de la boca de la joven.

Phoenix se señaló, confundido. Se suponía que el truco con el móvil de Edgeworth estaba finiquitado, pero ¿quién era él para conocer la magia detrás de los trucos?

—Oh, ahora debe ser la parte de los chistes —bromeó Edgeworth, fulminado por el abogado.

Trucy y Athena lo aguardaban, expectantes. Phoenix tenía el ceño fruncido. ¿Le harían meterse en la caja para partir su cuerpo en pedazos? ¿Acaso usarían el truco de la guillotina? ¿El de hacer y deshacer nudos en la cuerda? ¿Le haría levitar?

—Bienvenido, señor Wright, le agradecemos su participación —habló Trucy y se dirigió hacia el público—. El señor Wright me adoptó cuando era una niña. Si estoy aquí y ahora es gracias a él y todo su apoyo, a pesar de que pasamos tiempos oscuros. Estoy muy orgullosa de llevar su apellido. ¿Quién de entre ustedes recuerda a alguien que haya sido especial en su vida, alguien con quien querrían estar para siempre, a quién elegirían? Van a ver que la magia existe, y puede unir personas. Señor Wright, ¿puede prestarme su móvil?

Phoenix palpó en su bolsillo y sacó el Nokia irrompible que todo el mundo llevaba cuando los móviles estaban en auge; una antigüalla; un ladrillo en los tiempos que corren. Trucy sonrió, mostrándolo al público.

—Miren, a mi padre le gusta lo clásico. ¿Por qué no has cambiado de móvil en todo este tiempo?

—¿Para qué cambiar? Ese funciona —respondió el abogado, inseguro de dónde iba a llevarle esto. Incluso escuchó un bufido en la zona de la barra, seguro que era ese fiscal engreído.

—Eso es cierto. Es una suerte que el truco funcione también con este tipo de móvil, si no te habría mandado comprarte otro —risas del público.

Trucy alzó el móvil en su mano. Ninguno de los dedos tocaba las teclas. Así, la joven de diecisiete años anunció cómo ese móvil se pondría en contacto con la persona especial en vivo y en directo. Ordenó al público desactivar su modo avión.

—Solo necesito que pienses intensamente en ese alguien, papá.

Phoenix miró a Athena y a Trucy, entre desconcertado y confuso, pero acató la orden igual. Cerró los ojos, y pensó en la persona que fue su luz en tiempos difíciles. Aquella que le impulsó a seguir adelante, que le dio fuerzas para continuar, aquella que estuvo a su lado…

Un ring se escuchó en la sala. Trucy metió la mano en su bolsito topit y rio al sacar su propio móvil timbrando.

—¡Papá, ja, ja, ja! Te agradezco mucho el detalle, pero no puedo ser yo, la gente pensará que esto está amañado. Veamos, debemos ser unas veinte personas en la sala, no creo que tengas reparo en que ellas conozcan quién ha sido tu persona especial en la vida. Aparte de mí, me ha quedado claro.

A ver, concéntrate otra vez.

Un ring se escuchó en la sala, un tono de la banda de animación del Samurai de acero. Phoenix abrió los ojos, impresionado. Miles Edgeworth se quedó en shock. El móvil seguía timbrando pero nadie lo cogía.

—Veamos, ¿es que este móvil no tiene dueño? Athena, ¿podrías por favor localizar el móvil? Es obvio que suena en esta sala.

Athena se dirigió sin demora hacia la fuente del sonido, una pequeña mochila junto a la silla de Edgeworth. Señaló la bolsa.

—Viene de ahí.

—¿De quién es esta bolsa?

Phoenix alzó la mano.

—E-es mía Trucy, pero…

—-Oh. ¿Tal vez sea el móvil del señor Edgeworth?

El fiscal vio las señales de Athena instándole a hacerse con el aparato. Edgeworth metió la mano, confuso. Había dos bolsillos, lo localizó en el segundo. La pantalla brillaba y la melodía llenaba el lugar. Edgeworth miró bien y quedó helado. En la pantalla se leía "obsesión inconfesable". Abrió los ojos, y después los cerró, mirando a Athena tosió y escondió el móvil a su espalda hasta que dejó de sonar.

—Es su móvil, ¿señor Edgeworth? ¿El que había hecho desaparecer Trucy? —habló Athena, satisfecha.

—Sí, es mío.

El público comenzó a aplaudir.

Él sudó copiosamente. Avergonzado, miró al suelo. No creía poder esconderse lo suficiente para no revelar su rubor.

Cerró los ojos al escuchar a Athena volver al escenario, mientras Trucy agradecía al público la ovación y despedía a Wright.

Se giró y pidió una segunda consumición. Cuando el abogado llegó, no le prestó atención, quería desaparecer. Obviamente, el show no seguiría eternamente, de hecho, Trucy ya estaba despidiéndose. Ella y Athena desaparecieron para cambiarse en bambalinas. El camarero le entregó un refresco, y Miles echó un buen trago.

—Eh… vaya truco. Me ha dejado a cuadros —Edgeworth no se giró, pero creía ver a Wright rascándose la nuca como cuando estaba nervioso.

—Nggh —gruñó el hombre, sin ganas de entablar conversación. Miró el reloj, pensando qué excusa podría poner a su mejor amigo para regresar a casa. Pero no podía hacerlo sin despedirse de Trucy, quien bajaría de bambalinas para saludarlo.

"¿Quién me manda venir a estos espectáculos? Esa niña un día sacará todos mis trapos sucios…"

—No puedo estar más orgulloso, aunque me preocupan la calidad de sus trucos —confesó Phoenix, ahora orientado también hacia la barra, imitando la postura del fiscal.

—Mis pensamientos exactos.

—Si me presento con ella en un juicio, la fiscalía podría tenerlo crudo.

—Ni se te ocurra —avisó Edgeworth, mirando por fin a la cara a ese hombre—, no tendrás tribunal para correr. Además de la demanda. El juzgado no es un circo, Wright.

—Todo vale para ganar, ese era tu lema cuando eras un fiscal perfecto, ¿no?

El rostro de Edgeworth se tornó sombrío.

—Eso cambió, ya lo sabes. No estoy interesado más que en revelar la verdad.

—Además de limpiar la fiscalía de corrupción. Eres todo un ejemplo —el fiscal se giró hacia el otro lado, subiéndose las gafas, incómodo.

Phoenix fue a añadir algo cuando las chicas vinieron totalmente emocionadas, cargadas con bolsas y petates.

—¡Papá! —Trucy se echó a los brazos de Phoenix—. ¡Ha sido un éxito! Muchas gracias por venir, señor Edgeworth.

El fiscal se giró, asintiendo.

El pequeño Widget habló sin permiso.

—¡Cuánta confusión en su corazón!

—Está impresionado todavía por mi truco de desaparición del móvil —sonrió Trucy.

—Ha sido lo mejor de la tarde —añadió Athena, juntando sus manos—. Eres increíble, Trucy.

—Y tú una gran ayudante.

—Siempre que no insistas en practicar conmigo la guillotina, podré seguir ayudándote en el futuro.

Las chicas estallaron en risas, era evidente su subidón de energía. La mayoría del público ya se había marchado, aunque varios asistentes se acercaron a ellas para pedirles autógrafos, entre ellas, Juniper Woods, amiga de Athena, visiblemente emocionada.

Phoenix contempló a su hija: con tan solo diecisiete años era una promesa en el mundo de la magia. Tenía sus propios espectáculos y ganaba dinero, siempre apoyada por productores y otros magos debido a la barrera de la edad.

—Lleva a las chicas a casa, Wright. Estarán cansadas y van muy cargadas —sugirió Edgeworth, aún con la mitad del refresco. No creía poder bebérselo rápidamente ahora.

—¿Eh? Teníamos pensado ir a cenar, Edgeworth.

Oh. Otra cena en grupo. Ya intuía quién iba a llevarles a todos.

—N-no me viene bien hoy. Ve con ellas. Nos vemos otro día.

Phoenix frunció el ceño, extrañado. Desde hace tiempo, siempre había insistido al fiscal a unirse a sus reuniones festivas posteriores a cualquier acontecimiento. Edgeworth había ido a algunas, se había ausentado en otras. Era obvio que estuviera ocupado, y Phoenix no sabía si podía seguir jugando a rogar sin ser evidente de cuánto gustaba estar en la compañía del fiscal.

Athena y Trucy, tras finalizar la firma de autógrafos y sacudidas de mano, se giraron hacia ellos.

—Señor Edgeworth, tenemos que pedirle un favor.

—¿Adónde? —preguntó el fiscal, entendiendo como pregunta "nos lleva por favor al restaurante X de comida rápida para celebrar".

Trucy arrugó el gesto.

—No se le da bien leer la mente, tal vez tenga que darle alguna clase —Athena rio fuerte—. Queríamos pedir que por favor lleve a papá a casa cuando acaben su charla. Athena y yo vamos a quedarnos en casa de Juniper esta noche.

Phoenix elevó las cejas, confuso.

—No sabía nada, Trucy. ¿Qué vais a hacer con esos bártulos?

—El padre de Juniper nos recoge.

Phoenix vio a Juniper asentir y alzar un móvil.

—Debe estar al llegar.

—Quedaos aquí hasta que venga —Phoenix arrastró a su hija un poco más cerca para susurrarle algo, pero la respuesta de Trucy pareció avergonzar al abogado, que la despidió con un—. Ya hablaremos de eso.

Así pues, en quince minutos, Jeremy Woods apareció en la puerta. Phoenix lo saludó, intercambiaron breves palabras y el bar se quedó tan silencioso como cuando no había nadie, salvo varios clientes en la barra, fiscal y abogado.

* * *

Edgeworth, ya sin consumición, trataba de esperar un poco más a que le bajara el efecto del primer gintonic para poder conducir, pero no tenía ninguna gana de enfrentarse a una charla con Wright, por lo que se excusó yendo al baño. Mirándose al espejo, sacó el móvil, hasta dar con la agenda de contactos. En lugar de Sr. Wright, ahora el listín lo identificaba como "obsesión inconfesable". ¿Era parte del truco, elegir aquel nombre? Miles Edgeworth era un hombre muy precavido, y siempre llevaba con él unos polvos de detección de huellas. Hacer el examen sobre el lavabo fue cosa de críos. Para compararla necesitaba ir a la comisaría.

Y aunque no fuera urgente, tenía una tremenda curiosidad.

Porque ya fuera Trucy o fuera Phoenix Wright, estaba claro que alguno de los dos era el culpable.

¿Y quién mejor que él para desenmascararlo?

* * *

CONTINUARÁ


	2. Aclaraciones y peticiones

Phoenix bajó del _Corvette_ algo desanimado. Bien, el fiscal no era muy ducho en fiestas, ni en celebraciones, pero le parecía que lo miraban con ojos de sospechoso. Era evidente que el truco del móvil no había encandilado a Miles Edgeworth, al contrario, le había molestado. Ignoraba qué parte, pero que lo apremiara para salir del bar y lo dejara en su apartamento con prisa, era un buen indicador de ello.

Suspiró. Trucy había usado aquel truco con alguna finalidad. Desde que la crió trató de esconder secretos para protegerla, pero sus sentimientos por Edgeworth no parecían demasiado embotellados si la muchacha había tratado de unirlos de algún modo. Athena, sin embargo… ella podría haberse dado cuenta. Una conversación seria aguardaba a las muchachas cuando volvieran. De momento, la cama lo llamaba poderosamente. Ya revisaría archivos al día siguiente.

Sin embargo, no pudo dormir suficiente: una llamada lo sacó de su ensoñamiento. Phoenix ahogó una risa cuando vio en la pantalla "Worthy". Incluso lo saludó así, con su voz ronca atrapada aún por las telarañas del sueño. La réplica de Edgeworth fue demasiado seria.

"Tenemos que hablar. Tengo mucho trabajo. Ven a mi oficina a las once".

Mientras Wright se dirigía hacia ese destino, en bus, se preguntó si había pasado algo. No sería tan grave si el fiscal había ordenado encontrarse con él en su hora del almuerzo, aunque la voz sonara extremadamente mandona.

Bueno, Edgeworth no era muy diferente en su día a día.

Al traspasar la puerta de la oficina y ver su rostro, sin embargo, Phoenix aguantó la respiración, sintiéndose como si fuera el siguiente a testificar en un crudo juicio donde él no parecía tener defensa alguna. Es posible que ni siquiera pudiera defenderse a sí mismo.

—Edgeworth, querías verme.

—Siéntate, Wright —el fiscal se levantó, alisándose la chaqueta.

El abogado obedeció, cruzando piernas y brazos de forma involuntaria, como adivinando una desagradable charla. Edgeworth se sentó a su lado.

—Siempre he creído que tienes una imaginación sin parangón, pero al parecer se extiende hasta fuera de los tribunales. ¿Tal vez tenga que ver con haber sido actor?

Phoenix lo miró, boca cerrada, ojos abiertos, como si el fiscal fuese a continuar.

—¿He de responder a eso?

Edgeworth se reclinó hasta tener la espalda presionada con el respaldo.

—Tú sabrás, Wright. ¿Has hecho algo últimamente, algo de lo que puedas sentirte avergonzado?

Phoenix se encogió de hombros.

—Habla claro si vas a acusarme de algo. Con pruebas, espero.

—Oh, lo olvidaba. Mi siempre fiel arsenal probatorio —se inclinó, sacó un maletín gris metalizado y lo abrió sobre la mesita de centro.

Phoenix tragó saliva, como si estuviera en la mesa a punto de ser condenado a muerte. ¿Pues qué había hecho?

—Alegato número uno —metió la mano en el bolsillo y alzó su móvil—, ¿por casualidad este aparato estuvo en tu poder durante el espectáculo de magia de ayer?

Phoenix enrojeció.

—S-si digo que sí, ¿dejarás de hablarme a partir de ahora?

—Eso dependerá de tu respuesta —los ojos acerados del fiscal lo evaluaron, hasta el más mínimo gesto.

—Sí, Edgeworth, lo estuvo.

—Bien. Es… curioso, porque si lo mandáramos a analizar no encontraríamos huellas tuyas aquí. ¿Cómo lo explicas?

Phoenix se levantó del sofá, impresionado.

—¿Lo analizaste? ¡Edgeworth, ya te he dicho que Trucy no me cuenta sus trucos de magia! De verdad. Ni siquiera Athena sabe la mitad de las cosas, solo las necesarias.

—Entonces… no es cosa del truco de magia.

—¿Perdón? —Phoenix volvió a sentarse, totalmente perdido.

La mirada del fiscal se volvió aún más dura. Tecleó en el móvil y lo mostró.

Phoenix se aguantó la risa, pero no pudo. Sus dotes de antiguo actor le traicionaron. Una pena no poder estar en directo para llamar y ver qué cara ponía el fiscal al ver a "Obsesión inconfesable" timbrando una y otra vez.

—Ah, te parece gracioso.

Phoenix rio hasta que las lágrimas afloraron a sus ojos. El fiscal, a su lado, impertérrito y con rostro azorado, con las manos hechas puño, esperó a que finalizara su estúpida reacción.

—Es que… Edgeworth, me tenías en tu agenda como "señor Wright". Llevamos veinte años llamándonos por nuestros apellidos, por tema profesional, lo puedo entender, pero ¿señor? ¿De verdad me ves tan mayor o es que pretendes alejarte de mí todo lo posible?

Ahora fue el turno de Edgeworth de mirar sin comprender.

—Disculpa mi atrevimiento, ¿cómo he de llamarte, entonces? Tal vez ayudaría saber qué nombre has dispuesto asignado a mi persona.

Phoenix sacó el móvil y se lo mostró.

"Worthy".

Ver aquel diminutivo en su agenda hizo que sus ojos casi sangrasen. Cruzó los brazos, se subió las gafas, mortificado.

—¿Ahora tienes el cerebro de Larry?

—U-ugh, que me compares con Larry ya es grave.

—No es un asunto para tomarse a la ligera —se giró el fiscal, molesto.

—Está bien, Edgeworth, me disculpo si la broma no fue de tu agrado.

Los acerados ojos del fiscal se volvieron una línea fina, peligrosa. Phoenix conocía la reticencia de su amigo a revelar algo de sí mismo, aunque fuese mundano.

—Wright, ¿tú sabes lo que es la intimidad?

Phoenix frunció el entrecejo, sabiendo por dónde iba a tirar su némesis.

—Oh, no pensarás que voy por ahí cambiando el nombre de los contactos de la gente. Edgeworth, tú eres mi amigo. Como tal, considero que podemos tener cierta confianza. Sé lo exquisito que eres respecto a tu intimidad, respecto al contacto físico, respecto a revelar cualquier dato tuyo personal. Es más, si me conocieras mejor, sabrías que no he querido hacer daño.

Phoenix se levantó, sobrepasado por sus propias emociones. De pie, frente a la cristalera donde podía verse parte de la zona financiera de la ciudad bullendo de mañana, apretó los puños.

—Wright. Sé que no has querido hacer daño, por eso te he llamado.

Phoenix se giró, pillado por sorpresa.

—¿C-cómo?

—¿Por qué habría de molestarte el hecho de que en mi agenda de contactos me dirigiera a ti de este modo tan… lo llamaste impersonal?

—Demonios, Edgeworth, porque me importas. Porque has sido mi tabla de salvación en muchos momentos, porque nuestras circunstancias, tan intensas, no pueden etiquetarse como "señor Wright". Uno llama señor a alguien que apenas conoce, no a un amigo.

—Ya veo. No deberías tomarlo como algo personal, en realidad el detective Gumshoe es "Dick Gumshoe" —como tantos y tantos otros rellenando su lista. La única llamada informalmente era Kay, y si paseaba los dedos por su contacto, nunca era "Kay" a secas—, y también le considero un amigo.

La mirada de Edgeworth parecía gritar "es parte de mi personalidad llamar a alguien por su nombre y apellido o utilizando una abreviatura formal y si no lo entiendes, no es mi problema".

Phoenix pareció captar la exasperación del fiscal, porque volvió al sofá y hundió la cara entre las manos.

—Lo sé, sé que por encima de todo quieres ser educado, Edgeworth…

—Pero te ha molestado.

Wright se giró dando una respuesta silenciosa. Edgeworth manipuló su móvil caro de última generación y tecleó algo. Después mostró la pantalla al abogado.

—¿Esto sería más adecuado? —Phoenix sonrió débilmente al ver su nombre y nada más copando el teléfono. Sería hermoso que Edgeworth pensara en él como Phoenix, y no como "señor Wright". ¿Pero no era eso forzar los sentimientos del fiscal? Por mucho que Phoenix insistiera en verlo como amigo, tal vez Edgeworth seguía considerándolo un colega de profesión, nada más, a pesar de esos sentimientos innecesarios. ¿No sería cruel imponer su opinión en algo tan personal? ¿Lo vería Edgeworth como una pataleta de niño pequeño?

El gesto sombrío de Edgeworth afianzó más la opinión de Phoenix de que tal vez él sería "señor Wright", porque nunca serían nada más, tal como dejó claro Edgeworth hace unos meses.

Con el móvil en el regazo, Edgeworth explicó:

—Seguro que recuerdas cuál es mi trabajo, Wright. Asimismo, y según nuestro pasado intenso, como tú describes, con mayor razón insisto en tener a todos y cada uno de mis contactos llamados de forma impersonal. Imagina ahora que el gran fiscal en jefe de Los Ángeles es secuestrado y/o, en mayor o menor medida, se hacen con su teléfono personal. Piensa como un secuestrador o extorsionador.

Phoenix trató de seguir la línea creada por Edgeworth. Si quisiera vengarse de alguien, si realmente quisiera hacer daño a alguien… entonces lo comprendió.

Una forma de proteger a los demás.

—Lo último que querría es que te hicieran daño. A ti o a Trucy. No puedo permitir eso.

Phoenix se volvió, emocionado.

—¡M-Miles!

—Eso es todo —el fiscal retiró la mirada, porque la intensidad de las emociones del abogado siempre resultaban terribles en su persona—, y si fueras previsor, como yo, pondrías cuidado en cómo llamas a tus contactos.

Dejó el móvil en la mesa, se levantó y se dirigió hacia el escritorio.

—Voy a seguir trabajando, mi receso ha terminado.

Phoenix no respondió, su mirada fija en el maletín, o mejor dicho, en lo que contenía. Ciertas piezas de goma le resultaron familiares. Se inclinó, para descubrir los guantes que utilizó en el baño del bar para teclear en el móvil de Edgeworth, y así no dejar huellas.

—Edgeworth —frunció el ceño, incrédulo, y con un gesto de cabeza señaló los contenidos del maletín—, ¿rebuscaste en la basura? ¿Te llevaste los guantes que utilicé?

El fiscal cruzó los brazos y alzó las cejas en un gesto de orgullo.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Como te he dicho, soy muy previsor. Necesitaba pruebas si iba a acusarte de algo, como bien dijiste.

—¿Crees que te hubiera mentido? —el gesto del fiscal de mirar hacia el suelo le hizo pensar—. Edgeworth, hay algo más, ¿no es verdad?

—No hay nada —de forma inconsciente, había cruzado las piernas y brazos, como si no quisiera revelar sus pensamientos.

Phoenix sintió no tener el magatama a mano, aunque de poco serviría entre ambos salvo para destruir la confianza, de ser Phoenix quien pusiera al fiscal contra las cuerdas.

El abogado trató de pensar qué podría poner tan nervioso a su némesis.

Volvió a repasar el acontecimiento en el bar: él, a una señal de Trucy, había metido la mano en la bolsa, había ido al baño y hubo cambiado "señor Wright" por "obsesión inconfesable" en la agenda. Después volvió a la barra, dejando a un lado la pequeña mochila donde el móvil de Edgeworth seguiría hasta que Trucy decidiera devolvérselo. Lo hizo al final de la noche. Phoenix nunca pensó que él sería parte del numerito. De hecho, le hizo sentir incómodo. Y al mirar a la barra, notó la incomodidad de Edgeworth también.

—Tiene que ver con el mensaje, ¿verdad?

—No tengo nada más que decir —aseveró Edgeworth dirigiéndose hacia su maletín y guardando todo. Mala idea, porque el abogado entró en su espacio personal, demandando, como siempre hacía cuando quería llegar a la verdad.

—Edgeworth… he sido sincero contigo. ¿Vas a dejarme así?

—No pararás hasta sacármelo, ¿no es así? —Phoenix, esa mirada limpia y decidida, fija en su persona, arrancándole pedazos de su alma que creía perdidos. Dejó todo movimiento—. Está bien. Estaba preocupado de que hubiera sido Trucy quien hubiera escrito eso. De hecho, el truco de anoche… me llevé la sensación de que las jovencitas habían querido ejercer la antigua profesión de casamenteras.

—Oh… —Phoenix recordó haber tenido la misma sensación, pero no podía confirmar aquello porque no había tenido una charla con Trucy. Ni con Athena. Él solo le había pedido ayuda a su hija para "tomar prestado" el móvil de Edgeworth durante un rato. Ignoraba el resto, hasta cómo iba Trucy a devolverle el móvil, o si lo iba a adornar, como obviamente ocurrió.

—S-si, si no sabes nada, está bien. Hablaré con ella —dijo el fiscal, azorado. Llevaba fatal hablar de sus sentimientos, tratar opiniones emocionales no era lo suyo.

—No, seré yo quien tenga la charla. Te pido disculpas si en algún momento te sentiste incómodo —Phoenix parecía arrepentido, y Edgeworth odiaba ver esa tristeza en los ojos. Ese hombre no merecía sentirse mal.

—N-no fue incómodo.

—¿Perdón? —el abogado acercó su oído al fiscal, invadiendo más aún su espacio personal.

—N-no —se separó Edgeworth un tanto forzado—. No fue incómodo. Fue… magia.

Phoenix lo miró, confuso.

—¿Qué quieres decir con magia? Sabes que hay un truco para todo, ¿verdad?

Edgeworth volvió a callar. Una llamada los interrumpió. Se volvió hacia el abogado tras colgar.

—Wright, ¿tienes algo que hacer mañana a las siete? Podré explicarme mejor entonces.

Phoenix asintió, aprisionado por la curiosidad, creyó no poder esperar al día siguiente; se dirigió de nuevo hacia su apartamento. En el camino no perdió oportunidad de contactar a Trucy, necesitaba confirmar las sospechas de Edgeworth. Por su cabeza pasaron miles de respuestas, todas ellas involucrando a Trucy y a Athena. Ambas eran muy perspicaces, incluso sin Apollo. Aparte de su forma de ser, tenían esa intuición femenina siempre envidiada por Phoenix.

No durmió bien esa noche.

Phoenix ni siquiera se había parado a arreglarse demasiado, esperó que Edgeworth tuviera en mente acudir a algún sitio informal, porque llevaba unos vaqueros y una sudadera, bajo la chaqueta, en aquel octubre inevitablemente otoñal.

Se había quedado en la oficina repasando una información, y de pie frente a las ventanas, contemplaba el Gatewater, mientras uno de sus pies golpeaba el suelo en claro gesto de nerviosismo.

Cuando tocaron a la puerta, Phoenix se apresuró a abrir. Ahí estaba el fiscal, tan arreglado y perfumado como siempre, ninguno de sus cabellos fuera de sitio, a pesar de llevar todo el día trabajando. En el rostro, sin embargo, sí podía adivinarse cansancio.

—Buenas tardes.

—Hola, Edgeworth —el fiscal alzó la mano derecha, donde llevaba una bolsa de papel.

—Me he permitido la libertad de comprar la cena, ¿te importa si comemos en tu apartamento?

Phoenix abrió la boca, porque creyó que irían a un restaurante. La urgencia en el rostro de Edgeworth y la solicitud de estar en la intimidad hizo que su corazón diera varios vuelcos.

—Eh… claro, vamos.

El apartamento de Wright estaba fuera del barrio financiero, pero muy cerca de la tercera, en la calle Miramar, en un edificio de dos plantas lleno de apartamentos. Era una zona cercana a un barrio hispano, relativamente pobre; esa calle actuaba como un límite entre el centro financiero y la tercera, por lo que las casas parecían más cuidadas.

Phoenix se había cambiado de casa hacía tres años, cuando los ingresos aumentaron. Escogió un lugar no muy lejano a la oficina para no tener que coger demasiado transporte público.

Phoenix extrajo de su bolsillo la llave para abrir la puerta número cuatro y ambos se pusieron cómodos.

—No sabía que tendría visita, así que todo está un poco desordenado —indicó Phoenix recogiendo algunas camisetas y papeles desplegados en sitios incorrectos.

Edgeworth no dijo nada, procedió a dejar la comida en la cocina.

—No es necesario calentarlo, Wright. ¿Comemos aquí?

Phoenix acudió a la cocina, que si bien era estrecha, disponía de una pequeña mesa donde cabían dos personas. Él y Trucy solían desayunar allí, pero para comer y cenar usaban siempre la mesa de centro del salón.

—Estaremos más cómodos en el salón —Edgeworth asintió.

Ambos estaban muy callados. En coche apenas habían intercambiado palabra, y ahora parecían querer ocuparse de otras cosas, en lugar de hablar. Phoenix sirvió agua en gruesos vasos de cristal y le pasó los cubiertos a Miles, sentado a su lado.

Al abrir una de las tarteras, el olor subió hasta la nariz de Phoenix, quien sonrió con deleite.

—Oh, huele delicioso —el abogado contempló la comida asiática más cara que probablemente fuese a comer en su vida. Hasta las tarteras, de cartón, parecían ser de una calidad excelente.

—Es uno de mis restaurantes de comida rápida favoritos —A continuación le tendió palillos, que Phoenix aceptó sin dilación.

Ambos parecieron entablar un acuerdo tácito de no hablar de temas personales en la comida, sino de trabajo, leyes y un largo etcétera. Al terminar, Phoenix recogió los platos y se sentó de nuevo junto a su amigo.

—Hablé con Trucy.

—Wright… no es necesario darle importancia, en realidad he pensado… dejémoslo como una anécdota irrisoria.

—Edgeworth —Phoenix pareció dolido—. El caso es… tú no estabas equivocado.

—Te escucho —Miles aún no había cruzado los brazos, y eso era una buena señal. Significaba apertura, confianza.

—Athena dice que mi corazón baila cuando estoy a tu lado —Edgeworth se sonrojó—. En realidad dijo otra cosa, pero ahórrame la vergüenza, por favor.

Se hizo un silencio entre ambos, interrumpido por los coches que pasaban por la vecindad.

—¿Qué opina Trucy de todo eso?

Phoenix miró al cielo y sonrió sin poderlo evitar, sofocando una risa.

—Ella opina que tú debes ser feliz y cree que soy la única persona que puede hacerte sonreír.

—Entiendo —Miles apretó los puños—. No es tan descabellado. Q-quiero decir, la segunda parte.

—Edgeworth… mi equipo es muy intuitivo. No han negado que fuera una maniobra inocente, pero se han disculpado porque creen que ha sido causa de discusión. Es posible que mañana te llegue un ramo de flores barato con sus nombres.

Edgeworth abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

—Aceptaré sus disculpas.

—Acepta también las mías, por favor. Y siento el mal rato que tuviste que pasar en el espectáculo…

—No fue un mal rato —Phoenix alzó los ojos. Edgeworth miraba hacia el suelo, azorado, frotándose las manos de forma inconsciente—. Sentí cosas…

Phoenix notó el corazón bombear más rápido de lo normal.

—¿Cosas? ¿Qué cosas?

—Cosas que no debería sentir… me… desgarraban pero era, de algún modo, agradable —Phoenix animó al otro a seguir hablando, pero Edgeworth cruzó los brazos—. No soy bueno explicando emociones.

—Hay algunas inexplicables, por eso se llaman emociones —¿Cuántas veces supo él identificar una emoción en algunas épocas de su vida? Cuando estuvo sin distintivo y no podía ir a los juzgados en ocasiones tenía ganas de llorar; a veces, sentía vergüenza; el orgullo lo dominó, aunque se miraba al espejo y se veía como un parásito; las ilusiones de su niñez se quebraron, la persona que tanto le importó era la última que quería ver entonces… Todo ello, unido a ser padre forzoso, se le antojó bastante intenso—. En cualquier caso, disfrutaste la tarde. Apuesto a que olvidaste esa mala cara con la que venías. Aunque si me pongo a pensar, te fuiste bastante deprisa.

Edgeworth colocó sus gafas un poco más cerca, subiéndolas por el puente de la nariz.

—Estaba asustado.

—¿De qué? ¿De tus emociones?

—Ngh… Wright, no lo haces nada fácil.

—Solo quiero entenderte, Miles.

—Tenía miedo de que Trucy nos estuviera tratando de… de emparejar.

—Edgeworth, ya le he explicado que tú no estás interesado en estar con nadie.

—Con toda seguridad, ella no ha aceptado cualquier explicación. Es lista.

Phoenix arrugó el gesto. ¿Estaba Edgeworth preocupado por lo que pudiera pensar su hija? ¿Por qué tanto miedo por el tema romántico?

—De verdad, Edgeworth, no te sigo.

—Quiero decir que… La señorita Cykes dispone de un don muy especial, probado en múltiples ocasiones, refutado en diversos juicios. El señor Justice detecta las mentiras a través de su brazalete. Trucy Wright tiene su intuición, y además cree en lo que ellos pueden ver. Si ahora su padre le intenta convencer de lo contrario, le creará dudas.

—¿Y qué le digo? Cada vez que he tratado de sacar este tema, todo lo referente al amor te da alergia. He entendido muy bien que no estás dispuesto a estar con nadie, que no hay sitio en tu vida para nadie.

Edgeworth volvió a sonrojarse.

—T-tu amistad es lo más importante.

—Eso es lo que Trucy no va a entender —suspiró Phoenix, cansado.

Hace unos tres meses, en una conversación casual, Phoenix confesó sentirse atraído por el fiscal en jefe, quien, después de un shock inicial y de mucho titubear, admitió también pensar en Phoenix como algo más que un amigo. La conversación, que se alargó durante tres horas, solo valió como confesión profunda, porque Miles Edgeworth precisó, estrictamente, continuar con su relación de amistad, sin derecho a nada más.

Phoenix, incrédulo hasta el punto de pensar que el fiscal solo le había dicho aquello para no rechazarlo tajantemente, comenzó a encontrar ciertas señales en él después de su conversación. Una mirada casual, un roce inevitable, comentarios lejos de ser inocentes ante una determinada situación… el abogado coleccionó todo ello con cariño, hasta encontrar en el móvil del fiscal su contacto guardado de forma demasiado formal.

La explicación, aceptada en su momento, comenzaba a hacer aguas en la mente de Phoenix. Como fiscal, estaba claro, debía protegerse a sí mismo y a los demás. Pero el abogado quería pensar en una razón oculta ante tanto formalismo. ¿Tal vez Edgeworth quería alejar a Phoenix de su vida porque realmente no sentía lo mismo que él? ¿Quizá durante esos tres meses, viéndose más de la cuenta, la realización llegó a su persona y conocer a Wright más a fondo le decepcionó?

Phoenix sentía que habían llegado a un punto muerto: ser amigos ya no era tan estupendo cuando sabía que podían llegar a algo más. Desde entonces, robar un beso en una de las salas del juzgado o tocarlo por encima de la ropa pasaba por la mente de Phoenix de forma insistente. De hecho, se contenía demasiado para respetarlo, pero si diera suelta a todo su deseo, en ese momento el fiscal estaría desnudo bajo sus brazos, gimiendo y diciendo su nombre, sobre ese mismo sofá.

Y Trucy, sin tener ningún don sobrenatural como Athena o Apollo, no era ciega. Su mente viajó al pasado: ella tenía quince años y veía romance potencial en ellos. La primera vez que lo sugirió ambos estaban en la cocina preparando un bollo.

— _Papá, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?_

 _Phoenix, que trataba de mezclar todos los ingredientes en el recipiente, se volvió hacia su hija, quien acababa de poner el horno en marcha._

— _Ya sabes que sí. Dispara._

 _Y Trucy había hecho la pregunta con las mejillas rojas y un rictus de emoción en su cara._

— _¿Alguna vez has sentido algo más que amistad por el señor Edgeworth?_

 _Le cogió de sorpresa, pero, mirándolo en retrospectiva, no le extrañó. Hace tiempo, tanto Maya como Pearl le habían hecho la misma pregunta._

— _Sí, lo he hecho._

 _Trucy había abierto la boca, gratamente sorprendida._

— _¿Se lo has dicho? Creo que podría corresponderte._

 _Y Phoenix, quien realmente había desistido de esa opción, después de muchos intentos de confraternizar con el fiscal en horas fuera de trabajo, inquirió:_

— _¿Qué te hace pensar eso?_

 _Quería saber la opinión de Trucy, conocer el motivo por el que su hija había llegado a esa conclusión, siendo además la más indicada a opinar porque el fiscal era asiduo a sus espectáculos._

— _Eres la única persona con la que se ríe, papá. Se vuelve… suave cuando te habla, y cuando alguien habla mal de ti les pega unos cortes monumentales. Creo que podría tener interés. ¿Sabes si al señor Edgeworth le gustan los hombres?_

— _Nunca habla de sí mismo, Trucy, no lo sé._

— _¿Ni siquiera contigo? Qué raro… Hazle una encerrona, papá. O mejor, podemos hacer algún truco de magia._

— _No creo que eso fuera la mejor solución. Lo del truco lo voy a pensar, ja, ja, ja. Ayúdame a rellenar el molde._

Phoenix debió suponer que ahí no quedaría todo. Trucy habría hablado con Athena, con Apollo, tal vez hasta con Maya y Pearl. Todavía recordaba su rostro tras las últimas explicaciones. Si hasta Athena se había ofrecido a hacerle una terapia emocional a Edgeworth, pero Larry estaba presente y se rio tanto que hasta Phoenix sintió vergüenza. Con toda seguridad, el domingo Trucy se había disgustado, pensando que había importunado a Miles con el truco de magia. Se giró, con determinación en sus ojos.

—Miles. Tenemos que hacer algo. No es solo por Trucy, sino también por nosotros. Ignoro si realmente sientes por mí eso que dices. Me resulta… complicado verte en los juzgados y fingir que no me importas. A veces quiero darte un abrazo, solo por celebración, pero me encuentro pensando si te importunaré, o si pensarás que me estoy aprovechando.

Aquí hay dos preguntas muy simples: ¿te gusta estar conmigo?

El fiscal asintió, con el rostro coloreado. Ahora, sus puños estaban cerrados sobre las rodillas mientras miraba a un punto fijo, hacia el mueble del salón, que exponía una foto de Athena y Apollo. El marco se cubría de pegatinas infantiles.

—Pregunta número dos, ¿te gustaría estar conmigo en una relación?

El silencio fue demasiado enervante.

—Wright…

—Edgeworth, sí o no. Aunque sospecho que vas a responder lo de la última vez.

El fiscal se giró hacia delante, en una postura rígida, cruzando las piernas sin darse cuenta.

—Está bien, no respondas. Por tu lenguaje corporal está claro que…

La mano del fiscal apresó una de las suyas.

—Wright. No quiero perderte.

Phoenix se encontró abrumado por el gesto del otro, incluso sus ojos parecían aguados.

—No vas a perderme. No sé de qué tienes miedo. Dime qué te asusta.

—Todo. No he… no he intimado nunca con nadie.

De nuevo aquella conversación… Phoenix auguró un final parecido al primero. Miles volvería a darle razones para intentar convencerlo de que estar juntos no era buena idea, porque Miles la cagaría, y no podría soportar hacer daño a Phoenix ni ver el rostro decepcionado de Trucy cuando eso ocurriera.

—Estoy convencido de que contigo no sirven las palabras —en su desesperación, y lanzando un órdago a la situación, Phoenix tiró del brazo de Miles, de la mano sobre la suya, para acercarlo a él y romper su espacio personal. No lo había hecho nunca. Conocía el riesgo, sabía que Miles lo arrojaría lejos, pero, demonios, era la única forma de hacerle entender cuánto lo quería. Hundió la mano izquierda en la nuca de Edgeworth para acercarlo a él y que no huyera. Sus labios se electrizaron al hacer contacto. No fue un beso inocente y estuvo muy lejos de ser perfecto, pero Phoenix volcó toda su rabia y frustración. No lo hizo solo. Edgeworth respondió, suscitando en él un torrente de lava que lo abrasó, mientras repasaba la boca de Miles, memorizando los contornos de su cara, la forma de sus labios, la tibieza, la calidez de su respiración… era la primera vez que se besaban, pero se sentía como si llevaran siglos conociéndose, años amándose en secreto; las emociones desbordaron a Phoenix y se tuvo que retirar, a riesgo de ahogarse. Un sollozo escapó de su garganta; su cuerpo, obediente, trató de apartarse de su contraparte, cuando fue envuelto en un fuerte abrazo de consolación. El simple hecho de ser abrazado por Miles Edgeworth interrumpió su impulso. Trató de zafarse, pero el fiscal tenía otras ideas. Parecía poder expresarse mejor sin tener que mirarlo a los ojos, lanzando la voz hacia la pared.

—No… no sabía que lo estabas pasando tan mal.

—No estoy mal —precisó Phoenix, con el rostro aún sofocado sobre el pecho de Edgeworth, sus palabras se escucharon amortiguadas.

—¿De verdad? No es necesario fingir conmigo, Wright.

Y al fin, Edgeworth lo enfrentó. Se miraron a los ojos tan intensamente, olvidando el transcurrir del tiempo, en silencio, sin decirse nada, pero expresando un todo: Edgeworth, especulando si tal vez era buena idea dejarse llevar, porque si se iba a sentir solo la mitad de lo que había sentido con ese beso, su vida daría un vuelco de ciento ochenta grados. Phoenix, ignorante de cuánta frustración podría manejar, preguntándose si deberían poner un punto y final a esa locura donde ninguno avanzaba.

Al fin, Phoenix alzó la mano, colocando un mechón de cabello de Miles detrás de las orejas, en el gesto más tierno que jamás nadie le había dedicado.

—Dime si ha funcionado la maniobra —Miles sonrió levemente.

—Wright…

El abogado respiró fuerte y se incorporó, alejando así cualquier deseo de fundirse de nuevo en los brazos del fiscal.

—Nah, ya veo que ni siquiera en lo del nombre te he convencido —se levantó—. Voy al baño.

* * *

Era un claro gesto de invitación para que el fiscal se marchara. Miles consultó su reloj de pulsera, indicaba las nueve y cuarto. Trucy no llegaba, ¿tal vez Wright tenía planes de seducirlo esa noche? Se miró las manos: las uñas se habían clavado tan fuerte que ahora tenía pequeñas marcas sobre las palmas. Se tocó la boca: la sensación fantasma de los labios de Wright sobre él seguía hormigueando. No podía creer lo sucedido: él y Wright se habían besado. Edgeworth nunca pensó que fuese a ser en ese instante ni en ese escenario. Tampoco creyó que algo así lo dejara tan tocado…

Estaba levantado cuando el abogado volvió, con el rostro rojo como si se hubiera frotado la cara.

—He de marcharme. Es tarde —-la explicación, corta pero necesaria para que Phoenix no entendiera su huida debido a la maniobra.

—Claro —Phoenix le abrió la puerta, probablemente adivinando desde que se levantó la posible reacción del fiscal—. Gracias por la cena, Edgeworth. Que descanses.

El fiscal cogió el abrigo y se giró, abrió la boca para decir algo, pero enseguida se corrigió. Alzó la mano, casi ni hizo contacto visual y añadió:

—Nos vemos, Wright.

Phoenix cerró, dejando la espalda apoyada contra la puerta, el momento del beso proyectándose una y otra vez en su memoria. Lo analizó, lo gastó, recordando todo lo posible, las sensaciones, los aromas, la excitación. Se dio quince minutos. Después, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, recogió el comedor.


	3. Te quiero a mi lado

**Notas de autor:** El trabajo ayer no me dio tregua, perdonadme.

Desde aquí, gracias a los que leéis, Paradice Cream (comenta, mamona XD), Lady du Verseau (¡espero estar a la altura también en este fic!), IncendioTria (me emociona saber que lo primero que haces tras tus exámenes es leer mis cositas 3), Noire (no sabía que eras lectora hasta que lo confesaste, me alegra que te guste). Un abrazo para todos. No os olvidéis de comentar qué os ha parecido, qué os ha gustado, qué no, etc.

Venga, que lo traigo calentito.

* * *

Apollo describió con detalle su nueva defensa. Phoenix lo escuchaba, atento. Parecía un caso interesante y ambos habían ido al centro de detención a interrogar a la sospechosa, Emilie Benk. Se convencieron inmediatamente de su inocencia, aunque la información facilitada se contradecía en algunas partes. Phoenix anotó todo mientras Apollo seguía cuestionándola. Al término de la entrevista decidieron volver a la oficina para preparar la documentación. Phoenix estaba muy contento con su pupilo, los avances, incluso la confianza en sí mismo parecía afianzarse y él siempre estaba contento de poder ayudar. Al menos, al principio. Después, le daba carta blanca para gestionar libremente, aunque Apollo había pasado de ser la promesa en la agencia _Wright y compañía_ a ser un letrado casi tan competente como él.

Cuando dicho caso se asignó a uno de los fiscales del distrito, Phoenix le pasó el testigo a Athena. La joven revisaba el dossier cuando Apollo entró con más carpetas.

—Creí que aquí estaba todo —aseveró la muchacha, alzando la ceja.

—Al parecer este caso tiene relación. He ido al archivo, pensé que estaríamos mejor preparados consultándolo.

Athena asintió.

—Nuestro Polly aprende rápido. Por cierto, ¿dónde está el señor Wright?

Apollo arrugó el ceño, sentándose junto a la chica, quien le hizo hueco desplazando la silla.

—Está raro. El señor Wright jamás rechaza casos, y menos si vamos a enfrentarnos a Miles Edgeworth.

Athena alzó la mirada de la carpeta, abrió la boca, recordando la noche del espectáculo. Widget se tornó de un amarillo brillante mientras Athena preguntó:

—¿Ha rechazado un caso que va a fiscalizar Miles Edgeworth? —Apollo asintió. Athena se removió en la silla—. Creo que nosotras hemos tenido algo que ver. Déjame que te cuente, Apollo.

* * *

Phoenix miró su lista de llamadas perdidas: ocho llamadas de Edgeworth sin responder. O Phoenix le devolvía la llamada, o corría el riesgo de que se presentara en su oficina, o peor, de que llamara a Trucy. Marcó, desganado. Edgeworth lo cogió al segundo timbre.

—Wright.

—Dime. He estado muy ocupado.

—Wright, sé sincero conmigo: me has estado evitando. Nos hemos cruzado varias veces en el tribunal y la estación de policía. ¿Qué ha ocurrido con tu juvenil "hey, Edgeworth" y la… sonrisa que siempre me dedicabas?

Phoenix se mesó las sienes y se sentó, consciente de que iba a ser algo difícil.

—Verás, tiene que ver con el hecho de que me gustes y no quieras nada conmigo.

—Wright, ya hemos hablado de eso. Por favor, no lo hagamos por teléfono.

La negación y la aparente actitud "nada me afecta" del fiscal comenzaban a hacer mella en sus sentimientos. Era difícil aceptar que, si el otro te correspondía, no quisiera dar el paso hacia una relación; bien, hablábamos de Edgeworth, un hombre aquejado de estrés post-traumático, acostumbrado a un nulo afecto físico y con una capacidad emocional difusa. Phoenix era consciente, y le aceptaba como era; pero habían pasado demasiadas cosas, y la idea de perder a Miles antes de que hubiese sido suyo en ocasiones le superaba.

Notó bombear su pecho: iba a decir algo que después lamentaría.

—Es cierto, no vamos a hablar más. Quizá tengamos que poner otras condiciones.

—Explícate.

—Dejar de llamarnos casualmente. De ir a cenar de vez en cuando, o de que asistas a los espectáculos de magia. De que me mires como si yo fuera tu mundo cuando en realidad no significo nada, de que…

—Wright, espera. ¿Por casualidad estás en tu apartamento?

—En serio, Edgeworth, eres una persona inteligente. No me tortures más.

Phoenix colgó. Era… la primera vez en la vida que dejaba a su amigo al otro lado de la línea, sin contar aquellas del caso Engarde, donde Maya estaba en peligro.

Las manos le temblaban y no tenía ninguna gana de escuchar a Miles, de oír sus estúpidas excusas que solo eran infundadas. Sentía rabia. No debería haberlo besado. O sí. Tal vez necesitaba hacer terapia para poder seguir con su vida. Suspiró. No era de hacer dramas. Caminó con paso desganado a la cocina, se sirvió un poco de mosto y se sentó en el sofá junto a Trucy. Apollo le llamó después para preguntarle algunas dudas sobre el caso de la viuda de Allem, y a las ocho y media de la noche, Phoenix Wright se metió entre las sábanas.

* * *

Amaneció soleado en el sur de California. La Agencia Wright estaba al completo en la oficina, hablando del nuevo caso. Mientras Athena y Apollo reunían apuntes y organizaban el dosier de la defensa, Phoenix Wright limpiaba un poco la oficina, ayudado por Trucy, cuyos accesorios de magia copaban las estanterías.

—¿Esto ya no lo utilizas, Trucy? —preguntó al hallar una libreta que tenía un sospechoso agujero en la mitad.

—¡Oh, es de mis primeros trucos! Creí que la había perdido…

La joven agarró la libreta con nostalgia.

—Sabes que en la oficina solo podemos albergar un determinado número de cosas —la voz de Phoenix sonaba cansada, con una sonrisa en la cara a espaldas de los demás porque no era la primera vez que tenían esta conversación.

—Aaayy, papá, si recogí muchas cosas hace poco. ¡Una maga tiene que innovar!

—A ver dónde vas a poner tus nuevos accesorios mágicos si la oficina está llena —insistió Phoenix—. Voy a cobrarte por metro cuadrado.

—¡En casa de Polly! ¿Verdad, Polly, que me darás asilo?

El joven ni siquiera alzó la mirada de sus documentos.

—Bastante tengo con mi desorden personal. Pídeselo a otro. A tu querido Gavin, seguro que tiene sitio para ti.

Trucy se tragó una carcajada.

—Apollo, ¿por qué te irrita tanto el fiscal Gavin? —preguntó Athena, pues siempre que la conversación hacía mención a su nombre, el abogado la terminaba con una frase despectiva.

—Se pasa de listo, por eso me irrita.

—Debe ser algo parecido a lo que le ocurre a papá con el señor Edgeworth —Apollo se sonrojó y se levantó.

—¡Claro que no! El señor Edgeworth es educado, inteligente y no va por ahí dándoselas de interesante.

—No lo necesita, ¿verdad, señor Wright?

El abogado, vestido con su traje azul, que ya formaba parte de su vestuario, no se volvió ni paró su tarea. Desde la estantería, comentó:

—Me gustaría saber de dónde saca los fiscales este distrito. Vienen con una considerable dosis de confianza y de querer humillar, sin hablar de los vestuarios que gastan.

Apollo se carcajeó.

—A mí me parecen muy cultos —opinó Trucy girando en las manos su libreta—. Todos saben más de dos idiomas. Admiro eso.

—Han tenido una educación muy bien pagada —argumentó Phoenix—, y se han debido obsesionar con los juicios perfectos y otras milongas.

Era evidente el fastidio que desprendía cada frase de Phoenix, como si el hombre necesitara un saco de arena donde desahogar todo eso.

—También están obsesionados con la defensa —apuntó Apollo, fastidiado—, no paran de molestarnos.

—Te molesta porque le gustas —señaló Trucy—, no eres nada comprensivo con él. Intenta ganarte a través de mí, por eso me envía flores.

Athena lanzó una carcajada. Apollo estaba rojo de rabia.

—¿Qué teoría es esa? El fiscal Gavin es demasiado guapo para fijarse en alguien como Apollo.

—¡Gracias, colega! —Apollo no se dio cuenta, pero sus cuerdas de acero hicieron aparición—. Contigo me sube la autoestima.

—Deberías aprender de papá y tratar a tu fiscal un poco mejor.

—¡No es MI fiscal! Es un engreído.

Phoenix sonrió ante la explosión de rabia de Apollo. Se giró, condescendiente.

—Creo que puedo entender un poco a Gavin. Un día se cansará, no le utilices de saco de descarga para tus frustraciones.

Apollo, ante esa indicación, se sonrojó brutalmente. Apretó los puños, enfadado.

—¡Señor Wright, Gavin hace eso con todo el mundo! Está acostumbrado a ser adorado y bien recibido, y no voy a darle el gusto cuando solo tiene ridículos motes para mí.

—Solo quiere llamar tu atención —rio Athena, recordando algunos de los juicios con el fiscal Gavin al otro lado. Siempre eran divertidos, porque el tipo no dejaba de hacer un espectáculo de ellos. Eso, si te gustaba ese tipo de humor. Apollo parecía demasiado serio en el juzgado y Gavin solo quería aligerar la tensión. Cierto que parecía gustar de sí mismo en demasía, pero Athena lo encontraba divertido, al menos cooperaba.

—Afortunadamente, no es contra él con quien tengo que pelear —Apollo se ahuecó el cuello.

—Lo tienes aún peor —opinó Athena, y Apollo suspiró bajando los hombros en señal de derrota.

—¡Es verdad, Polly! Sin papá en la defensa, el señor Edgeworth no podrá distraerse.

Phoenix siguió limpiando, sin hacer ningún comentario. Había llegado a esa estantería, la que albergaba el dosier del DL-6, donde su amigo fue acusado como culpable y él lo defendió cuando otros abogados hicieron caso omiso. Y lo salvó. Cumplió su sueño, aunque el recibimiento después dejó mucho que desear. Y su huida. Tragó saliva. Después de la reacción del día anterior, era más que seguro que Edgeworth había comprado algún billete para el país feliz: así solucionaba sus tribulaciones.

Sus dedos se alargaron de forma inconsciente, en el preciso instante en que llamaron a la puerta, la carpeta descansaba en sus brazos.

Trucy salió inmediatamente a abrir, se le iluminó el rostro y abrazó al recién llegado.

—¡Hola, señor Edgeworth! —A Phoenix se le cayó el dosier al suelo. Soltó una palabrota, fastidiado. El silencio se mascó en la sala. Athena y Apollo se quedaron congelados, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar.

—Buenos días —el fiscal se giró hacia la figura de pie ante la estantería: Wright sostenía una carpeta con fuerza, como si quisiera utilizarla como arma arrojadiza.

Se escuchó un ruido de carpetas cerradas desde el escritorio.

—Apollo, hagamos un descanso, ¿bajas a tomar algo? —Apollo y Trucy miraron a Athena. Ella podía sentir las emociones de los demás, e intuyeron que algo no iba bien tras escuchar su propuesta.

—No será necesario, señorita Cykes —Edgeworth caminó hacia Phoenix y le quitó la carpeta de las manos, dejándola en la estantería de nuevo—. Necesito que vengas conmigo.

La orden, con una mezcla de ruego y despotismo, no dejó a nadie indiferente. Athena y Trucy se taparon la boca. Apollo solo frunció el ceño, extrañado.

Phoenix no pudo evitar asomar una sonrisa sardónica, al ver cómo el fiscal le había quitado de las manos su propia carpeta de acusado. Eso tenía que ser una señal, ¿no?

Se giró hacia sus subordinados, ignorando dónde lo llevarían, despreocupado porque conociendo a Edgeworth, se trataría de un tema profesional.

Todo un logro, no obstante. Ya lo hacía en vuelo de conexión hacia _nosédónde_.

—Enseguida vuelvo.

—Tal vez estemos fuera todo el día —Edgeworth le miró, con determinación.

Phoenix alzó las cejas, sorprendido. Oh, les esperaba una buena conversación. Muy bien.

—Déjame coger la chaqueta y el abrigo, al menos —Phoenix lo hizo, ceremoniosamente, como si no tuviera ganas ni interés.

Apollo sintió la tensión en el ambiente y despidió a ambos con un escueto "yo me encargo de todo".

Edgeworth y Wright desaparecieron por la puerta.

—De verdad que necesito un descanso, Apollo —suplicó Athena—, aunque solo sea por olvidarme de la cantidad de emociones encontradas que acabo de escuchar.

Apollo alzó las cejas y Trucy se sentó a su lado, paseando entre sus dedos la famosa libreta mágica.

* * *

Phoenix Wright siguió al fiscal hasta la calle, donde había estacionado el deportivo rojo en una zona no autorizada, con las luces de emergencia parpadeando. Phoenix ocupó el asiento del copiloto, se colocó el cinturón y esperó. Miles arrancó el coche con demasiada prisa, como si quisiera imprimir urgencia en sus actuaciones, nada que el abogado no hubiera experimentado antes, las contadas ocasiones que había pisado ese auto, la mayoría de las veces por temas de trabajo.

—Wright, ¿estás bien?

—En realidad algo impresionado, el fiscal más frío de Los Ángeles acaba de sacarme de mi oficina frente a mi familia en un acto impulsivo extrañamente raro.

—Me disculpo, no ha sido muy caballeroso.

Phoenix cruzó los brazos y soltó un bufido, como si fuera él quien pusiera las cosas difíciles. Sin embargo, cuando el automóvil entró en Santa Mónica Boulevard para seguir por las ondulantes colinas de Pacific Palisades, se preguntó si iba a acompañarle a ver la escena de un crimen.

—¿No preguntas dónde vamos, Wright? —dijo el fiscal, como si leyera su mente.

El abogado se encogió de hombros.

—Da igual, Edgeworth. Aunque estuvieras sobre mí cuchillo en mano, no opondría resistencia. Es más, te ofrecería la otra mejilla. Es tal mi naturaleza de mártir.

Edgeworth decidió no responder a aquella frase que destilaba sarcasmo. Tal vez consideró buena idea no irritar más a su amigo. No era bueno para sus intenciones. Tras varios giros y diversas calles cortadas por obras, el fiscal aparcó frente a una casa de ladrillo blanco con tejado rojo, con diversos módulos pegados al principal y un porche en pasillo, entre diversos arbustos y plantas autóctonas, mecidas por la brisa cercana al mar. El garaje inició su cierre automático al mismo tiempo que unos fluorescentes en el techo se encendían para permitirles ver.

Desde el garaje entraron directamente a un pasillo, con jarrones en las esquinas y algunos espejos alrededor. El suelo, de tarima de roble, se cubría por una alfombra color vino hasta llegar a otra estancia amplia decorada de forma exquisita.

Phoenix ahogó una exclamación.

—Esta vez ha sido un crimen de ricos…

—Es mi casa, Wright —el abogado se quedó helado en el piso, mientras Edgeworth dejaba su maletín junto a un aparador y se desprendía de su chaqueta—. ¿Estás esperando al servicio? No tengo.

Phoenix se sonrojó y caminó hacia el centro de la sala, inevitablemente cogido por sorpresa. Paseó la mirada por todos y cada uno de los rincones. Aquí y allá se repartían plantas, libros, jarrones muy caros, la pared estaba vestida con algunos cuadros exclusivos y los muebles parecían de roble y cerezo, en una curiosa mezcla entre tonos blancos y rojizos.

Phoenix aspiró; si bien la estancia era demasiado grande para albergar un solo olor, podía reconocer la presencia de Edgeworth en algunas decoraciones: una caja de cartón tumbada sobre la estantería de un enorme mueble de salón junto al televisor tenía imágenes de Samuráis; un juego de té en un mueble-bar era primo-hermano del que disponía en la Oficina del Fiscal.

—¿Qué quieres tomar? —Edgeworth apareció por sorpresa, sin abrigo y sin chaqueta, y Phoenix evaluó su atuendo en demasía.

—E-esto…

—Voy a preparar un té —y volvió a desaparecer.

Phoenix quería quedarse quieto en el sofá, porque el sofá parecía glorioso, pero temió sentarse y quedarse dormido. Al menos había tenido la decencia de no cotillear. Ahora sí sintió preocupación: Edgeworth jamás le había llevado a su casa, ¿qué querría? Tal vez le propondría ayudar con alguna investigación. Tal vez necesitaba su ayuda para descifrar algo (esperó que no tuviera que ver con máquinas). Suspiró y miró a través de las amplias cristaleras resguardadas por un amplio jardín. ¿No era un poco solitario vivir ahí, con tanto espacio y silencio?

El fiscal volvió con una bandeja que dejó en una mesa de cristal, junto al café-bar. Le ofreció una banqueta alta por medio de un gesto, donde Phoenix se sentó. El abogado parecía haber abandonado el tono sarcástico de la impresión.

—¿No trabajas hoy? —fue la pregunta esperada por el fiscal.

—Me he tomado el día libre —Phoenix se acercó, rompiendo el espacio personal, colocando una mano sobre la frente de Miles, sonriendo, travieso.

—¿Tienes fiebre? —Edgeworth apartó la mano con brusquedad, como si le quemara.

—Bueno, es posible. Tal vez no esté en mis cabales, ya que he decidido invitarte a mi casa —Phoenix, que había cogido la taza para probar el té, quedó a medio camino entre la barra y su boca.

—Guau, Edgeworth, ¿te psicoanalizas así a menudo?

El fiscal no contestó, se limitó a beber un sorbo de té. Ambos bebieron a la vez, y Phoenix se preguntó cuánto duraría el descanso. No había carpetas a mano, ¿tal vez las tenía en su despacho? Trató de adivinar, seguro que el espacio de trabajo en esa casa era aún mejor que la Oficina del Fiscal.

—Wright, ¿es cierto que has dejado la defensa del caso de la viuda de Allem en manos de Apollo Justice?

El moreno se volvió, extrañado.

—¿Quién te ha dicho eso?

—Oh, tengo mis fuentes —se retiró un mechón de pelo, que volvió a caer en su sitio. Phoenix contempló la acción, mesmerizado.

—Tus fuentes. Que pueden ser tres, y las tres de mi agencia. Ya tendré una charla después.

—No has respondido a mi pregunta, Wright. ¿Por qué no vas a tratar el caso?

El abogado se encogió de hombros, sin darle importancia. Desde su sitio veía el aparador, una planta colocada entre éste y una columna. Era más alta que Charly.

—Apollo y Athena están preparados.

—E-entiendo. ¿No tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que yo vaya a ser la contraparte? ¿Sería diferente si en vez de mí fueran el señor Blackquill, o el señor Gavin?

—Sí, Edgeworth, sería diferente —Phoenix lo enfrentó, dejó la taza de nuevo sobre el platito, en la barra del bar.

Edgeworth bajó la cabeza, pensativo. Se frotó las manos, de forma inconsciente, se perdió en sus pensamientos de tal forma que Phoenix lo tuvo que traer de vuelta.

—Hey, ¿ocurre algo? —el fiscal alzó la cabeza. Sus ojos estaban tristes, su mirada desorientada.

—¿E-es esto el comienzo de tu plan de alejarte de mí? —Phoenix lo evaluó con cuidado.

Oh, la llamada telefónica. Su impulsivo gesto de "déjame vivir" y las condiciones que sugería para dejar de verse tan a menudo. Había dejado un caso en manos de Athena y Apollo, y si bien no era totalmente mentira el hecho de que no tenía fuerzas para enfrentarse a Edgeworth en el tribunal, no era ese el principal motivo.

No habló con el fiscal después de aquello, ni le dio importancia. En ocasiones sentía que debía hacerlo así, pero después se imaginaba en la situación y sabía que no tendría corazón para dejar a Edgeworth plantado si la situación lo sugería o si necesitara su ayuda. Simplemente, no podía. Estaba a su merced, porque siempre lo ayudaría sin importar recibir nada a cambio, y lo que Phoenix quería era su corazón. A él. Su vida. Tal vez el fiscal no deseaba lo mismo, y ¿tenía él derecho a presionarlo?

Fue a responder, cuando Edgeworth tiró de su brazo, cogiéndole la mano entre las suyas, trasladándola a su regazo.

—Disculpa mi atrevimiento y lo que voy a decir, pero no querría que te alejases. Estoy en lo cierto cuando pienso que nuestra amistad se desmoronaría al traspasar el límite.

—Yo nunca dejaría de estar a tu lado.

—Y sin embargo, sugeriste la idea de dejar de vernos.

Phoenix gruñó.

—Estoy frustrado. Tengo derecho a estar cabreado de la misma forma que tú a sentir pasividad, Edgeworth.

Esos ojos. Tenían tanta fuerza…

—¿Pasividad? Debo dar esa imagen, ya veo. Sin embargo… lo que siento es muy diferente.

—¿Y qué sientes? —exigió el moreno, como si la retahíla de palabras de Edgeworth se le antojase más un seminario que un intercambio de opiniones.

—Te quiero a mi lado —estableció, mirándolo con decisión.

Esa posesividad estrujó el pecho del moreno. Abrió los ojos, sorprendido por la confesión, sobre todo cuando el fiscal bajó la cabeza, concentrado de repente en sus manos.

—Eres muy importante para mí —volvió a decir Miles, sin alzar la mirada, como si decirlo de aquella manera fuera más fácil que mirarlo a los ojos. Poco duró su posición, porque el abogado tiró de su barbilla hacia arriba para enfrentarlo.

—Miles —ambos se miraron durante unos segundos, en apnea—. Yo nunca te dejaría.

—Pero no puedo darte lo que deseas.

—Sí puedes, pero no quieres —Phoenix cogió ahora su mano, rodeándole con las suyas—. No estuvo bien presionarte. Me disculpo.

—No. Te mereces a alguien que te entregue todo eso. El hombre que ha salvado infinidad de vidas y ha creído en tantas personas se merece ser feliz —Phoenix soltó una risotada.

—Oh, Edgeworth, me halagas. Mira, estoy viendo a alguien, así que no te preocupes —Phoenix deshizo el agarre, y las manos del fiscal cayeron sobre su regazo, al igual que lo hizo su ánimo. Desvió la mirada y se levantó.

—Si es así, entonces deberías marcharte.

—Pero Edge…

—¡Márchate ahora! Te he traído aquí para seducirte —los hombros se elevaron, como si quisiera protegerse y la voz sonaba trémula—, vete ahora. Vete, sé feliz, Wright.

El otro, obviamente, hizo caso omiso y se acercó. Agarró los brazos, rígidos, y los apretó a la vez que susurró:

—¿Seducirme? ¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con Miles Edgeworth?

El fiscal se volvió, la mirada acerada reflejando desolación.

Phoenix le acunó la cara.

—¿Tal vez eres tú quien cree en mí demasiado?

Edgeworth asintió y se quitó las gafas para meterlas en el bolsillo de su camisa. Después plantó su mano derecha sobre la de Phoenix, todavía sobre su rostro. Ese hombre… era su perdición.

—¿P-puedo besarte?

Phoenix asintió y ambos se perdieron en el sabor del otro. Edgeworth inclinó aún más el rostro para dar acceso a Phoenix, quien gimió y lo agarró de la nuca. Edgeworth puso los brazos alrededor de su cintura y lo atrajo más hacia él. Besarse era como luchar en el tribunal: firmes, decididos, completamente convencidos, con toda la evidencia posible. Phoenix se detuvo para contemplar a su némesis con el rostro azorado, la mirada derrochando pasión y volvió a sumergirse en sus labios, de forma más lenta, más pausada, más dulce. Abrió los ojos en un momento determinado y la imagen de Edgeworth con los ojos cerrados, completamente entregado, le generó ternura. Le hizo ver al niño… vulnerable.

Ninguno de los dos quería ponerle punto y final y sus besos cada vez eran más ardientes, más cortos, pero más insistentes. En la estancia, tan silenciosa, sus jadeos creaban un eco, una melodía difícil de olvidar.

Phoenix aprovechó el momento para desabrochar la camisa, sintiendo un torbellino de emociones difícil de disimular. Su intención era clara, pero los movimientos dubitativos, como si a cada paso que diera estuviera pidiendo permiso para avanzar.

Como el hombre parecía obnubilado, sus pupilas completamente dilatadas, Phoenix le apartó la camisa, dejando al desnudo los hombros, que besó con fervor. Se imaginó en la cama, con el fiscal. ¿Y si Edgeworth no estuviera preparado para una relación romántica pero sí tolerase una relación explícitamente sexual?

Oh, cómo lo deseaba. Y parecía ser mutuo, a juzgar por las sensaciones en la entrepierna de Edgeworth, pegada a la suya. Por eso, cuando el fiscal susurró "me vuelves loco" en tono de fastidio, no supo cómo interpretarlo. En ese instante solo había una cosa que le molestaba.

Trató de quitar las chorreras que adornaban su cuello, escondiéndolo de sus asaltos.

Miles le agarró de las muñecas para quitárselo él mismo, y Phoenix hizo una pequeña pausa para mirarlo en todo su esplendor, con la camisa apartada pero aún entre sus brazos, mostrando el pecho musculado, sin gota de vello, gloriosamente masculino. Cuando la mirada de Edgeworth hizo conexión con la suya, Phoenix creyó que el fiscal pararía y le miró, interrogante, pero el otro le tiró de la corbata para acercarlo más.

—N-no me digas que la defensa se está arrepintiendo. Tal vez deba presionar —Phoenix no respondió, jadeó al volver a sentir la boca del fiscal repasándolo agresivamente. La idea de un Edgeworth juguetón provocó que su entrepierna se inflara más, resultando más insoportable a cada minuto. Se había desprendido de su chaqueta y ambos, en algún momento determinado, debieron caminar hasta el sofá, donde quedaron uno sobre otro, desprendiéndose de la ropa restante.

Phoenix, de espaldas al sofá, presionó una mano en el pecho de Miles para impedirle avanzar.

—M-Miles. ¿Estás seguro?

Miles recogió esa mano y tiró de ella, obligando a Wright a levantarse. Ambos llevaban aún los pantalones cuando el fiscal anunció:

—Tan seguro estoy que voy a enseñarte mi habitación.

—Vaya anfitrión, Edgeworth —se burló Phoenix—, me traes aquí, ni siquiera me haces un tour y encima quieres meterme en tu cama.

—Me aseguraré de darte un tour por todo mi cuerpo —el muy desgraciado cogió ambas manos de Phoenix y las llevó a su trasero. El abogado abrió los ojos, sin dar crédito. ¿Este era el virginal no-me-toques Edgeworth? ¿El mismo que colocaba las manos por sitios estratégicos, como si supiera qué le gustaba?

Había algo sospechoso, pero Phoenix ya había preguntado. Había sido cortés. Le había dado un milisegundo para arrepentirse.

Ambos volaron escaleras arriba. Phoenix cerró los ojos, abandonándose a las caricias en aquel cuarto con el techo de escayola, con adornos dorados en las esquinas, con… ¿eran eso sábanas de seda?

Se sentó inmediatamente, con Miles sobre él, haciendo presión.

—¿Qué pasa, estás asustado? —preguntó el muy caradura.

Phoenix le devolvió el beso y sonrió de medio lado. Señaló las sábanas con la mirada.

—Esto es seda. Se va a manchar. Y no quiero aguantarte después, con lo maniático que eres.

Miles se irguió, molesto.

—Muy bien —concedió, abriendo el enorme armario-vestidor de nogal con más prendas de las que Phoenix se había puesto en su vida. A continuación sacó una sábana y la extendió por completo.

Phoenix alzó las cejas, impresionado, y a la vez excitado.

—Siempre preparado.

—No sé de qué te sorprendes.

Se miraron, retadores, para volver a sumergirse el uno en el otro y cuando perdieron los pantalones, Phoenix inmovilizó al fiscal bajo su cuerpo sujetándole las muñecas. Notaba sus brazos temblar, como si esa escena pudiera hacerse añicos en cualquier momento. Miles asomó una sonrisa traviesa al verle impresionado y lo volvió a colocar con la espalda sobre la cama. Phoenix perdió el sentido de cuántas vueltas dieron uno sobre otro como si quisieran dominarse. Parecía algo ridículo, pero se sentía como si estuviera peleando para ser el macho alfa (no es que le importara, pero con Edgeworth hasta el más mínimo aliento tomaba sentido); sus respiraciones, erráticas, exponían el grado de desesperación y frustración no resueltas durante años; a veces se golpeaban sin querer, suavizándolo con una sonrisa ligera y un beso a alguna parte del cuerpo diferente a la anterior.

Phoenix nunca había sentido esos toques como si le quemaran; ninguno de sus amantes anteriores había impreso eso en él, y se preguntó si acaso era porque le atraían las personas frías, astutas e inteligentes. Después dejó de pensar, porque sus pensamientos ya no tenían ningún sentido, y Miles estaba tocándole cada vez más abajo. Cerró los ojos, temeroso de correrse en cuanto sintiera su manó ahí.

Jadeó al sentir su miembro liberado de la ropa interior. Apretó los dientes, tocando con fervor los hombros de Miles, ahora ocupado cada vez más con su entrepierna. Acurrucado, alzó la cabeza y lo miró con lascivia.

—Y dime, Wright, ¿alguna vez has imaginado este escenario conmigo?

Phoenix gimió largamente al notar al cabrón rodeando su miembro con la boca. Arqueó la espalda, invadido por las sensaciones que le provocaba el fiscal, lamiéndole con intensidad, con los ojos cerrados y una cara que el abogado deseó plasmar en una foto y ponerla en la oficina cada vez que tenía que leer esos interminables legajos legales.

Justo cuando estaba en la gloria, el fiscal se retiró, apretando con la mano derecha allá donde había estado su boca.

—No has respondido… ¿te imaginas esto conmigo?

Phoenix necesitó unos segundos para volver a la realidad, al buen funcionamiento de sus neuronas.

—Eh… sí, todos los días. Edgeworth… —protestó señalando el miembro completamente hinchado. Cualquier movimiento ahora sería su final, así que agradeció a Edgeworth haberse retirado—. Voy a…

—Espléndido —Phoenix creyó que el fiscal dejaría de usar la boca para seguir con su mano; al parecer, Miles Edgeworth tenía una idea muy precisa de qué hacer con él y volvió a tragarse su pene hasta la base.

Phoenix gritó. No fue consciente, pero lo hizo de forma tan intensa que su garganta dolió; un dolor eclipsado por el mejor orgasmo de su vida. Se incorporó, consciente de que Edgeworth debía seguir duro, y por tanto, era su turno.

—Miles… —sus ojos debían transmitir adoración sin medida, pero Edgeworth no estaba ahí para verlo. Al parecer, se había retirado al baño y asomó minutos después con una toalla en la cintura. Se situó junto a Phoenix en la cama, quien le besó con cariño y comenzó a tocar sus pezones, tal vez para prepararle en su camino al orgasmo. Miles se apartó, retiró el cobertor y le hizo una señal para introducirse bajo las sábanas de seda color rojo vino, innegablemente suyas. Después lo abrazó y cerró los ojos. Phoenix acarició su rostro, maravillosamente hermoso. El rostro de Edgeworth después de haberle dado placer sexual, relajado y satisfecho. Phoenix frunció el ceño y palmó la entrepierna por encima de la toalla.

—Se ha ido —murmuró el fiscal con tono de burla.

Phoenix le besó la nariz y sonrió levemente.

—¿Se ha ido o has terminado?

—N-ngh —gruñó, molesto, reticente a responder.

—Miles —insistió el otro.

—No importa.

—Sí importa —Phoenix depositó un beso en la frente de su compañero—, porque si es lo primero, tendré el honor de hacerte llegar ahora mismo.

—Terminamos a la vez, Wright —enfrentó por fin su mirada—. ¿Tienes algo que decir?

—Oh. ¿En serio? Me siento halagado, entonces —otra vez esa sonrisa idiota. Phoenix tiró del cobertor hacia arriba para cubrirlos más y se abandonó al sueño, entre el olor a sexo, a sudor e indiscutiblemente a Miles.


	4. Tu persona especial

4.

Cuando despertó, estaba solo. Por un momento su corazón latió deprisa. ¿Y si Miles se había arrepentido? ¿Y si ahora mismo estaba solo en aquella casa? Se incorporó, suspirando. Su cuerpo ya no temblaba y parecía satisfecho. Dios, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba sin mantener relaciones? Habían pasado años. Se dejó caer de nuevo en la almohada y hundió la nariz cuando detectó el olor del fiscal. Estiró los brazos, sin poderse creer aún que estuviera en la cama de Miles Edgeworth.

¿Habría cambiado de opinión? ¿Querría ahora estar con él? ¿Acaso no iba a volver a suceder? Apretó el puño, deseando ser el próximo en darle placer de la misma forma; no, aún más generosamente que el recibido.

Miró la hora. Mierda, era la hora de cenar y no había avisado a Trucy. El teléfono y toda su ropa, salvo los pantalones y la ropa interior, se habían quedado en el salón, abajo.

Sonrió a su reflejo del espejo, que parecía haber rejuvenecido, se lavó la cara, se cubrió con su ropa interior, pantalones y bajó las escaleras. A oscuras, con un silencio sepulcral, volvió a temer estar solo allí. Recogió su indumentaria, se la puso, llegó a la cocina, se sirvió un vaso de agua y entonces escuchó ruidos muy leves. Se aventuró por las salas de la planta baja, esas que Edgeworth no le había mostrado porque habían pasado a la alcoba directamente.

Detrás de una puerta, entornada, salía luz. Phoenix la empujó con suavidad, para descubrir una pared de un suave color arena, adornada con apliques, mayormente cubierta por una increíble biblioteca, algunos cuadros. En el centro de la sala, vio a Miles Edgeworth en ropa cómoda (una sudadera negra, con capucha) inclinado sobre unas carpetas, diversos bloc de notas y varios subrayadores de colores.

—¿Molesto?

Phoenix no pudo discernir con claridad el gesto en la cara de Edgeworth, inclinada sobre un dosier.

—Ah, Wright. Estoy trabajando.

—¿Te preparo un té?

Miles dirigió la vista hacia un lado de su escritorio consultando algo, y frunció el ceño.

—No, es hora de cenar.

—Oh. Entiendo. Voy a llamar a Trucy—Phoenix se giró porque no llevaba la chaqueta, pero después recordó que Edgeworth casi le había arrastrado de su oficina, por lo que el móvil se había quedado allí—. Mierda. Edgeworth, ¿puedes prestarme un teléfono? Me dejé el mío en la oficina.

Edgeworth le sonrió, burlón.

—Si lo que deseas es llamar a la señorita Wright para avisarle de que llegarás tarde, ya lo he hecho yo —Phoenix quedó mudo durante un segundo. Después contestó con un "ah" confuso, preguntándose qué le habría dicho el fiscal—. Vamos a cenar pescado en salsa con verduras, ¿tienes algún problema con el menú?

Phoenix, quien tenía asumida su marcha, saliendo de allí ya de noche y probablemente caminando por la urbanización, serpenteando entre colinas, había pensado en pedir a Edgeworth que condujese hasta la parada de autobús más cercana, cuando el fiscal le soltó esa bomba.

¿Quería que lo acompañase a cenar?

El silencio agudo del abogado despertó el ceño del fiscal, quien se levantó, rígido.

—Disculpa, tal vez me he precipitado.

Cómo llegó Phoenix al lado del fiscal en un nanosegundo aún es un misterio.

—¡No, no! Perdona, me he quedado pensando… me encantará cenar contigo, Miles —añadió esa sonrisa de bobo que hacía estragos sin saberlo en otros.

Edgeworth retiró la vista.

—¿Es necesario mostrar tanta emoción?

—Me gusta estar contigo, ya lo sabes —sin decir nada más, el abogado lo dirigió hacia la cocina, de la mano. Si Edgeworth estaba impresionado porque Wright conociera la ubicación de la cocina no lo mostró—. Bueno. ¿Tienes un delantal? Me mancho mucho.

Edgeworth carraspeó y cruzó los brazos, adoptando esa característica pose altiva.

—No pienses por un segundo que voy a dejarte utilizar mi cocina —Phoenix sonrió de nuevo.

—Ah, y además eres experto en hacer sentir bien a los invitados. Espero que no les des a todos la misma bienvenida —el fiscal lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Sal de aquí. Ve a… ver la televisión o a arreglarte un poco.

Phoenix fue echado de la cocina, con la puerta en las narices.

"A arreglarme, dice. Ni que ahora mismo él fuera el más elegante del distrito".

Aunque, debía reconocer, hasta en sudadera parecía la elegancia en persona; a él se le arrugaba la capucha, los bolsillos se abrían al sentarse, viciados por introducir las manos, el tejido parecía desteñido y aviejado… Qué injusto…

Decidió no forzar la máquina. Iba a tener cena sin cocinar, y además acababa de disfrutar de un sexo increíble; obedeció, dirigiéndose hacia el salón. Edgeworth tenía tres mandos diferentes en la mesa de centro.

—Veamos, este parece de aire acondicionado… qué suerte. Con lo mal que lo paso en la oficina en verano. Mmm… esto parece del dvd. A ver éste.

La enorme televisión plana de cincuenta y cinco pulgadas comenzó a mostrar imágenes a medida que Phoenix pulsaba los botones. Quince minutos después volvió a levantarse; estaba ansioso por saber qué iba a ocurrir, si Edgeworth estaba ahora preparando, además de la cena, una perorata de cómo pedir disculpas a un amigo por un impulso fugaz.

Pero el mantenerle ahí era una buena señal, de lo contrario Edgeworth habría huido. Tenía pinta hasta de ser capaz de huir de su casa. Rio.

Sin darse cuenta, sus pies le habían dirigido hacia la puerta de la cocina, aún cerrada. Si la abriese despacio, tal vez Miles no lo notaría; parecía estar friendo algo. Se asomó por una rendija: el hombre estaba de pie ante él frente a la vitrocerámica. Llevaba un delantal rosa con volantes. Phoenix se tapó la boca, escondiéndose, mitigando la risa que le acababa de entrar.

Seguro que Miles le había echado por eso.

—Wright, no eres muy silencioso —masculló el fiscal al otro lado. Phoenix se hizo ver.

—Mmmm…

—Ni una palabra acerca de mi atuendo, o volverás a casa andando —el abogado rio, sobándose la nuca.

—Pero Miles… ¿por qué iba a hacer yo tal cosa? —se atrevió a dar varios pasos, una vez descubierto.

—Conozco todos y cada uno de tus movimientos. Sé cuándo vas a decir alguna estupidez, aunque es la mayor parte del tiempo.

Phoenix se apoyó en la pared, mirándolo con cariño. ¿Por qué no podían ser así todos sus días? De acuerdo, tal vez mudarse allí no le beneficiaría en absoluto porque la parada más cercana debía estar a no sé cuántos kilómetros (a Trucy tampoco le beneficiaría), pero sin duda, ver al fiscal de esta guisa, compartiendo con él escenas domésticas, se le antojaba su siguiente sueño.

—Si tu única intención es observarme desde ahí, ve a encender la televisión, no es agradable.

—¿No es agradable mirarte? Permíteme que discrepe —el moreno se acercó a él para susurrarle al oído—. Se me antoja un pasatiempo estupendo.

—Mfgh… —abrió una estantería y le puso unos platos en las manos—. Pon la mesa.

—Sí, señor Edgeworth. ¿Puedo preguntar dónde disfrutaremos de esta maravillosa cena?

—Me pregunto de dónde sacas tú las pistas que la científica no localiza, con esa capacidad de observación tan nefasta —señaló una mesa de dos sillas pegada a la ventana. Sobre ella había dos manteles individuales de color gris marengo (al menos no eran fucsias) y Phoenix puso sobre cada uno de ellos un plato. Después se ayudó llevando vasos, servilletas y demás enseres.

La boca se le hizo agua cuando vio los pescados con salsa verde. Las verduras, de primero, salteadas, habían sido toda una delicia. Phoenix no solía comer tan bien, sobre todo en su rutina diaria, más dedicada a navegar entre papeles utilizando el transporte público para el centro de detención, el juzgado y demás escenarios. Hubo un tiempo, cuando Trucy era más pequeña; entonces trataba de hacer comidas más elaboradas, pero después sencillamente lo olvidó, dándole prioridad a una cocina más práctica, que llevara poco tiempo.

Phoenix agradeció la cena, recogió la mesa y fregó cuando el reloj marcaba las ocho y media. Miles Edgeworth debía tener mucho trabajo pendiente si la mayoría del día se lo había dedicado a él.

Se acercó, palmándole el brazo.

—Voy al baño y podemos marcharnos.

Un firme apretón le mantuvo en el sitio.

—De hecho, Wright. ¿Sería mucha molestia que te quedaras esta noche? Tengo bastantes dosieres que revisar. Mañana por la mañana te dejaré en tu oficina… ¿por qué demonios estás llorando?

El abogado se limpió las lágrimas de cocodrilo.

—Nunca creí que llegaría este día. El día en que Edgeworth me hiciera una mamada, cocinara para mí y me dejase ocupar su cama en la noche.

El fiscal enrojeció más que su traje si lo hubiera llevado puesto. Violentado, aclaró:

—¡No vas a dormir en mi cama, Wright!

—¿Por qué no? Esas sábanas son suavecitas…

—Olvídalo, miccionarás por la noche del gusto —Phoenix estalló en carcajadas.

—Edgeworth, ¿has dicho "miccionar"?

* * *

Muy a su pesar, cubrió el colchón con sábanas nuevas que olían increíble -Edgeworth debía utilizar algún perfume caro para ellas (no tendría ninguna posibilidad de saciar sus caprichos económicamente) mientras el fiscal se encerró en su despacho para repasar sus notas. Miró alrededor: la habitación de invitados era cuadrada, con un enorme armario de dos metros de cuatro puertas, una mesilla y una consola sobre la cual había un espejo colocado en vertical contra la pared, iluminado por plafones cromo. El cuarto estaba pintado de un suave gris perla. La decoración era minimalista, no como en el resto de la casa, porque a la estancia no parecían darle uso; contenía únicamente los muebles necesarios para la vida diaria.

Aún así, el armario sujetaba diversas perchas con prendas de Edgeworth; probablemente serían los modelos que ya no utilizaba. Phoenix localizó ropa cómoda, elegante, y hasta pijamas. Cogió uno de ellos, de color blanco, y lo dejó sobre la cama para ponérselo más tarde.

Después bajó al despacho de Miles.

—He terminado, déjame ayudarte. ¿Tal vez necesitas clasificar?

Edgeworth carraspeó, evaluándolo como si fuese a darle alguna reprimenda por existir, por hacerle sentir de ese modo.

—Supongo que como ya no vas a llevar el caso, puedes ordenar las carpetas amarillas. Orden alfabético.

Phoenix asintió, utilizando una banqueta que Edgeworth le entregó. Al terminar, le mandó poner banderas rojas en aquellas evidencias que no habían sido aún revisadas por la policía, y en verde las que sí. Puso además las evidencias en carpetas blancas marcadas con su título y por orden de aparición. Phoenix se maravilló del orden y concierto que tenían las tareas del fiscal, pero sobre todo por la forma de trabajar de Miles, heredada probablemente de los Von Karma, porque no había un solo papel fuera de lugar.

Phoenix no pudo ignorar el sentimiento de inutilidad sobre su persona mientras descubría todo eso, solo mitigado por las increíbles horas junto a Edgeworth ayudándole en su trabajo. En ocasiones alzaba la vista de las carpetas para observarlo, y otras veces fue él quien se sintió observado.

Oh. Definitivamente, en cualquier momento iba a despertarse y comprobar que la realidad era cruel; que ese momento se quedaría tan solo en el pasado.

* * *

Las sábanas estaban frías, a pesar de ser de algodón. Tiró del cobertor para darse más calor, pero pronto comprobó que su sensación de frío ni se debía a la temperatura del lugar (parecida a la de su apartamento) ni tenía que ver con el pijama prestado de Edgeworth; el moreno ansiaba a su compañero; quería extender la mano y encontrarse con su cuerpo, como las preciosas dos horas que habían compartido.

Miró el reloj: llevaba una hora y media dando vueltas, sin poder dormir.

Se sentó sobre el colchón, cubriéndose todo lo posible. Giró la cabeza para atisbar a través de la ventana, sobre su cabecero: la mirada solo le devolvió oscuridad, a la par que algunas ramas agitándose, tal vez de algún árbol cercano.

Agradecía la hospitalidad de su amigo, pero se preguntaba si no sería mejor estar en su propia cama. Estar allí tomaba más sentido si ambos compartían la cama, aunque Edgeworth parecía haber dado un gran paso permitiéndole traspasar su morada. No debía ser egoísta.

Le gustó ayudarlo además con las carpetas y sus apuntes de fiscal. Qué diferente sería todo si trabajaran en el mismo bufete representando clientes. Yuck. No. No era buena idea, Edgeworth se los quitaría todos. Además, se estaba ocupando de la corrupción. El fiscal no se daba cuenta, pero había hecho tanto por tantos.

Apretó el cobertor, recordando a Miles desinhibido en su cuarto, proporcionándole placer. ¿Sería cierto que habría acabado sin tocarse? Phoenix estuvo demasiado extasiado en su propio placer para darse cuenta.

Tendría que repetirlo; él sería quien complaciera a Miles la próxima vez. Porque iba a intentar que hubiera una próxima vez.

Con esa idea, y los acerados ojos de Miles mirándole con deseo, volvió a ocultarse entre las sábanas y al fin se abandonó al sueño.

Había sido una suerte llegar a la oficina y encontrarla vacía. Athena y Trucy le harían preguntas y querrían detalles.

Los chicos se habían encargado de ordenar las estanterías después de que se marchara con Miles. Miles, quien le había despertado a las seis, le ofreció desayuno y lo llevó en coche. A llegar a su oficina, Phoenix había plantado un beso en los labios del fiscal, quien agarró el volante con fuerza y lo miró como si hubiera cometido un pecado.

"Llámame, Edgeworth".

Había asentido, avergonzado.

Phoenix no había querido hacer preguntas. Quien probablemente no estuviera muy contento fuera su psicólogo, que le había recomendado tomarse un tiempo apartado de Miles.

* * *

Athena y Apollo revisaban documentación para su próximo caso, mientras Phoenix volvía del centro de detención para interrogar a su nuevo cliente. Al llegar a la oficina se encontró a sus asociados acompañados por el fiscal Klavier Gavin. Tras los saludos correspondientes, Phoenix se quitó el abrigo y puso su maletín sobre el sofá para reordenar los apuntes.

— _Herr_ Wright…

El abogado se volvió asustado, pues no había notado la presencia de Gavin sobre el sofá, muy cerca de su persona. Se echó hacia atrás instintivamente.

—Ah… Gavin. Eh… me parece que Apollo tiene razón cuando habla de ti y el espacio personal.

El fiscal, envuelto en sus habituales ropas de la corte, sonrió ligeramente retirándose un mechón de pelo. Phoenix observó el anillo alrededor de su índice, seña de identidad del vocalista de _The Gavinners_.

—Oh, ¿de verdad? ¿Qué más dice de mí el _Señor Frente_?

—¡Gavin, te estoy oyendo! —gritó el chico, alzando la vista de los documentos.

—Auch… Apollo, tus cuerdas de acero son un arma destructora —replicó Athena, quien con su oído particular no llevaba muy bien escuchar gente gritona.

—¿Qué haces aquí? No eres el encargado del caso que tenemos entre manos. Tampoco del mío, me parece —observó Phoenix sin ningún tono de molestia en la voz. Les gustaba chincharse mutuamente, aunque no al nivel Apollo-Klavier.

—Tal vez pueda aconsejar a los chicos cómo vencer al señor Edgeworth.

—Suerte en eso —bufó Phoenix. La cara de Gavin se acercó más.

—Oh. Así que la confianza en él es ciega, por lo que veo.

—Es muy bueno y lo sabes —se excusó, aunque en realidad no era una excusa, sino un hecho, pero nada de eso le impidió sonrojarse como una colegiala.

—Quizá sea más útil entonces aconsejándote a ti.

—Gavin, espacio.

—No quiero que los chicos me escuchen —susurró, sin apartarse un ápice—. ¿Qué le has dicho al señor Edgeworth? Se queda últimamente hasta tarde en su oficina y he escuchado por ahí que no quiere pensar en nada que no sea trabajo. ¿Por qué no querrá pensar? ¿Le has rechazado?

Phoenix dejó a un lado sus apuntes, frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué habría de rechazarlo?

Gavin le dio un apretón afectuoso en el hombro.

—Aunque no lo parezca, _Herr_ Edgeworth es muy sensible. Lleva varios días muy tristón, te lo pregunto porque tal vez tú puedas conocer la causa, ya que sois tan cercanos.

Phoenix abrió la boca, impresionado. El pobre Apollo debía tener dificultades al escuchar todo de forma tan directa. El fiscal no se mordía la lengua, tal vez hasta suponía un problema para la misma fiscalía.

—No… no sé qué podría ser —se rascó la cabeza, dubitativo—. ¿Quizá le habéis enfadado vosotros?

—No conoces al señor Edgeworth en el trabajo —Gavin cruzó las piernas y se repantigó en el sofá—. Víctima de su enfado, las nóminas bajan cada mes. Al momento. ¿Has sido testigo de cómo le baja el sueldo al detective Gumshoe? Con nosotros es igual, pero no ha ocurrido nada de eso. Ni siquiera ha regañado a los de la policía. No está bien, señor Wright. Hable con él, por favor. Tal vez los de la fiscalía podamos invitarle a algo si consigue sacarle de su estupor.

Phoenix hizo memoria: la última vez le dejó en coche en su oficina, después de haber pasado la noche en su casa. Es decir, hace cuatro días. Phoenix no había querido molestarle, sabiendo que estaba ocupado con el caso de la viuda de Allem; no le habían faltado ganas de escuchar su voz, eso sí. Asintió, preocupado. Al fin y al cabo, el juicio era mañana; podría personarse como público, apoyar a sus asociados, y al término de este, sin importar el desenlace, interrogarlo.

* * *

El juicio estuvo emocionante, resultando en una culpabilidad, no por asesinato, sino por haber ayudado al culpable sin saber la finalidad de éste. Estuvo cargado de emociones, Athena no paró de hacer psicologías analíticas; es posible que a la joven le hubiera sobrepasado. Al término del juicio Phoenix se dirigió hacia Apollo y Athena para darles la enhorabuena. Edgeworth estaba allí, mirando a la muchacha, que tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

—Señorita Cykes, ¿es necesario que llame a un médico?

—Oh, no, señor Edgeworth, muchas gracias, se me pasará enseguida. Normalmente no hago tantos análisis; además, han sido también los nervios. Usted lo da todo siempre.

—Me… me disculpo si presioné demasiado, pero ya sabe qué tipo de entrenamiento recibe mi equipo. Seguro que el señor Blackquill le ha puesto al corriente.

Athena asintió.

—Vamos, Athena, refréscate un poco en el baño… oh, señor Wright. ¿Qué tal hemos estado?

—Brillantes, como cabía esperar —le puso la mano en el hombro a Apollo—. Acompaña a Athena a _Eldon's noodles_ y esperadme allí.

El fiscal se giró para saludarlo.

—Wright.

—Edgeworth.

Se miraron, evaluándose. Al fin, el abogado dijo:

—¿Tienes un momento para hablar mañana?

Edgeworth consultó una pequeña agenda que llevaba en la mano.

—Me temo que mañana será imposible. ¿El miércoles? —Phoenix asintió, regalándole una sonrisa que hizo a Edgeworth tragar varias veces.

—Claro. Cuídate.

Phoenix despidió al fiscal para alcanzar a sus subordinados, quienes estuvieron intercambiando opiniones de lo sucedido en la cena y después en el apartamento de Phoenix, donde se unió Trucy. Los cuatro pasaron una velada agradable, llena de risas y piques. Athena y Apollo se quedaron a dormir.

Phoenix se relajaba tanto en compañía de esos niños… olvidaba todas sus preocupaciones, y el psicólogo insistía en mantener esas compañías.

Dos días después, la melodía del Samurái reverberó en el centro de detención justo cuando interrogaba a su próximo cliente. Era casi hora de comer y Edgeworth propuso ir a buscarlo. Phoenix trató de disimular su contento mientras tomaba notas de las acusaciones.

Quedó en la sala de espera repasando las anotaciones. No sabía qué pensar, esperaba poder investigar el lugar del crimen para estudiar las pruebas encontradas.

Se asomó. El coche de Edgeworth acababa de aparcar. Salió apresurado, el corazón martilleándole en el pecho. ¿Por qué se emocionaba tanto al ver a este hombre? Es como si nada más importara. Usó su discreción para ir hacia el coche del fiscal, ocupar el sillón de copiloto y saludarlo con una sonrisa, aunque en su fuero interno hubiera querido besarlo hasta dejarlo sin respiración. El fiscal solo lo saludó con un "hola, Wright" y se puso en marcha. El _Corvette_ estacionó tras quince minutos quemando asfalto en un pequeño restaurante italiano próximo al parque Vitamina.

Ordenaron sus platos y finalmente, dieron rienda suelta a una conversación más extensa.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Phoenix sin anestesia—. Pareces… desanimado.

El fiscal se subió las gafas, abrió la boca para decir algo, la cerró nuevamente y suspiró.

—Es… esperaba disculparme —al ver el gesto interrogante de Phoenix, elaboró la respuesta—. No me porté bien el otro día. No debí haber perdido los papeles contigo en mi casa.

Cómo no. Phoenix ahogó una risa. Paró su reacción y le cubrió la mano.

—Edgeworth… ha sido lo mejor que hemos hecho nunca.

El fiscal enrojeció, miró hacia el cristal para esconder su vergüenza.

—Tal vez no deberíamos vernos más —ahí estaba, otra vez.

Cada vez que Edgeworth soltaba esa frase, todo su corazón se estrujaba como una pasa.

—¿Te arrepientes? —ahora fue él quien lanzó una mirada afilada.

—Me sorprende que no recuerdes tu cambio de planes, así como la proposición que sugeriste.

—Oh. Ah, estaba un poco frustrado, no lo decía en serio. Bueno, tal vez, pero no es eso lo que deseo en realidad. Edgeworth, no demos rodeos, por favor. Dime qué pasa. El otro día me demostraste lo mucho que me deseas, ¿te has planteado tal vez una relación exclusivamente sexual conmigo?

El camarero escogió ese instante para traerles la bebida. La mano debajo de la de Phoenix desapareció como un resorte. Phoenix la devolvió a su regazo. Ambos esperaron a que el camarero volviera a la barra. Edgeworth se inclinó, temiendo ser oído.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Wright?

—Dijiste que no querías ninguna relación romántica; pensé que tal vez te estabas planteando una relación sexual, conmigo, sin sentimientos de por medio.

Ahora fue Edgeworth quien asomó una sonrisa sardónica.

—¿Y podrías elaborar un planteamiento lógico sobre cómo lograr algo así?

—Bueno, nos acostamos y después cada uno a su casa y a su vida. Como la relación romántica no te va, tal vez encuentres eso algo más fácil.

La mirada de Edgeworth se endureció. Su mano ahora se había hecho puño.

—No sé qué clase de persona piensas que soy, pero no podría hacer algo así. No, al menos, contigo.

Phoenix se rascó la nuca, confuso.

—Bueno, Edgeworth, solo trato de comprender. Lo pondrías más fácil si me lo explicaras.

El fiscal bajó la mirada hacia el mantel, asintió.

—Está bien. Dijiste que te veías con alguien. Ignoro qué clase de impulso me obligó a… Tuve la necesidad de complacerte… físicamente. No estuvo bien.

—¿No estuvo bien tu reacción? —Miles asintió—. ¿Por qué?

—Tu… compañero o compañera no merece eso.

—¿Compañero? —Phoenix se estaba perdiendo.

—Wright, en palabras de la señorita Pearl Fey, hice que fueras infiel a tu persona especial.

Phoenix se rio a carcajadas. Trató de componerse para no avergonzar más al fiscal, oculto tras la copa de vino.

—Me alegra que alguien aquí se esté divirtiendo…

—Uf… Edgeworth, a veces me sorprende cómo un genio como tú sea tan poco perspicaz en estos temas —el fiscal gruñó—. Dime, aquello que hicimos en tu casa, ¿te gustó?

Edgeworth se inclinó para susurrar:

—¿El correrme sin haberme tocado no te dio una pista?

Phoenix volvió a rascarse la nuca, cogido por sorpresa por aquella declaración.

—Eso fue una reacción física. Quiero saber si la idea de intimar conmigo y el rato que pasamos te gustó. ¿Lo repetirías, o no entra en tus estándares?

—¿Qué estándares? Me ofendes.

—Al grano, Miles. No estamos avanzando nada.

—Wright, CLARO que me gustó. Y… no, no lo repetiría.

Phoenix se cruzó de brazos. Demonios, ¿por qué tenía que sacar las palabras con sacacorchos a este hombre? ¿Y por qué se contradecía tanto?

Sirvieron los primeros platos. Cuando los camareros se marcharon, volvieron a susurrar.

—Hay un conflicto de intereses en mi respuesta, Wright, analízala bien.

—Hay un conflicto enorme en tu persona, Edgeworth, y ni siquiera yo soy capaz de comprender una cuarta parte.

Miles cogió el tenedor y espachurró sus canelones.

—Wright, para ser abogado no tienes en cuenta todas las variables.

—Edgeworth…

—¿Es la señorita Fey?

—¿D-disculpa?

—Dijiste "estoy viendo a alguien". La persona con quien te ves, ¿es Maya? —Phoenix sonrió, comprendiendo al fin. Ah, sus habituales faroles, una costumbre adoptada desde su comienzo en la corte, arraigada ya en su personalidad, alimentada por aquellos años de jugador de póker. Imposible deshacerse de ella, era parte de él.

—No, no es Maya. Pero me gustaría que lo conocieras —fue evidente el gesto de devastación del fiscal cuando conoció el género—. Tengo cita con él la semana que viene, el martes.

Edgeworth tragó pesadamente. Los labios le temblaban cuando pronunció:

—Si prometo conocer a tu… persona especial, ¿podremos dejar de tener estas ridículas conversaciones?

—No, pero es posible que duermas mejor, Miles.


	5. Protegiendo tu amistad

Notas de autor: Yeaaaaaaaaaah, vamos a conocer a la persona con la que se ve Phoenix. ¿Qué opinará Miles? ¿Lo odiará, lo amará? ¿Será un perro? No, tengo más imaginación, gracias.

Me decís qué opináis en comentarios, gracias.

* * *

5.

El martes amaneció lluvioso y ajetreado. La excitación invadía su persona, juraría no haber esperado algo tanto desde hace mucho tiempo. Sonrió. Esperó poder solucionar sus desavenencias con el fiscal al término del día. Cruzó los dedos. Edgeworth podría tener una mala reacción y no quería verlo huir, ni tampoco fuera de su vida, a menos que lo eligiera él por propia voluntad. Se preguntó cómo estaría el fiscal, y cuando llegó la hora acordada en la puerta del edificio de empresas _Alterwarter_ , no muy lejos del Gatewater y de la oficina del abogado, Phoenix lo vio llegar andando, sin su maletín, abandonado seguramente dentro del automóvil, quizá en el parking de detrás, donde el resto de ejecutivos que trabajaban en el edificio pagaban para estacionar.

Phoenix se frotó las manos en el pantalón. Miles venía embutido en el atuendo de trabajo visiblemente planchado, con su elegancia habitual, unos zapatos negros, brillantes. Su cabello sin un pelo fuera de lugar. Perfumado. Suspiró. Dios. Quiso besarlo y arrancarle la ropa, pero se contuvo, como era costumbre desde hacía mucho tiempo.

El fiscal le dio un apretón de manos (las suyas no sudaban, qué injusticia) y tal vez lo miró demasiado tiempo, porque Edgeworth alzó la ceja, en un gesto interrogante.

Phoenix sintió arder su cara. Rio, nervioso.

Una vez dentro del edificio, Phoenix se volvió hacia él.

—Es la planta octava, tomaremos las escaleras —vio a Edgeworth asentir.

—Gracias, Wright.

Phoenix conocía la aversión del fiscal por los ascensores, por lo que subieron las escaleras con paso ágil. En el tercer piso, se volvió para mirar a su compañero.

—¿Todo bien, Edgeworth? —el otro asintió, sin hacer contacto visual.

Se encontraron con alguna persona en los rellanos, momentos de descanso o pequeñas pausas para tomar un café, que o bien entraban o salían de sus oficinas y se metían directamente al elevador.

En la planta número siete, Edgeworth dejó de avanzar.

—Venga, Miles, no queda nada.

—No.

Phoenix creyó haber oído mal. Se volvió. Edgeworth no lo estaba mirando. Su pecho subía y bajaba debido al ejercicio, pero no se le veía agotado. No era cansancio, todos los días recorría doce pisos de subida y de bajada.

Phoenix bajó hasta situarse a su altura.

—Vamos, solo un esfuerzo más. Te prometo que te gustará.

Pero el fiscal no se movió. Phoenix le agarró del brazo, esperando a que el otro elevara la vista. Tenía una ligera idea de lo que ocurría, quiso tranquilizarlo.

—Vamos, Edgeworth, a quien vamos a ver no…

Edgeworth alzó la vista dejando ver su rostro. Phoenix observó que no llevaba las gafas, porque estaban colocadas en el bolsillo de su traje, donde siempre las dejaba cuando comenzaban las vistas.

Había otra cosa: estaba llorando.

—Perdóname, Wright —se giró y bajó las escaleras tan deprisa que Phoenix lo alcanzó en la tercera planta después de mucho esfuerzo. Tomó aire para respirar, agotado—. Demonios, Edgeworth, estás en forma.

—No puedo hacerlo, Wright, no puedo —dijo el otro, tratando de deshacerse de su agarre.

—Edgeworth, mírame, solo… —Phoenix emitió un sonido gutural entre dolor y sorpresa cuando sintió su cuerpo golpeándose contra la pared. El empujón, deliberado, siguió a una presión contra su persona y a una repentina reacción impulsiva del fiscal, quien inmovilizó además su cara, besándolo con intensidad. Phoenix cerró los ojos, correspondiéndole inmediatamente, poniendo ambas manos en la cintura de Miles. Notó la lengua del fiscal empujando su boca hasta hacerse sitio y buscando la suya con posesividad, como si quisiera extraerle el alma.

Qué curioso el lado pasional de Edgeworth, manifestándose con los celos. Si Phoenix hubiera sabido que aquello era un resorte, lo habría intentado antes. Pero el hombre estaba sufriendo, y Phoenix sabía muy bien en qué desembocaba eso: no era bueno que Edgeworth huyera ahora. No lo era y debía impedirlo, aunque lo estuviera disfrutando. Sin embargo, tuvo que esperar a que Edgeworth se quedara sin aire; no podía mover un músculo aprisionado contra la pared, y su entrepierna estaba despertando…

—Edgeworth —lo miró con adoración.

El fiscal se miró las manos, abrió los ojos, asustado ante su reacción.

—Wright, ¿qué me estás haciendo?

Phoenix le cogió las manos temblorosas para unirlas a las suyas a la altura del pecho.

—Edgeworth, confía en mí. ¿Podrás hacerlo?

—No… no lo sé. Duele… aquí —dijo el fiscal mirando su pecho.

—Por eso quiero que vengas conmigo. Cuando lo veas, no te dolerá. Es más, tal vez me odies después. Solo… déjame llevarte. Por favor.

Les tomó más de diez minutos volver a subir, pero finalmente llegaron a la planta octava. Sortearon a algunos empleados, cuyo gafete en el pecho mostraba su nombre y ocupación. ¿Doctores?

* * *

Miles Edgeworth, con las gafas sobre la nariz y un semblante nervioso, traspasó el umbral de aquella consulta. Phoenix estaba sonriéndole. No había sido consciente, pero el abogado le cogía la mano para tirar de él. ¿Habrían subido así todo el tramo de escaleras?

Dentro, un escritorio y un diván negro, rodeados por estanterías y algunas mesitas. Un hombre en la treintena, de cabello revuelto y ojos saltones se levantó al verlos entrar.

—Buenas tardes, doctor Becker. Este es mi novio, Miles Edgeworth.

El fiscal tardó un momento en recomponerse. Estaba empezando a entender.

—Yo no soy tu novio, Wright.

Ellos dos se miraron, sonrientes, y el abogado proclamó:

—En esta consulta sí, Miles.

* * *

Parecía haber dejado de temblar y, algo más sosegado, miró a un lado y a otro de la consulta: no era una consulta médica pero el hombre sí era doctor, de otra rama. Él también había utilizado ese tipo de servicios en el pasado, pero jamás pensó que Wright pudiera necesitarlos. Simplemente, lo consideraba tan fuerte…

Un sofá muy cómodo frente a una mesita de café que invitaba a estar más horas de las necesarias; un escritorio despejado con alguna carpeta, sobre él una botella de agua, un calendario y varios folios; bolígrafos repartidos por la mesa de diferentes colores. Detrás, toda una estantería repleta de tomos con un nexo común. Aquello fue lo que le dio tiempo a analizar a Edgeworth antes de que Phoenix los presentara y el doctor les ofreciera un té.

Edgeworth asintió mientras su compañero tiró de él hacia el sofá de cuero de los pacientes. Sintió su mano envuelta en la del abogado en cuanto se sentó y su ansiedad disminuyó. ¿Cómo tenía ese hombre el poder de tranquilizarlo y alterarlo al mismo tiempo?

—Es un placer conocer a la persona por la que suspira nuestro Phoenix —se volvió al fin el doctor en psicología Becker, como rezaba su gafete, portando dos tazas de té que dejó sobre la mesita de café. Vio como Phoenix le sonreía y quiso replicar, pero no le salió nada—. ¿Sabía usted, señor Edgeworth, que en todas las terapias que hemos aplicado, usted ha estado presente?

El fiscal alzó la ceja, confuso. Aquella mañana se había despertado (aunque despertarse era un decir, después de su insomnio de cuatro horas) con el estómago revuelto, consciente de resolver un problema del que no quería despedirse. Con todos los sentimientos innecesarios, apabullantes, provocados por Wright y la posibilidad de deshacerse de ellos prefería conservarlos, aunque no fuera él el causante de la felicidad de Wright, como nunca podría ser, como se acostumbró a grabar a fuego en su psique.

Bajó la mirada hacia sus manos entrelazadas. Contempló el rostro iluminado del abogado, sonriéndole con cariño. Edgeworth deshizo el agarre, inconscientemente, recuperándose del disgusto de saber que otro besaría a Wright y le haría suyo; que otro le masajearía la espalda, enredando sus dedos en ese cabello ridículo, solo para comprobar que Wright le había engañado. Salvo que le gustaran los doctores en psicología, claro. Algo dudoso, después de la mirada que le estaba dedicando.

Edgeworth tosió, avergonzado. Se había olvidado de la tercera persona.

—¿Ha estado usted tratando al señor Wright profesionalmente?

—Exclusivamente —sonrió el doctor leyendo su preocupación.

Edgeworth se removió en el asiento.

—Créame, si tiene dudas sobre su fidelidad, debería descartarlas por completo. El señor Wright no concibe a otra persona como compañero de vida, aunque pueda haber muchas personas dispuestas a estar con él.

—No dudo de su fidelidad.

—¿Y respecto al segundo punto? —el doctor acercó su silla hacia la mesita de café, dejando el escritorio a su espalda.

Edgeworth adoptó una postura defensiva, cruzando los brazos y las piernas de forma inconsciente. Conque era una prueba.

—¿Van a psicoanalizarme hoy?

Phoenix se giró en el asiento para captar la mirada de Miles.

—Nop. El paciente soy yo. Esto es libre y sin coacción. Puedes irte en cualquier momento, aunque yo preferiría que te quedaras.

Edgeworth lo miró, consternado.

—Pero es privado.

—Y sin embargo, tiene que ver contigo —insistió Phoenix, con esa mirada desafiante.

—Sugiero una sesión conjunta si a usted, señor Edgeworth, le apetece colaborar —Miles alargó la mano para probar el té por primera vez, encontrándolo exquisito. Un hombre con un gusto de té tan excelente se merecía su respeto—. Naturalmente, tiene mi voto de confidencialidad. He tratado a otros fiscales, si eso le preocupa.

La sorpresa de Edgeworth fue mayúscula.

—¿Otros… fiscales?

—No puedo dar nombres, me temo. Pero sí, he tratado personas como usted. Naturalmente, como ha dicho Phoenix, si en cualquier momento se siente incómodo, puede marcharse. Mi objetivo es hacerlo sentir bien; si como persona no consigo eso, como profesional sería yo mismo quien me negara a tratarlo.

Edgeworth asintió, y el doctor comenzó la consulta preguntando a Phoenix por sus últimos días. Edgeworth lo escuchó relatar muchas de las cosas que habían hecho juntos, incluyendo el día que pasó en su casa, dejando aparte los detalles íntimos.

El doctor pidió a Phoenix que escogiera sus tres momentos favoritos de los ya relatados. El abogado escogió uno con Trucy y dos con Edgeworth.

A continuación explicó por qué, enumerando las emociones sentidas cuando se desarrollaba cada momento: frustración, alegría, deseo, tristeza, soledad… Edgeworth alzó la ceja, sorprendido por la capacidad de análisis de su compañero. Él jamás podría catalogar sus sentimientos de ese modo, y eso, sabía, era parte de su problema.

Después, Phoenix enumeró las emociones cuando evocaba el momento en su mente.

El psicólogo dio instrucciones y Phoenix escogió dos emociones, el deseo y la frustración, para trabajar sobre ellas. Supuso que ahí entraría él. Se subió las gafas, nervioso.

Tras unas preguntas a Phoenix además de su disertación sobre ambas emociones y por qué las sentía, quedó claro que el abogado no las superaba porque dependían de una tercera persona, Miles Edgeworth.

Le deseaba, pero no podía culminar esa emoción porque respetaba los deseos de Miles de no tener una relación. De ahí nacía la frustración.

—¿Hay algo de lo que ha comentado Phoenix que resuene también en usted, señor Edgeworth?

El fiscal cruzó las piernas.

—De hecho, es posible —el doctor esperó una respuesta más elaborada, y como no se produjo, Phoenix sonrió.

—Va a ser complicado que Edgeworth explique mucho más. Es bastante discreto.

Becker caminó hacia su escritorio, llevando la silla, que rodó sobre el suelo enmoquetado, como si dar espacio fuese una solución o tal vez aún jugara a relajar a Edgeworth.

—Tendremos que trabajar con lo que él quiera contar —sonrió.

Edgeworth vio a Phoenix asentir.

—Tal vez haya tenido suficientes emociones por hoy. Edgeworth, ¿quieres esperarme fuera?

El fiscal, cogido por sorpresa, tras treinta minutos de consulta y ninguna pregunta directa hacia él, no supo qué responder. Creyó que iba a ser evaluado, pero era evidente que ninguno de los dos quería incomodarlo. Asintió, levantándose.

—Estaré en la sala de espera.

—Te lo agradecería, Edgeworth —sonrió el idiota con brillo en la mirada.

Phoenix se demoró treinta minutos más. La puerta se abrió, Edgeworth se levantó para despedirse de Becker, quien le invitó a su siguiente sesión. Volvieron a bajar las escaleras, esta vez en silencio. Edgeworth rodeó el edificio, ocupó la posición de conductor, esperó a que Phoenix se abrochara el cinturón y se volvió hacia él:

—Dime una cosa, Wright. ¿El motivo por el que acudes a consulta es única y exclusivamente por los sentimientos que te unen a mí?

—Principalmente, pero no puedo decir que sea lo único. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—¿Qué puedo decir? Me precipité al pensar en que estuvieras posiblemente involucrado con otra persona. Aunque tampoco me disuadiste de la idea, he de recalcar.

—Tal vez me excedí, pero parecía ser la única razón por la que respondías a mis avances. Después traté de contártelo, pero ya no escuchaste.

—¿Te divertiste pensando que perdí los papeles en mi casa, no imaginaste el conflicto de intereses que eso pudiera ocasionar en mi persona?

Phoenix pareció preocupado. Se giró.

—Miles. Soy culpable. Confieso. No estoy manejando bien esta frustración, el señor Becker está ayudándome con eso.

Edgeworth suspiró. No quería discutir. La realidad era que Phoenix Wright acudía a un psicólogo para poder sobrellevar los sentimientos presentes por algo que él, Miles Edgeworth, no podía darle. ¿No era eso ser culpable también?

Doble culpable, porque él huía. Porque desde aquella conversación en la penitenciaría, estaba aterrado. Y dado el paso del tiempo, dadas las reacciones entre él y Phoenix, no parecía una solución a largo plazo. Es más, no parecía estar ayudando en absoluto.

Y se preguntó por primera vez si lo habían manipulado.

* * *

Edgeworth elevó la vista de sus legajos. El móvil sonó con insistencia y alargó el brazo para cogerlo.

—Ah, Wright.

—Me dijiste que te avisara cuando terminara.

—De acuerdo, en veinte minutos estoy en tu oficina.

—De hecho estoy en tu edificio, he tenido que pasar a ver a Gavin. Estoy en la sala de espera.

Edgeworth colgó enseguida. Colocó marcas en la lectura para volver a ella rápidamente, se embutió en un abrigo negro y acudió a la sala acordada. Allí, Phoenix Wright charlaba con Simon Blackquill, quien al verlo finalizó la conversación, despidiéndose.

—Tienes una extensa popularidad entre mis subordinados. Gavin, Blackquill…

—No te olvides del Fiscal en Jefe. Está coladito por mí —sonrió Phoenix.

Edgeworth gruñó. Razón no le faltaba. Llevar a Phoenix en coche se había convertido casi en un hábito. Si bien hablaban poco por teléfono debido a su trabajo, siempre sabían cómo se encontraba el otro. De hecho, sospechaba que Blackquill y Gavin tenían la misma forma de confraternizar con Athena y Apollo, respectivamente.

Edgeworth casi saltó cuando notó la mano de Phoenix en su muslo.

—Si has cambiado de idea puedes decirlo —Miles concentró la mirada en la carretera, llegando a un cruce y respetando la prioridad de paso para volver a arrancar.

—Podré soportarlo.

—Te hará preguntas que tal vez no quieras responder —insistió Phoenix.

—¿Intentas disuadirme? Yo decidiré si las respondo o no, Wright.

—Bien —Phoenix retiró el toque y Edgeworth lo extrañó inmediatamente—. Quiero agradecerte este esfuerzo que vas a hacer, no solo por ayudarme a mí. Removerá cosas de nuestro pasado.

—Lo sé —Edgeworth había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en ello. Sabía que Wright se saldría con la suya, siempre lo hacía. Él quedaría entonces expuesto, arriesgándose a hacerle daño, al hombre que lo había salvado. Eso era lo que él estaba evitando, desconsiderando los deseos de Wright. Apretó el volante. En realidad, no estaba preparado, pero ¿qué podía decirle al hombre valiente sentado a su lado? ¿Al hombre que estaba deseando volver a estrechar entre sus brazos? ¿En qué se estaba convirtiendo y por qué resultaba tan aterrador? Gavin tenía razón, se estaba volviendo un sentimental.

* * *

—Si usted siente la misma frustración que Phoenix, ¿de dónde viene el deseo? —esta vez el doctor Becker estaba tras su escritorio como en las consultas formales. Después de un largo calentamiento, Edgeworth pareció entrar en el juego. No era la primera vez en una consulta de esas características, ya tuvo una experiencia cuando volvió de entre los muertos y el mismo Wright sentado a su lado deseó que lo estuviera de verdad.

—Es… este hombre me salvó la vida —Edgeworth miró a Wright a los ojos—, le debo todo. No estaría aquí de no haberme defendido como abogado cuando nadie más lo hizo. No solo hizo su trabajo de forma excepcional, sino que además es mi mejor amigo. Lo admiro… y lo respeto.

—¿Es admiración, entonces? —insistió Becker mientras Phoenix trataba de sobreponerse a la profunda declaración de Miles delante de un extraño.

—Admiro a otros profesionales por su trabajo, la mayoría de ellos están bajo mis órdenes. A pesar de todo, no puedo compararlo. Wright para mí lo es… todo.

—Miles… —susurró el abogado emocionado, agarrándole la mano.

El doctor tomó notas y elevó la vista.

—Dígame usted, señor Edgeworth, ¿cambiaría la vida que tiene por seguir al señor Wright donde quiera que fuera?

—No. No cambiaría mi vida, me gusta tal como es —el doctor sonrió, volviendo a tomar nota—. Pero en mi vida el señor Wright también existe, y no quiero perderlo.

Becker leyó con cuidado sus notas. Preguntó:

—Conteste algo, por favor: ¿es más importante su amistad con Phoenix que sus sentimientos por él?

—Absolutamente.

Escuchó suspirar a Phoenix y el doctor prosiguió:

—¿Es usted consciente de que las relaciones cambian a diario independientemente de cuanto queramos protegerlas? ¿Diría que desde que usted y Phoenix se conocen, han sido amigos siempre?

Edgeworth rememoró su trayectoria. Si era sincero, no, Wright nunca había sido su amigo permanentemente; él estuvo escribiéndole cartas de niño, cartas de las que él no tuvo noticia hasta que el dosier DL6 fue cerrado y Von Karma condenado; todos los sentimientos guardados se precipitaron como un alud de nieve y necesitó el abrigo de la soledad.

—No, no ha sido así.

—Entonces, ¿por qué se empeña tanto en proteger algo que, con toda seguridad, puede cambiar mañana?

Edgeworth perdió la mirada en el infinito. Se subió las gafas y trató de explicarse lo mejor posible.

—En realidad protejo al señor Wright de una idea claramente destructiva que él se empeña en llevar a cabo.

Phoenix arrugó el ceño. Seguramente, el abogado pensaría no estar llegando a ninguna parte, pero él quería exponer sus razones, le gustaran o no, tal como prometió.

—Entiendo. ¿Podría describirnos la idea a la que se refiere?

Edgeworth tosió.

—La idea de Wright es traspasar la línea y establecer una relación romántica conmigo.

—¿Eso le desagrada?

Edgeworth miró al suelo. Demonios con Becker, era bueno, preguntando rápido, sin dejarle tiempo para pensar.

—N-no.

Escuchó cómo Phoenix hacía un ruidito con la boca como de victoria.

—¿Le desagrada la idea de lo que piensen otras personas acerca de esa posible relación?

—Solo su hija.

—¿No se lleva bien con ella?

—No es eso. Perdió a su padre biológico de pequeña. No debería ilusionarse por algo que no puede salir bien.

El doctor se levantó. Edgeworth sabía que esa pausa era intencionada, para hacerle rumiar esa frase. Adivinaba una posible jugada mortal, un remate sin escrúpulos, un jaque mate, con motivo de dejarlo fuera de juego. El corazón latió, apresurado.

—¿Por qué está tan seguro de que no puede salir bien?

—Porque yo no puedo hacer feliz a Phoenix —esta vez fue Miles quien respondió sin pausa, dejando al abogado con la boca abierta, a su lado.

Becker se apoyó en el escritorio, con las anotaciones en la mano, sin mirarlos.

—Señor Edgeworth, imagine que alguien ha quedado encinta de su hijo y le comunica mañana que quiere tener ese hijo, con usted. ¿Qué respondería?

El fiscal se horrorizó ante la idea. El corazón latió aún más deprisa y un nudo se formó en su estómago.

—No lo sé, no estoy preparado para ser padre.

Phoenix, a su lado, alzó el brazo para pedir la palabra.

—Es muy difícil que ocurriera eso, doctor, porque Miles Edgeworth siempre es precavido. Nunca dejaría que pasara.

—Eso está bien y es de admirar por parte del señor Edgeworth, pero la parte a analizar aquí es que no está preparado para ser padre. ¿Cree usted que a los hombres que les ha ocurrido esto de la noche a la mañana estaban preparados para serlo?

—Es obvio que si han dejado que ocurra, han pensado en las posibles consecuencias.

—Ah. Entiendo —el doctor asomó una sonrisa—. ¿Usted nunca ha sucumbido al deseo, entonces? ¿Nunca se ha dejado llevar por la pasión?

La imagen de él llevando a Phoenix a su casa, asaltándolo, llevándolo a su cama, disfrutando su cuerpo al pensar que tal vez no volvería a tener otra oportunidad… ¿por qué se engañaba? No pensó nada. Solo se aprovechó de la situación, y Phoenix estaba feliz por haberse salido con la suya…

Se llevó la mano a la cara, inconscientemente, escondiendo su rubor.

—Pero no se lamente, por favor. Somos humanos.

—Fue lo mejor que hiciste. Ha sido el mejor momento de mi vida contigo —le dijo el idiota, inclinándose hacia él para susurrarle.

Edgeworth notaba sus pulsaciones palpitando en las sienes, no aguantaría mucho más. Era emocionalmente inestable, y las terapias tan directas hacían añicos los muros de alrededor. Becker lo notó, miró el reloj y dio por finalizada la sesión, no sin antes haber agradecido su presencia y el esfuerzo.

Phoenix lo miró largamente, aún en la puerta de la consulta y agarró sus brazos. El toque del moreno despertó una emoción extraña en su interior.

—Edgeworth. No tengo palabras para expresar tu ayuda. Sé lo difícil que es esto para ti, y sin embargo has venido. Dime qué es lo que necesitas, ¿quieres estar solo? ¿Tal vez prefieres algo de compañía? ¿Dejamos de hablar del tema y pasamos a otros asuntos? ¿O tienes un irremediable deseo de besarme?

Edgeworth abrió la boca, sus manos hicieron el gesto de abrirse más, quiso gritar, proclamar que solo necesitaba un abrazo… pero le habían entrenado para reprimirse.

—Estoy bien, Wright —miró el reloj de pulsera—. Voy a volver a la Oficina, te dejaré en la tuya.

Phoenix no replicó ni insistió más, y por algún motivo Edgeworth quedó decepcionado, porque Wright nunca se rendía con él. Aquello había sonado como una pequeña victoria, y sin embargo, notaba como si hubiera perdido.


	6. Consejos de un condenado

**Notas de autor:** ¡Hola! Gracias a los que seguís leyendo el fic, y los que no os manifestáis, no seáis tímidos.

Hoy vamos a conocer la poderosa razón por la que Miles Edgeworth dijo que no a Phoenix Wright.

¿Os lo esperabais?

* * *

6.

Phoenix acudía pletórico a la consulta. Había ganado el caso contra Klavier Gavin que aceptó hace unas semanas y Edgeworth no podía más que contagiarse de su alegría, a pesar de haber sido un revés para la fiscalía. La búsqueda de la verdad era lo más importante, por ello Miles ya no se hacía cruces cuando perdía, aunque en el estrado lo diera todo, poniendo en numerosas ocasiones a la defensa contra las cuerdas, exprimiendo la información hasta estar satisfecho. Si a sus diecinueve años le hubieran dicho que él estaría luchando por la verdad y no por un historial impoluto habría tenido dificultad de creerlo.

Desde la última cita con el doctor Becker, fiscal y abogado apenas se habían visto, pues el trabajo les había tenido abstraídos. Edgeworth necesitaba ese descanso. Necesitaba no pensar. En ocasiones, al irse a dormir, recordaba a Wright jadeando sobre aquellas sábanas y la tentación de repetir el encuentro batallaba sin parar. En ocasiones, al despertar, recordaba el olor de Wright en su almohada, y se preguntaba si todos los enamorados se volvían igual de idiotas. Incluso Klavier Gavin, al término de una reunión, le aconsejó "tratar bien al señor Wright, porque le veía últimamente muy decaído". Edgeworth abrió la boca para advertir que no toleraría comentarios de índole personal, pero la mueca de burla de Simon Blackquill cuando llamó a Gavin para evitar ser abroncado le llevó a pensar si todo su entorno se había dado cuenta de su obsesión por el abogado. Hablar con Phoenix estaba de más, pues jamás había aireado sus asuntos personales con sus subordinados. Edgeworth trató de enfocar el asunto como buen estratega, y así se lo hizo saber al señor Becker en la siguiente consulta.

—Creo que estamos en un punto muerto.

—¿Eso cree? —el doctor se mostró sorprendido—. No iba a hacer estos ejercicios hasta más adelante, pero si usted lo necesita…

Y les entregó unas cartulinas con una frase escrita en cada una de ellas. Les pidió no leerlas, les dio diez minutos, los hizo sentarse uno frente a otro en puntos opuestos de la habitación y les pidió responderlas.

—Las cartulinas se responden en cuanto se haya leído la pregunta con lo primero que les venga a la mente y no se vuelven a leer. No quiero que se juzguen, en cuanto la respuesta esté escrita, se pasará a la siguiente, olvidando la anterior. No se permiten tachones ni similares, si yo tengo dudas preguntaré únicamente a la persona que respondió.

Edgeworth le dio la vuelta a la primera cartulina.

"Phoenix Wright decide dejar su trabajo de abogado y dedicarse a cuidar personas mayores. ¿Qué emoción le produce esto y por qué?"

Edgeworth garabateó:

 _Es una pena que se pierda su talento. Estaré triste por no verlo a menudo, pero seguro que no perdemos el contacto._

A continuación dio la vuelta a la siguiente.

"Phoenix Wright tiene un accidente y usted está lejos. No sabe si está bien ni si ha sido grave. ¿Qué haría?"

 _Llamar para averiguar en qué hospital se encuentra y ponerme al habla inmediatamente con el personal._

"El señor Wright le dice que le odia por algo que ha hecho y tiene sus motivos. ¿Cómo se siente?"

 _Intento hablar con él para tratar de arreglarlo. Si su sentimiento permanece, me alejo de él. Estoy seguro de que los motivos de Wright son poderosos porque ya nos ha ocurrido algo así en el pasado._

"Phoenix Wright confiesa frente a todos sus amigos que usted es la persona más importante en el mundo y quiere pasar el resto de su vida a su lado. ¿Qué responde usted y cómo se siente?".

 _Trataría de hacerle rectificar, Wright a veces actúa sin pensar._

 _Me siento cohibido, no llevo bien los halagos de Phoenix._

Edgeworth siguió respondiendo una a una las siete cartulinas hasta llegar a la última.

"Abre su correo y tiene una invitación de boda. Cuando la abre, ve que es de su amigo Phoenix Wright. Se va a casar con otra persona y le ha invitado a ir. ¿Cómo se siente y qué hace?"

Edgeworth tragó saliva y apoyó la punta del bolígrafo en el papel.

 _Era previsible, Wright es un romántico, siempre ha querido una relación._

 _Esta persona seguro que es adecuada para él._

 _Por fin dejará de intentarlo conmigo._

 _Llamo por teléfono a Wright para felicitarlo y desearle lo mejor._

Edgeworth levantó la mano, dando por finalizada su terapia. Cuando el doctor Becker fue a recoger las cartulinas, un sonido estrangulado gorgoteó, procedente de Phoenix. Becker dejó las cartulinas en su escritorio para dirigirse a él, susurrándole algo que el fiscal no pudo entender.

—Señor Edgeworth, ¿podría esperar fuera un momento? —el fiscal asintió y obedeció.

¿Qué acababa de pasar? ¿Era el ejercicio de Phoenix diferente al suyo? Poco después el doctor abrió la puerta.

—Ya puede pasar.

El fiscal divisó a Phoenix sentado en el diván, con los ojos rojos. En la mesita de café se repartían varios pañuelos arrugados, señal de que el abogado había llorado. Ver triste a Phoenix resultaba peor que cualquier revés, y sin embargo no era capaz de consolarlo, nunca valió para eso.

Se sentó a su lado sin decir nada.

Becker amontonaba las cartulinas a dos lados de su escritorio y extendió la mano, interrumpiéndose al sonar su teléfono ruidosamente. Tras una breve charla, les pidió esperar, saliendo de la consulta, dejándolos solos.

Phoenix arrugaba un pañuelo de papel en la mano, con la vista perdida en un punto, concentrado.

—Wright, ¿estás bien? Tal vez debamos dejar la sesión para otro día.

—No, estoy bien. Cuando haces estas terapias es normal llorar. No pasa nada.

—No estoy seguro —dijo Miles tras unos instantes—. Tú eres fuerte. Ha sido por mi culpa, todo esto es por mi culpa. Solo sé hacerte daño.

Edgeworth se levantó, pero una mano se cerró en torno a su brazo.

—Miles. Siéntate. Es posible que el doctor nos haya dejado aquí adrede para que me consueles.

El fiscal se sintió utilizado. Apretó los puños, notando sus pulsaciones cada vez más rápidas.

—Si estás esperando algo así, Wright, deberías saber que no soy la persona adecuada para estar a tu lado. Trato de convencerte pero no… no escuchas.

—No necesito que me consueles, Edgeworth. El hecho de que estés aquí, a mi lado, me basta. Y el que no escucha eres tú, tan empeñado estás en que nada funciona… pues bien, no me escuches a mí. Escucha lo que tiene que decir el doctor Becker.

El doctor volvió inmediatamente, retomando el ejercicio con las cartulinas. Las leyó detenidamente para sí, tomó algunas notas. Fuera comenzó a llover, algunas gotas golpearon el cristal de la ventana, con fuerza.

—Es curioso lo que encuentro en estas respuestas… tienen personalidades tan diferentes y sin embargo, hay un nexo común: ninguno de ustedes cree merecer al otro. ¿Puedes darme razones por las que, tú, Phoenix, no crees merecer estar con Miles Edgeworth?

—Vamos, míralo. La mitad del condado sueña con estar con él…

—Y la otra mitad sueña con matarme, Wright —no pudo evitar interrumpir. El doctor Becker rio.

—La belleza es muy subjetiva, Phoenix, y tú ya no tienes quince años para juzgar eso. De hecho… mis primeras impresiones del señor Edgeworth podrían ser que lo encuentro bastante intimidante.

Phoenix ahogó una risa. Edgeworth lo miró mal.

—En realidad, me gusta su personalidad. Me gusta cómo piensa. Es un genio, ¿sabía usted que tiene un coeficiente intelectual superior a la media? ¿Quién no querría estar con alguien así?

—Wright.

—¿Eres sapiosexual, Phoenix? —el otro rio.

Edgeworth miró a uno y a otro, sin comprender la familiaridad con que se trataban. Él jamás haría bromas con su terapeuta, pero Phoenix… bueno, era otro cantar. De hecho, comenzó a enumerar otros motivos, como sus ideales, la forma en que se entregaba a su trabajo, lo humano que era (cobarde más bien), y una serie de razones que Edgeworth hubiera pensado, eso no son argumentos para querer a alguien, sino para aborrecerlo.

Pero ahí estaba Wright, en un psicólogo, porque no había quien lo entendiera.

Becker asintió, sonriendo, como si escuchara eso todos los días. Se volvió hacia él.

—Y usted, señor Edgeworth, ¿por qué cree no merecer a Phoenix Wright?

—Es demasiado bueno, tanto que es idiota. Es generoso, siempre quiere ayudar a alguien a cambio de nada –a veces la gente se aprovecha de él, pero no le importa-. Su intuición… es algo paranormal en los juzgados. En la fiscalía se habla de sus capacidades, se le teme por sus giros en los juicios. Nunca defrauda. Todo el mundo le quiere. Nunca cambia, es genuino. Se preocupa por la gente, se entrega sin miedo. Es valiente, sus valores son admirables —la mano le tembló, y notó un nudo en la garganta—. Es alguien a quien yo no podría hacer feliz.

Phoenix lo miraba, curioso, con ojos como platos. ¿Por qué Edgeworth nunca le había dicho aquello antes?

—Entiendo. Y dígame, ¿usted no merece una persona íntegra a su lado? ¿Aún cree que debe expiar culpas?

Edgeworth enrojeció. Cómo sabía eso el doctor era un misterio, pero si había deducido aquello de sus cartulinas, debía ser una eminencia. Eso, o Wright se lo habría contado en las anteriores sesiones. Con el paso del tiempo, y con mucho esfuerzo, Edgeworth había superado la etapa de las culpas, en gran medida gracias a Phoenix Wright, pero él no lo sabía; nunca lo había compartido.

Negó con la cabeza. Sabía que el doctor Becker solo estaba en la primera base.

—Muy bien. Entonces, esa parte de no poder hacerle feliz, algo que ha repetido en contadas ocasiones, ¿es algo que usted piensa realmente o algo que le han dicho?

Edgeworth elevó la vista, sorprendido. ¿Pasaba de la primera base a la cuarta, sin anestesia?

—¿Miles? —debió pasar un tiempo prudencial sin responder que hasta al mismo abogado le urgía obtener una respuesta.

—Es… complicado.

—¿Puede responder, por favor?

Edgeworth cruzó los brazos y las piernas, nada cómodo. Se lo sacaría, ese doctor lo haría, y él no podría apoyarse más ahí…

—Ambas cosas.

—Dejemos la primera opción para un análisis futuro si el señor Edgeworth está dispuesto. La persona o personas que le han dado ese argumento, ¿qué pruebas tienen?

—Las pruebas son los hechos, doctor —respondió Miles.

—Enumérelos, por favor.

Edgeworth se cruzó de brazos.

—El señor Wright tiene una naturaleza de mártir, y se ha visto embrollado en relaciones destructivas. No quiero ser parte de eso.

Notó a Phoenix observándolo con intensidad. No quería hablar más. No debía. Todo eso era un secr…

—Miles. ¿En qué relaciones te basas para decir algo tan serio?

—Dahlia Hawthorne. Te envenenó. Trató de llevarte a la cárcel.

—Sabes muy bien que yo no estuve con esa persona, Edgeworth. Tuviste oportunidad de conocer a Iris cuando te pasé el testigo —Edgeworth recordaba el caso del templo Hazakura, sí. También a Iris y su excesiva adoración hacia Phoenix. Le asombró descubrir después del caso una indiferencia del abogado hacia ella, tras casi obligarle a defenderla—. Ella siempre fue buena conmigo, mi instinto no me engañó.

—¿Y por qué no retomaste tu relación con ella, Wright?

—Cualquier cosa que sintiera por ella, murió con el paso del tiempo. Para entonces… solo pensaba en ti. En protegerte, en que pudieras recuperarte del DL-6 y que volviéramos a ser amigos.

Edgeworth miró a los ojos de aquel hombre. ¿Le quería por entonces? ¿Pues cuánto tiempo estuvo guardando sus sentimientos?

Sin quererlo, parecían haber entrado en un momento de confesiones, y el psicólogo, como buen profesional, se quedó aparte.

—Por tanto, Iris no fue una relación abusiva, aunque la trama en realidad sí lo fue. ¿Quién es tu segunda relación destructiva? Porque si es igual que la primera, no…

—Kristoph Gavin.

Phoenix palideció. Todo color se fue de su rostro. Ahora fue él quien calló, interrumpido por el "cloc, cloc" de las gotas de lluvia, ahora menos intensas.

—Eso es imposible. No puedes saber… no he hablado a nadie nunca de aquello. A menos que…

—Bueno, es evidente que sí lo ha sido, y lamento que tuvieras que pasar por aquel incidente.

Se giró. Lo que vio no le gustó nada: Phoenix, con esos ojos. La misma mirada que cuando quería probar la inocencia de un cliente a toda costa. Nervioso, dejó de respirar.

—Has hablado con él.

Edgeworth suspiró, asustado. Debía pensar bien la respuesta. "Me lo ha dicho Klavier", no era cierto y podía despertar hostilidades entre él y su subordinado. "Lo han rumoreado" podría funcionar, pero eso habría significado que él había averiguado cosas y hablado con ciertas personas. Wright le pediría nombres. Decir "es de imaginar" era demasiado vago, y por tanto, no válido. Tragó saliva, era la única solución posible. Iban a hacerle confesar, y no quería. Era la excusa más poderosa para derribar los muros que con tanto mimo y a diario construía para no herir a Wright. Sin esos muros, ¿qué le quedaría?

Luchó internamente entre el deseo que le unía a Wright y la necesidad de preservarlo feliz y sano.

Cerró los ojos.

Asintió.

* * *

 _Era una mañana calurosa de mayo. Algunos presos reducían su pena por buen comportamiento. Él, como Jefe de la Fiscalía, en ocasiones debía visitar a algunos de ellos, como aquella mañana. El tipo había sido condenado a diez años y se barajaba la posibilidad de dirimir la pena a ocho. Miles Edgeworth llevaba consigo una libreta llena de apuntes, aunque fue un caso que él mismo llevó cuando estaba bajo las órdenes de Von Karma. Se le ocurrió pensar que tal vez ese hombre fue uno de los tantos inocentes que encarceló. Dick Gumshoe insistió en acompañarlo, pero no le dejaron pasar, por lo que tuvo que esperarlo fuera._

 _Tras la entrevista con Jake Fryscal pasó por las celdas de lujo a recoger un informe de comportamiento de los presos de esa zona._

— _Oh, pero si es el Fiscal en Jefe Miles Edgeworth… se rumorea que está ocupándose de la corrupción. ¿También va a solucionar el estado de los pobres presos que encerró injustamente?_

 _Miles Edgeworth no había tenido apenas trato con Kristoph. Cuando él ejercía, se encontraba en Europa y cuando conoció el final del juicio donde se le acusaba y los esfuerzos de Apollo Justice y Klavier Gavin por encontrar la verdad no volvió a prestar atención a aquello. Kristoph pasó de ser un abogado de renombre que se alzaba con una brillante reputación a ser una sombra entre rejas. Edgeworth solo recordaba haber tratado de limpiar la reputación de Phoenix y de devolverle el distintivo; no quiso saber nada más._

— _Buenos días, señor Gavin. Es un placer ver que sigue en buena salud, aún le quedan varios años aquí_ —el aludido frunció el ceño, pero enseguida sonrió.

— _No se preocupe por mí. Aquí, encerrado, tengo todo lo que necesito. Concierto vis a vis cuando quiero. Mi hermano viene a verme cuando usted le aligera la carga de trabajo. Me cuidan bien, no tengo queja. ¿Y a usted, le cuidan bien? Oh, perdió a su padre… y a su mentor. Bueno. Al menos tiene a ese abogado, ¿no? Phoenix Wright._

 _El fiscal se giró completamente al escuchar el nombre de su némesis. El corazón le latió violentamente. Si el malnacido de Kristoph se atrevía a decir algo negativo sobre él, entonces…_

— _Phoenix Wright… entonces estaba muy necesitado, ¿sabe? No ponga esa cara, yo le ayudé. Le conseguí un trabajo. Hablábamos mucho, entonces. Me contó tantas cosas. Creo que supe suplir perfectamente su vacío emocional._

 _Miles no se movió un ápice. Le estaban dando información muy confidencial, y en ese instante debería haber terminado la conversación con un "que pase un buen día", pero sus pies no le obedecieron. En su lugar, se encontró escuchando las disertaciones de ese antiguo abogado, como si le hubieran clavado al suelo._

— _Sí. Un romántico ese tal Wright. En el poco tiempo que nos conocimos me llamó amigo. Salíamos a tomar copas. Con las copas venían las confidencias, y él… se ponía cariñoso. Se lamentaba de la pérdida de distintivo, me agradecía estar ahí, "no me has abandonado como Edgeworth", me dijo._

 _»_ _"Oh, ese tal Edgeworth no debe ser tan especial si sigue en el otro lado del globo y no ha movido un dedo por ti"._

 _»_ _"No lo sabe, Kristoph" —Kristoph rió, nervioso—. Nos tuteábamos, la confianza era la base de nuestra relación._

— _Y usted la traicionó —no pudo evitar responder Miles, aún con las suelas pegadas al piso._

— _Bueno, formaba parte de mi estrategia. Quería destruirlo._

— _¿Y usted creía ser abogado pensando así?_

 _Kristoph sonreía, consciente de estar por encima de la conversación. Se subió las gafas, en ese gesto altivo, poderoso, que emanaba de su cuerpo._

— _Hay muchos tipos de abogados, igual que hay muchos tipos de fiscales, señor Edgeworth. Su carrera no fue un camino de rosas. Aquí hay muchos presos deseosos de acabar con su vida. Incluso aunque los mataran en ese mismo instante, esa sería su última voluntad._

 _Miles apretó los dientes. ¿Por qué seguía escuchándolo? Solo debía girar sus piernas y dirigirse a la salida. Sin embargo, no lo hizo._

— _Y dígame, ¿cómo está Phoenix? ¿Sigue teniendo pesadillas?_

 _La cara de estupefacción de Edgeworth lo dijo todo, gesto que a Kristoph no le pasó desapercibido._

— _Oh, ¿no se lo ha contado? Creí que eran más que amigos; al menos, eso parecía. Phoenix lo idolatra, ¿sabe? Creo que más allá de lo profesional._

 _Edgeworth apretó los puños._

— _¿Por qué iba a fiarme de la palabra de un hombre que quiso destruirlo?_

— _Siempre puede preguntárselo. Le encantaría tener esa conversación, siempre se quejaba de que usted era demasiado hermético._

 _Edgeworth se acercó aún más a la celda, violando todas las medidas de seguridad: cualquier visitante que no tuviera los permisos de un vis a vis no podía acercarse a más de dos metros._

— _¿Eso también se lo dijo Wright?_

— _No vaya a regañarlo. El tipo lo pasó mal._

— _No debería hablar de lo que le contó Phoenix Wright de forma tan íntima, aunque esa persona sea yo. Debería tener un poco de decencia y discreción._

— _Bueno, parece que a usted le interesa, si no ya se habría marchado —Edgeworth gruñó. Ese capullo de Kristoph no tenía nada que ver con su hermano: era huraño e hiriente; antaño había puesto en aprietos a más de uno en la fiscalía, aunque él no pudiera comprobarlo, al estar en Europa. Debió ser muy buen profesional, pero desde luego, no un buen amigo. Y eso que él no era el mejor para opinar sobre eso._

 _Tuteaba a Wright y sabía cosas de él que Edgeworth no conocía. Era evidente la relación que habían tenido._

— _En cualquier caso, si me permite un consejo, señor Edgeworth, no se involucre con él. Ya no como hombre que quiera destruir a nadie, aunque he escuchado que Wright ha recuperado el distintivo. Supongo que usted tuvo algo que ver, ¿no es así? De alguna forma, mi intuición me dice que a usted no le es indiferente el abogado._

 _»_ _Es extraño, cuando la vida es tan frágil y podemos morir en cualquier momento, ¿no cree?_

 _»_ _Aunque es algo positivo, teniendo en cuenta el historial amoroso de Phoenix: una novia lo envenenó y trató de encarcelarlo; yo mismo hundí toda su carrera, con apenas meses de habernos conocido. ¿Qué podría hacer usted, señor Edgeworth, con todo lo que sabe sobre él?_

 _»_ _Ya le ha hecho daño de forma indirecta, marchándose cuando más lo necesitaba; ¿y no escribió usted una nota de suicidio?_

 _»_ _El pobre Phoenix debió sufrir mucho entonces. Tal vez no sea buena idea confesarle sus sentimientos, porque, teniendo un pasado tan traumático, perderle sería lo último que podría soportar. Tal vez sea usted quien se encuentre una nota de suicidio en su oficina la próxima vez._

 _»_ _Si me disculpa, voy a seguir leyendo. El silencio es uno de los placeres que hay en esta área. Es bienvenido siempre que quiera, señor Edgeworth._

 _El fiscal no pudo ignorar el torrente de rabia que burbujeó en su estómago; cerró las manos en torno a las rejas, y apretó. Dio gracias por tener esa barrera entre él y Kristoph. Mucho después, cuando salió de allí, cuando rememoró todo el discurso, tuvo que admitir que el ex abogado tenía razón._

* * *

Phoenix lo miró, estupefacto. Ahí estaba la razón, la poderosa razón por la que Edgeworth no había sucumbido a sus ruegos. Le había dado mil y un motivos para intentar una relación. Edgeworth las rechazó una por una. Saber ahora sobre esa tertulia ponía las cartas sobre la mesa, y el modo en cómo atajar un problema.

—Tú sabes que Kristoph te está manipulando, ¿verdad?

El fiscal se volvió, con la mirada herida.

—Es posible, Wright, pero en su defensa diré que tiene razón: tus… amantes no han sido afectuosos y te han herido. No sabemos qué podría pasar mañana, y en ese supuesto quedaría yo como ejecutor.

Phoenix se giró, ignorando al doctor. No iba a dejar pasar esa conversación ni la posibilidad de arreglarlo. No iba a darse por vencido.

—En el hipotético caso de que fuera así, ¿por qué estás tan seguro de que me harías daño? ¿Por qué no sería yo quien te manipulara, Edgeworth? Tal vez lo he estado haciendo desde que tuvimos esa conversación, tratando de seducirte —el fiscal miró al suelo, visiblemente avergonzado _._

—Lo que Phoenix quiere decir es: si usted no hubiera tenido esa conversación con el señor Gavin, ¿habría dado una oportunidad a esta relación? —intervino Becker— _._ Piénselo. En ocasiones creemos que los demás saben qué nos conviene, pero lo importante es saber si se trata de una decisión suya.

El fiscal movió las manos, nervioso.

—N-no lo sé. Nunca he… nunca he tenido un compañero.

—No le estoy preguntando eso. Usted, sin pensar en nadie más, ni en su pasado, ni en la hija de Phoenix, solo cierre los ojos y escuche su corazón: ¿querría estar al lado de Phoenix?

El abogado se quedó sin respiración. Edgeworth apretó las manos una contra otra.

—No soy adecuado para él…

—Y sin embargo lo están eligiendo a usted… —apuntó Becker.

—No… no está bien…

—Corta el rollo, Miles —suspiró Phoenix, cansado—. Lo que hizo Gant no está bien. Lo que hizo Von Karma no está bien. Lo que hizo Engarde no estuvo bien.

—¡No soy ningún santo, tampoco! Encarcelé hombres injustamente. Es probable que muchos de ellos estén ahí, en el corredor de la muerte. He condenado sus vidas, ¿cómo puedes siquiera plantearte estar al lado de una persona que ha hecho eso?

—Te manipularon. Y la prueba está en que conocer que te habías hecho fiscal por la decisión de otros te sobrepasó. Huiste, y te empezaste a preguntar cómo podrías seguir con tu camino, adaptándolo a los valores que te enseñó tu padre, tal vez con mi ayuda también. Y entendiste que podrías ser fiscal buscando la verdad, no persiguiendo historiales impolutos. Desde entonces lo aplicas en la corte, y lo mismo hacen tus subordinados. Cambiar algo así no es fácil, Miles. No lo es. No te das cuenta de las grandes cosas que has estado haciendo.

Miles frunció el ceño. Él jamás… nunca se había visto de ese modo.

—¿Ve usted, señor Edgeworth? Donde unos solo ven miseria, otros sacan diferentes conclusiones. Deje de autosabotearse.

Edgeworth miró sus manos, temblorosas. El nudo en la garganta se estaba haciendo insoportable.

—Miles… tú todavía no lo ves, pero… somos invencibles juntos.

Esa frase… le transportó a ciertos acontecimientos de su pasado: la resolución del DL-6; la sorprendente revelación de la verdad en el templo Hazakura; cómo cayó la cúpula policial, con Lana, Gant, en el SL-9; la recuperación de distintivo de Phoenix, y aquellos días en los que estudiaron sistemas fiscales en Europa… el resultado de fiscal y abogado trabajando juntos por la verdad, era innegable. Kristoph podía tener razón sobre el pasado sentimental de Phoenix, pero Phoenix no erraba al nombrar los acontecimientos donde su intervención había sido crucial.

El que ellos pudieran crear un futuro juntos, tan prometedor como las vidas que tenían ahora, acabaron con los resquicios de un muro imposible de sostener por más tiempo. Alzó la mirada, las lágrimas deformando la imagen de Becker, callado, esperando con paciencia sus palabras.

Se giró para ver a Phoenix Wright, su positividad, su sonrisa, la luz de su mundo… se tapó la boca, expulsando el aire largo tiempo contenido.

Phoenix le cogió la mano, emocionado.

—Existe… una posibilidad remota de que… funcione.

Phoenix le besó en la mejilla, retirando todo resto de tristeza.

—Claro que sí. No sabes cuánto significa para mí escuchar eso, Miles.

—Pero tengo miedos. Y no es conveniente cargarte con eso.

El doctor Becker se acercó, arrimando su silla de oficina con ruedines.

—Señor Edgeworth, todo el mundo tiene miedo. Le diré que, personalmente, he conocido muchas personas que han arriesgado incluso sabiendo que iban a perder. Las he tratado tiempo después, ¿sabe qué tienen en común? Ninguna de ellas se arrepiente, aunque haya salido mal.

—Pero nuestra amistad —el fiscal apretó el agarre en la mano de Phoenix—, para mí lo es todo.

—Es evidente que ahora no es la amistad lo que les urge —sonrió Becker—. Hagamos lo siguiente: prueben. Prueben cómo sería estar juntos en una relación. Si al cabo de un mes se sienten mal o desean volver atrás, vengan a verme. Les daré herramientas para trabajar sobre ello.

—Edgeworth. Quiero formar una alianza contigo, más allá de la amistad —Rogó Phoenix por enésima vez.

Como con Phoenix no había forma de razonar, Edgeworth se dirigió a Becker:

—Parece que no ha escuchado bien: este hombre me salvó la vida. ¿Cree usted que podría soportar hacerle daño?

—Dígamelo usted, señor Edgeworth. ¿Cree que la losa guardada todos estos años en su persona no le ha hecho más daño ya de lo que pudiera ocurrir a partir de ahora?

—De cualquier modo… ha sido feliz —se excusó, consciente de que hablaba la verdad.

—He sido feliz porque has estado cerca de mí… cuando has estado —precisó Phoenix, como si estuviera cargándole de culpa sobre sus viajes a Europa y diciéndole a la vez cuán valioso era.

—No sé quién de ustedes es más obstinado. Me gustaría irme a casa hoy —bromeó Becker, sonriendo levemente.

Phoenix aprovechó para lanzar su último cartucho.

—¿Sabes por qué tuve una crisis antes, Edgeworth? Enséñale la cartulina —Becker alzó las cejas, pero buscó lo que Phoenix pedía.

Una de las preguntas que tuvo que leer el abogado era:

 _¿Qué haría si algo grave le ocurriera a Miles Edgeworth?_

Debajo solo había espacio vacío: Phoenix no había contestado paralizado por volver a sentir esa sensación de perderlo de nuevo.

—Así sería mi futuro, Edgeworth, sin ti. Vacío.

—Eso no es cierto. Eventualmente, te enamorarías de otra persona. Una mujer, tal vez. Alguien que pueda entenderte mejor, cuidarte mejor.

—Es posible. Pero, sinceramente, Miles. ¿Por qué voy a volver a esperar a alguien cuando la persona que quiero está a mi lado y corresponde mis sentimientos? ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de la estupidez que propones? ¿Acaso no has visto que toda mi vida estuvo marcada por ti? ¿De que me hice abogado para volver a verte? ¿Cuántas cartas recibiste, Edgeworth? Si te marchas ahora, te mandaré todavía más.

Becker no pudo evitar dejar escapar una risa.

—Mis disculpas. Eso no fue nada profesional.

—No lo fue —replicó Edgeworth con una mirada gélida hacia Becker—. Las bromas de Wright son terribles, si a usted le despierta la risa, tal vez debería consultar un psicólogo.

—¡Edgeworth!

Becker rio más.

Edgeworth frunció el ceño. ¿Cuántas sesiones más habría? ¿Cuántas que tuviera que soportar? ¿Cuántas hasta que ese hombre frente a él le sacase todo su pasado, revolviendo sus traumas?

Maldito Wright.

Se levantó, cansado.

—Desisto. Tengo, no obstante, unas condiciones: nada de muestras afectuosas en público. Ni una palabra a nadie. Y si se te ocurre algún mote cariñoso… te lo haré tragar, Wright.


	7. Puzzle de vida

7.

Phoenix adoptó otra postura al salir de la consulta; una con el pecho erguido, con la mirada desafiante, la frente alta y expectativas, muchas expectativas. Ignorar por qué Edgeworth lo rechazaba sin razón alguna para descubrir después un motivo externo, proveniente de una tercera persona, con el más probable motivo de malmeter y no porque el fiscal estuviera incómodo en su presencia o su pasado les impidiera crear una relación, supuso un descubrimiento.

Podía entender los miedos de Edgeworth, pero al contrario que el fiscal, no los temía.

Phoenix siempre quiso estar a su lado, y ahora se le presentaba la oportunidad; el resto, sería bienvenido.

Contempló el rostro pensativo de su compañero, con el ceño fruncido, y sonrió sin poderlo evitar, consciente de la profundidad de los pensamientos de Miles.

Agarró la mano de Edgeworth y bajaron juntos las escaleras así, sin ninguna prisa, como si necesitaran el contacto, prácticamente en silencio, como si necesitaran volver a deslizarse en la realidad.

Entraron en el coche y se abrocharon los cinturones.

—Miles. ¿Crees que el doctor nos cobrará más por el insulto final?

—¿Nos? Lo pagarás tú si eso sucede, Wright.

—Estupendo. Llevo diez minutos contigo y ya estoy perdiendo dinero…

—Acostúmbrate…

Phoenix pareció desanimarse, o su humor cambió, al igual que lo hizo su mirada, perdiéndose en un punto fijo.

—No debiste haberte guardado lo de Kristoph. ¿Te hizo daño?

Edgeworth suspiró, desbloqueando las ruedas con un giro del volante.

—En realidad solo me abrió los ojos.

—Entonces, ¿deberíamos pagarle una visita? —sonrió.

—Ni se te ocurra.

—¿Vas a protegerme de todo ahora? —se mofó el abogado, inflando el pecho.

—¿Protegerte? Dadas tus estadísticas de supervivencia y exposición al peligro ya tienes alguien o algo que te protege. Aunque, he de decir, quedaron efectos secundarios de ese veneno, aquí —hundió con fuerza el dedo índice en la frente de Phoenix—. ¿Debería dejarte en tu oficina?

—¿Tienes tiempo? Me encantaría comer contigo. Es más, deberíamos reservar el día de hoy para nosotros.

—Me temo que no es posible, tengo tres casos pendientes —el fiscal arrancó, saliendo del aparcamiento.

* * *

¿El amor era siempre así? Cuando trabajaba, a pesar de estar concentrado no paraba de mirar el reloj, esperando el receso para realizar la llamada telefónica de marras que Wright y él se hacían desde hace una semana. El abogado parecía estar genuinamente contento, y le costaba relacionar ese estado con la nueva relación probatoria recién comenzada. Salvo el miércoles, en un encuentro para almorzar, el resto del tiempo apenas hablaron, salvo esas llamadas. Edgeworth debía reconocerlo: era lo más esperado durante el día. Escuchar la voz de Wright en su teléfono le hacía desear volver a besarlo; le trasladaba a aquel día en su casa cuando le dio placer. El tono de Wright parecía haberse suavizado, como si le hablara de forma diferente, ¿tal vez como un amante? Apretó los puños. Tras colgar, se perdía en sus propios pensamientos, siendo difícil volver a concentrarse.

Pasó las páginas de su agenda, tratando de encontrar un hueco libre. El viernes solo tenía que firmar unos autos y recoger una información del juzgado. Miró el resto de la agenda de sus subordinados y mandó un mensaje a Phoenix preguntando si el viernes estaba libre.

La respuesta no tardó en llegar y Edgeworth se dirigió hacia el despacho de Simon Blackquill. Cuando fue invitado entró, encontrándose con compañía.

—Oh…

—Ho-hola, señor Edgeworth —saludó Athena, apoyada en el otro lado de la mesa. Widget adornaba su cuello, coloreado de color azul. La joven debió fijarse en su rostro desaprobatorio y añadió—. Antes de que pregunte qué hago en territorio enemigo, he de decir que necesitaba hablar con Simon.

El aludido se levantó, hizo una reverencia a su jefe, como era habitual. Taka gorgojeó sobre su poyete de madera, en la esquina. Se arregló las plumas, era un halcón muy educado.

—Athena, espérame fuera.

—No es necesario —Edgeworth se acercó al escritorio—. He visto que el viernes vas a interrogar a Martin Lomas.

Solo venía a pedirte si puedes recoger unos sobres al Departamento de Policía, estoy esperando unas pruebas sobre un caso en marcha y tengo que ir al juzgado.

Simon lo miró como si le hubiera pedido la luna. Recordó entonces, el inspector Gumshoe estaba fuera del estado, recabando información de un caso para Klavier Gavin.

—Eh, claro, señor Edgeworth-sama. No se preocupe.

—¿Podrás dejarlos en mi oficina después? Estaré fuera.

—Por supuesto —Simon se inclinó respetuosamente mientras Athena miraba a uno y a otro, extrañada.

Edgeworth dio las gracias, dirigió su mirada hacia Athena para despedirse y salió apresuradamente.

—Eh, Simon, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó la joven, cuya intuición era demasiada para dejarlo pasar.

—E-Edgeworth-sama nunca pide nada a nadie. ¿Estará bien?

—S-se ha ido todo sonrojado. ¿Crees que le pedirá una cita a mi jefe? —se sentó en su mesa, con una sonrisa traviesa.

Simon picoteó la frente de Athena varias veces.

—Athena, a veces me da miedo saber qué hay en tu cabecita.

* * *

Edgeworth tosió, tratando de tranquilizarse. ¿Por qué siempre acudía la tos cuando se ponía nervioso? Frotó las manos contra el pantalón para dejar de sudar. Diez minutos después la portezuela del coche se abrió y Phoenix ocupó el asiento del copiloto.

—Hey, Edgeworth —Notó las mejillas arder. Ni siquiera lo había besado, solo con esa sonrisa lo dejó fuera de juego. Apretó los puños, consciente de su autocontrol mermando.

—Hola, Wright.

—Me alegro mucho de verte, ¿cómo ha ido tu semana? —Afortunadamente, hablar de la rutina tranquilizó a Edgeworth, quien escuchó después las andanzas del abogado. Era curioso lo que despertaba ahora la voz de Wright en su cuerpo. Nunca había sido consciente, o no quiso reconocerlo, pero era como si lo acariciase, como si en lugar de hablarle, le susurrara algo íntimo, aunque la charla fuera banal e intranscendente.

—¿Dónde cenaremos? —preguntó el abogado, consultando la hora, las siete y media.

—Tienes la posibilidad de escoger, hoy. Siempre te quejas de que mis restaurantes son demasiado distinguidos —gruñó.

—Hey —la mano de Wright en su muslo le hizo perder el control por un momento. Volvió a concentrarse en la carretera—. ¿En serio? Estás intentando esto del doctor Becker con todas tus fuerzas.

—Elige rápido, Wright. El _Corvette_ consume mucho.

—Oh, claro —escuchó a Wright reírse—. Veamos… ¿dónde estamos?

—Solo nombra un sitio y conduciré hasta allí —El abogado quedó pensativo un segundo y nombró un restaurante hindú cercano al Lago Gourd. Edgeworth cambió de sentido.

El fiscal trató de tranquilizarse durante la cena. Había estado investigando acerca de los mejores planes para las primeras citas, aunque esa no fuera su primera cita ni tampoco estuvieran saliendo formalmente, pero Edgeworth tenía muchas ganas de pasar tiempo con él. De agradarlo. Él no era una persona divertida, y Wright lo sabía, pero el abogado le había dicho que deseaba verlo, y Edgeworth quería hacer su mejor esfuerzo porque Wright lo pasara bien. Sus dotes de observación detectaron lo mucho que a Wright le gustaba cenar fuera, pues él y Maya lo hacían a menudo, por tanto era una apuesta segura. Después, Wright comentó algo sobre una película, y Edgeworth también supo captar el detalle. Al finalizar la cena, Edgeworth condujo hasta el cine en aras de escoger una visión conjunta.

—Ah… la verdad es que… Edgeworth, estoy muy cansado para ver una película —el gesto de total desolación por parte del otro hizo a Phoenix alzar las manos en señal de disculpa—. Es muy buen plan, de verdad, quizá podamos hacerlo otro día.

Edgeworth miró el reloj. Las nueve. Observó alrededor: la muchedumbre hacía cola para entrar al cine. Algunos niños corretearon pidiendo palomitas. Las parejas se susurraban mirándose a los ojos.

Edgeworth frunció el ceño.

—¿Quieres que te lleve de vuelta al apartamento?

—Ah… no. Quiero estar más tiempo contigo —Phoenix deslizó la mano para enredarla con la suya y ambos se sonrojaron—. No tienes idea de dónde ir, ¿no?

Edgeworth asintió. Se sentía tan inútil… esto de los noviazgos no era para él.

—M-Miles. Yo tengo una propuesta, pero no sé si estás dispuesto —Edgeworth contempló sus ojos azules, prístinos. Le aumentaron las pulsaciones—. Me encantaría ir a tu casa. Me encantaría… quedarme a dormir otra vez.

Edgeworth miró hacia el infinito. Tal vez estuvo pensando demasiado, porque el abogado soltó su mano.

—Está bien si no quieres, Edgeworth, solo tienes que decirlo. Podemos hacer otra cosa. Estoy feliz estando solo a tu lado.

Edgeworth dio un paso atrás, abrumado por el halago. Ese hombre… no iba a dejar de avergonzarlo… pero sentía un calorcito agradable por el pecho cuando lo miraba de ese modo. Edgeworth trató de pensar en otra cosa, antes de que ese calorcito se extendiera hasta su entrepierna y las manos respondieran antes que él. Tosió.

—¿Hay que pasar por tu apartamento para coger ropa? —¿qué se hacía en estos casos? ¿Estaba bien prestarle su ropa para dormir como la otra vez? ¿Tal vez era demasiado atrevido? ¿Era un error hacer la pregunta porque era evidente?

—¿Estás seguro? No voy a obligarte a hacer nada que no quieras.

—Lo dudo… ejem. Lo pregunto porque… Wright, no sé si estás cómodo usando mi ropa, ni si… —la vergüenza lo invadía, sintiéndose inútil. ¿Por qué tenía que sentirse tan sobrepasado? Se puso una mano sobre la cara.

—Está bien, pasemos por mi apartamento. No te agobies, Edgeworth. Nada es más importante que estar juntos; déjame a mí preocuparme por los detalles.

—Eso no se te da bien —gruñó Edgeworth, cruzando los brazos, pero arrancó igualmente, ignorando la risa de Wright a su lado.

Al aproximarse al apartamento, Edgeworth volvió a tener un nuevo miedo.

—¿Está Trucy en casa?

—No lo sé, ¿quieres esperar aquí?

—¿Qué vas a decirle?

Phoenix lo miró, soñador.

—Que tengo una cita con el fiscal más increíble del condado y no iré a dormir a casa —Edgeworth aparcó a escasos metros.

—Wright, ni se te ocurra…

Pero la amenaza se perdió junto al frescor de primeros de Diciembre, obligando a Wright a ceñirse a su bufanda en cuanto salió del coche, corriendo rápidamente hacia la casa.

Volvió con una pequeña mochila gris, que dejó en la parte de atrás del coche.

—¿Me has echado de menos? Ja, ja, ja, vaya cara, Edgeworth, cualquiera diría que te lo estás pasando bien.

—Es mi cara. Si no te gusta, no la mires.

—Me encanta —dijo, de repente en su oreja, y le plantó un beso en la mejilla que el fiscal recibió con timidez.

Se giró, porque, demonios, desde la primera consulta con el doctor Becker no habían vuelto a besarse, y Edgeworth lo deseaba, pero no sabía cómo pedirlo, aunque tenía la sospecha de que si se lo robaba, encandilaría a Wright.

Esperaría a estar en su casa, donde parecía más cómodo y desinhibido.

Se entretuvo mientras Wright le daba plática, dirigiendo el _Corvette_ por las colinas circundantes a su barrio, donde reinaba el silencio y la brisa era más intensa por la proximidad al mar y por la altura.

Al entrar, Wright dejó sobre la mesita próxima al sofá su mochila, animándole a ver algo en la tele, juntos. Miles encendió el aparato, y mientras hacían zapping, Wright iba comentando un programa, otro, y otro más, riéndose, y aquello era una tontería, pero le ayudó a relajarse, a pesar de tener al abogado tan cerca.

—Voy a hacer un té —anunció, cuando por fin se habían puesto de acuerdo en ver un programa.

Al volver, Edgeworth se encontró al abogado con la cabeza inclinada y los ojos cerrados. Dejó la bandeja sobre la mesita de café, se sentó pacientemente, se llevó la taza de porcelana china a los labios y degustó el líquido caliente, que lo relajó aún más. Se giró, contemplando al abogado, con la cabeza colgando. Miles se arrimó de forma que si su cabeza caía, lo hiciera sobre su hombro. Trató de concentrarse en las imágenes frente a él, un programa de investigación sobre fraudes.

Wright empezó a roncar. Bajito, pero lo suficiente para volver a acelerar sus pulsaciones. Al poco rato miró su taza, limpia, mientras la de Wright se enfriaba sobre la mesa.

Esperó que el abogado hubiera caído dormido por el cansancio y no por aburrimiento, sería demasiado humillante, aunque ya lo era quedarse dormido en una cita.

Despertó a Wright zarandeándolo suavemente. Cuando abrió los ojos, retiró la mirada… estaba demasiado cerca.

—Uh… oh, ¿qué pasa? ¿Me he dormido? Pff, nooo —Al menos tuvo la decencia de taparse la cara. Edgeworth tiró de su mano para hacerlo levantarse—. Pff, perdona, Edgeworth, estoy hecho polvo…

El fiscal no respondió; en su lugar recogió la mochila con la ropa de Phoenix y subió sin soltarlo hacia la habitación de huéspedes. Le entregó la mochila en la mano a la vez que comentó:

—Cámbiate y duerme —la forma en cómo cerró la puerta dejándolo al otro lado no fue demasiado amable.

Wright tal vez creyera que estuviera enfadado, aunque nada más lejos de la realidad. Su mente bulló a toda velocidad, pensando qué podría decirle cuando despertara, o si era adecuado prepararle un delicioso desayuno en la mañana.

Bajó un rato a su oficina para revisar unos papeles pero veinte minutos después fue él quien se encontró cabeceando sobre el escritorio. Había sido una semana muy dura.

Las doce y media.

El fiscal se puso el pijama y abrió el cobertor de su cama; la imagen de Wright sobre ellas, desnudo, con cara de disfrute, lo volvió a invadir.

—No. A dormir.

Se introdujo en las suaves sábanas de raso, esta vez de color plata y trató de abandonarse al sueño. Media hora después ni sus latidos se habían calmado ni su mente le daba tregua, pasando imágenes de la tarde acontecida junto a Phoenix. Su pelo ridículo, esa sonrisa encantadora; su mirada, tan determinada, y la risa…

No tenía ni idea de cuán intensos eran los sentimientos del abogado; los suyos, sin embargo, se intensificaban con los años, siendo cada vez más difícil ignorar sus necesidades.

Cuando el reloj dio la una y Edgeworth seguía entre las sábanas luchando por dormirse, se levantó. Bebió agua y entró al baño. No utilizó la cisterna para no despertar a Wright… Miró hacia la puerta de la habitación de invitados, cerrada como él la había dejado. Luchó contra el impulso de abrirla, pero sus pies, envueltos en unas zapatillas color crema, lo traicionaron. Sus sentidos se despertaron claramente al alcanzar la puerta y abrirla con cuidado. Oteó por una rendija: Wright roncaba plácidamente, ajeno a ser observado. Miles abrió aún más la puerta, se coló. Estuvo mirándolo de pie un buen rato, durante el cual Wright ni siquiera se movió: su cabeza descansaba hacia un lado, con la espalda apoyada en el colchón, totalmente tapado hasta el cuello.

¿Tendría frío?

Qué injusto, pensó Miles, en casa de un extraño y durmiendo a pierna suelta. Se acercó más, hasta distinguir sus pestañas. Un finísimo hilo de saliva decoraba la comisura de sus labios. El corazón de Miles se aceleró al tener a este hombre en su casa, a su alcance, tan cerca...

Nunca consideró algo así, ni siquiera soñó con ello. Wright para él estaba vetado, y la idea echó más raíces cuando salió de la cárcel, después de hablar con Kristoph. Pero Wright, su testarudez, su fortaleza… lo habían contagiado, y ahora quería saber cómo sería su vida juntos.

¿Cuándo podrían dormir en la misma cama? Miles creyó no poder hacerlo; no se relajaría, escuchar la respiración de otro tan cerca lo enervaría; es probable que echara a Wright después de la primera noche si roncaba así.

La poca luz de fuera dibujaba sombras en la cara del abogado, haciéndolo tan real y presente que Edgeworth tuvo miedo de que en cualquier momento se desvaneciese si dejaba de contemplarlo.

Se sentó en la cama, consciente de que aquel era un paso arriesgado y nada apropiado, pero minutos después de tocar la almohada y taparse, de lado junto a él, escuchando la respiración de Wright mientras lo miraba con intensidad, acabó catapultándose a las puertas del sueño.

* * *

Pestañeó, un techo adornado con escayola lo desorientó. Ah, estaba en casa de Edgeworth… sintió vergüenza al pensar en no haber aprovechado la noche como hubiera querido, cayendo dormido en el sofá poco después de llegar… Suspiró, qué calor tan agradable. Debía tener un buen aislamiento contra el frío. Se giró para seguir durmiendo cuando se dio cuenta de que la fuente de calor yacía acostada a su lado, con los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta, respirando plácidamente.

—Edgeworth…

Miró hacia la puerta, estaba cerrada. ¿Tal vez había tenido alguna pesadilla en la noche? El pecho bombeó furiosamente ante la cercanía de su compañero y la escena íntima compartida. Phoenix sonrió. Podría acostumbrarse a esa vista de ahora en adelante.

Con la mirada absorbió esas pestañas largas, la piel inmaculada del fiscal, los pliegues de sus orejas, sus mechones de pelo, cayendo ligeramente por la frente, por las sienes, desordenados. La nariz; sus cejas, tan afiladas. Se detuvo en los labios y por un momento deseó tocarlos. Se giró completamente, elevándose con el codo para observarlo mejor.

Dios, era absolutamente perfecto.

Ojalá ese hombre bajara de una vez sus barreras y confiara en sí mismo. Phoenix tenía la sospecha de que Edgeworth confiaba más en él que en su propia persona.

Le hubiera gustado que Edgeworth contara la conversación completa con Kristoph. Justo cuando habían compartido sus secretos en una tarde de lluvia, tuvo que aparecer otro obstáculo. Claro que, en este caso Phoenix sí era culpable. Con Dahlia fue diferente, porque confiar en ella fue confiar en Iris, y aparentemente eso no fue una mentira; sin embargo, con Kristoph fue muy diferente, y, aunque Phoenix era consciente de estar viviendo una relación pasajera, le hizo arrepentirse de haber dado tanto de sí a alguien que no lo merecía.

Volvió a apoyar la cabeza en la almohada, y despacio, muy despacio, rodeó la cintura de Miles con el brazo, pegándose a él, palpando el tejido del pijama. Aspiró su olor corporal, enviando cientos de estímulos a todo su cerebro y a ciertas partes específicas de su anatomía. Trató de ignorarlas, quería volver a dormir, ahora acompañado.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos la calidez había desaparecido, así como el cuerpo a su lado. Confuso, se frotó los ojos y se incorporó. Escuchó ruidos diversos, provenientes de la planta de abajo, así que se puso las zapatillas.

Encontró a Miles vestido con pantalones cómodos y una chaqueta, cubierto por el delantal, el cabello ligeramente húmedo, preparando unos deliciosos huevos revueltos, tostadas y té.

—Buenos días —dijo al entrar, agradado por la visión de un Miles relajado ejecutando acciones rutinarias.

—B-buenas —correspondió el saludo sin mirar—. He preparado té porque ignoro si prefieres té o café para desayunar. En cualquier caso, se puede preparar café también en esta máquina.

Phoenix siguió caminando hasta rodearlo. Miles se puso rígido, aunque no detuvo lo que estaba haciendo.

—Te he echado de menos cuando me he despertado —susurró, muy cerca de su oreja.

—No sé de qué hablas —Phoenix sonrió, dándole espacio pero sin dejar de mirarlo. Apoyó el codo en la encimera, en un gesto chulesco.

—Oh, ¿de qué hablo? Hablo de pruebas —y volvió a acercarse—. Hay un cabello tuyo en la almohada.

Edgeworth ni se inmutó, colocando los frascos de mermelada.

—Claro que hay cabellos míos, Wright, es mi casa.

—Dijiste que es la habitación de invitados —siguió el otro, juguetón.

—¿Quieres té o café?

—Miles… —el fiscal colocó los platos sobre la bandeja, y solo su taza de té con un poco de miel. Phoenix le agarró los brazos para hacer contacto visual—. Está bien si has dormido conmigo, es lo que los novios hacen —Edgeworth enrojeció y apretó los labios—. De hecho, me decepcioné un poco cuando me mandaste a la habitación de invitados otra vez… Mm, qué bien hueles. ¿Qué es, fresa?

Miles recuperó su gesto amargo para responder.

—Típico del hombre que solo sabe el nombre de tres flores, supongo que es trasladable a otros ámbitos. Es granate con hibisco.

—¿Granate? ¿Eso no es una fruta? —siguió Phoenix—. La verdad es que parece apetitosa, como tú.

Liberó su agarre para rodear el cuello y besarlo brevemente. Cuando Edgeworth fue a responder el beso, el abogado se apartó mirando con gula la bandeja.

—Oh, qué lujo, para mí también —contempló las tostadas, doradas en su punto. A él a veces se le quemaban, recordó cuando Maya o Trucy le regañaban por eso.

Junto a los platos había botes de mermelada y mantequilla en forma de vidrio, decorados. No se parecían en nada a los de su alacena. La cubertería era exquisita, hasta la bandeja parecía de calidad. Edgeworth debía comprar en sitios muy caros.

Disfrutaron de una charla banal mientras degustaron el desayuno en la mesa de la cocina, rodeados de silencio, tan solo interrumpidos por el canto de los pájaros y el entrechocar de cubiertos.

Phoenix agradeció los alimentos y subió a ducharse, reapareciendo mucho más despierto y envuelto en ropas casuales, una sudadera gris a rayas y un pantalón de deporte. Se lavó los dientes, examinando el baño; aunque, tuvo que reconocer, en ese sentido no había diferencia salvo los sanitarios caros: su propio apartamento gozaba siempre de un baño impoluto. Le encantaba limpiarlo cuando estaba estresado.

Miles leía el periódico en el sofá cuando bajó la escalera. La luz invernal de fuera se proyectaba desde los enormes ventanales invadiendo toda la sala, aplicando luces y sombras sobre la figura del fiscal, completamente concentrado en su lectura.

Se arrastró por el otro lado hasta estar prácticamente oliendo su cuello. Un sexto sentido, el de alguien acostumbrado a tener mucho espacio personal, avisó a Edgeworth, quien empujó a ciegas a lo que hubiera dentro de su límite de intimidad. Phoenix cayó al suelo con un sonoro "paf". En lugar de dolerse, rio a carcajadas.

—¡Wright!

—Un poco más y te conviertes en estatua —se incorporó, quedándose de pie frente a él—. ¿Qué lees?

—Noticias. Me gusta estar informado.

—Ya veo. ¿Puedo? —señaló un espacio a su lado.

Edgeworth enrojeció como si le hubieran pedido sexo. Asintió, cohibido. Phoenix ocupó su lado izquierdo, pegándose todo lo posible.

—Wright, el sofá es amplio.

—Edgeworth, el periódico tiene un tamaño determinado.

—Wright. Puedes leer este mismo periódico en otro momento.

—Es una excusa para sentir tu calor, ya que no me has dejado mucha opción en la cama —Edgeworth desvió la vista, desarmado.

Phoenix podía ver cómo bullía la mente del otro, luchando, quizá, por fabricar alguna excusa, fallando estrepitosamente. En lugar de eso, preguntó:

—¿Estás aburrido?

Ahora el desarmado fue Phoenix.

—Claro que no, ¿por qué preguntas eso?

—No soy muy buena compañía, Wright. Serio, concentrado, introvertido, de mirada gélida…

—Espero que no pongas eso en los perfiles de citas. Suenas como un psicópata.

Edgeworth gruñó, dando a Phoenix de nuevo otra ocasión para reír. ¿Cómo podía pensar en ser aburrido? Su personalidad era tan impredecible… Agarró la manga de la chaqueta de Edgeworth y la enrolló y desenrolló sobre sí misma.

—Ah, hablando de estar. ¿Tú cómo te encuentras? A mi lado, quiero decir.

—Extraño.

—No sé cómo tomarme eso…

—Dormícontigo —se atropelló el fiscal, tosiendo en el proceso—. Me resultaba difícil conciliar el sueño.

Phoenix dejó de enrollar la manga y enlazó su mano con los dedos de Miles.

—¿Eso significa que me vas a dejar dormir en tu cama esta noche? —Tras un largo silencio, durante el cual contempló sus manos unidas, Edgeworth admitió:

—¿Es eso lo que hacen las parejas?

—No, Miles, eso es lo que yo quiero —la mirada gélida pestañeó, como si estuviera barruntando la respuesta, o tal vez estudiando qué sentía al escuchar eso. Miles era tan complejo… y a Phoenix siempre le habían gustado los desafíos. Se acercó a su cara despacio, como si pidiera permiso silenciosamente. Miles no se alejó, adelantó la cara ligeramente, con las mejillas coloreadas, el cabello enmarcando el rostro. Sus labios se unieron despacio, tímidos, tanteándose. Phoenix se inclinó para cambiar el ángulo del beso y notó a Edgeworth siguiéndolo. De repente, su lengua pidió permiso para entrar y Phoenix jadeó, sorprendido. Las manos, unidas, se deshicieron para ponerlas en el cuerpo del otro. Ambos notaron sus respiraciones erráticas. El sonido de sus salivas mezclándose fue como una sinfonía que llenó el cuarto.

—Me gustas mucho —susurró Phoenix, recibiendo un gruñido de satisfacción del fiscal cuando le mordió ligeramente en el cuello.

Edgeworth inclinó la cabeza para darle mejor acceso, mientras con las manos palpaba el pecho, como si el abogado fuese a desvanecerse en cualquier momento. Phoenix bajó la cremallera de la sudadera, y se puso a horcajadas sobre él. El periódico cayó al suelo entre ambos, mostrando una noticia acerca de uno de los casos en los que Edgeworth estaba involucrado como fiscal, junto a una foto en su traje de faena, al lado de un policía.

Phoenix dejó de besarlo para mirarle a la cara: un rostro envuelto en pasión, azorado, respirando dificultosamente, con los ojos entrecerrados, las pupilas dilatadas… abrió la boca, tal vez para disuadirle de seguir, pero la mano en su nuca lo acercó a él, saboreando de nuevo sus labios, aproximándole más con los brazos, gruñendo cuando eso no fue posible.

—¿Q-quieres que… vayamos a un sitio más cómodo? —propuso Phoenix, alzando la barbilla de Miles, quien asintió.

Volaron de nuevo escaleras arriba. Phoenix se dirigió sin orden ni concierto hacia el cuarto de Edgeworth, pero este tiró de él.

—Ni lo sueñes. Las sábanas son de seda.

En su lugar, entraron en el cuarto de invitados. Phoenix rio al notar a Edgeworth dubitativo en sus acciones, como si estuviera controlándose o no supiera cuál era el siguiente paso.

Cayeron sobre la cama, ya recogida, uno sobre otro. Phoenix se desprendió de sudadera y pantalón deprisa, no fuese a ser que Miles se arrepintiera en cualquier momento. Aunque mirándolo bien, con esos ojos de adoración reflejándose, no parecía querer retractarse. Miles imprimió varios besos a lo largo de su pecho, fue bajando lentamente, de modo que al llegar a la cadera, Phoenix notó la incomodidad en su entrepierna.

—Eh, Miles, quítate la ropa, quiero sentirte —pidió, apoyándose en un codo.

Edgeworth tosió, en esa tos de nerviosismo que Phoenix conocía bien.

—Me gusta complacerte, no hace falta —y de un tirón, desprendió a Phoenix de la ropa interior. Jadeó al notar el aire alrededor de su miembro henchido.

—Miles… sabes que esto no va a funcionar si no es cosa de dos. De hecho, me gustaría devolverte el favor del otro día.

—No —Miles rodeó el miembro de Phoenix y comenzó a subir y bajar la mano sobre él. Phoenix se dejó caer, mordiéndose el labio, consciente de lo poco que duraría si Miles seguía tocándolo así.

—M-Miles, por favor…

—Disfrútalo, Wright —pidió el otro colocándose sobre él, sin parar la maniobra, añadiendo los labios a su boca, callándolo sin remedio, llenándolo de estímulos para distraerlo.

Phoenix no picó el anzuelo. Usando toda su fuerza, se desprendió de esa boca gloriosa y dio la vuelta intercambiando posiciones. Edgeworth lo miró, confuso, mientras a todo correr Phoenix le desprendía de los calcetines y los pantalones. Coló una mano en la ropa interior sin dejar de mirarlo, cerrando los ojos al contacto.

—No vas a dejarme en paz hasta salirte con la tuya, típico —finalmente, Edgeworth se incoporó para quitarse la chaqueta y la camiseta de debajo.

Phoenix lo miró, extasiado.

—Uf. Es posible que hoy sea yo quien termine sin que me toques. Eres muy hermoso, Miles.

El aludido, cohibido, miró hacia un lado. Phoenix desprendió la última pieza de ropa y alineó su cuerpo con el suyo, besándolo en todas partes, sorprendido cuando el fiscal comenzó a jadear, a tocarle sin pudor, intercambiando posiciones otra vez.

—¿Vamos a… dejar… de rodar? —inquirió Phoenix, entre besos.

—¿Hasta dónde quieres llegar hoy, Phoenix? —la pregunta, esa pregunta, arrancó un jadeo en lo más profundo de su garganta.

—Contigo, hasta el final, siempre, Miles —el otro se sonrojó, y asintió—. Siempre que tú estés preparado, claro.

Nuevamente otra tos. Phoenix adivinó una pregunta incómoda.

—¿Qué prefieres? Siempre quiero ir arriba, pero siendo tú puedo hacer una excepción.

Phoenix se incorporó, sorprendido.

—¿Ajá? ¿No lo dices para complacerme nada más? —le retiró un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja, cariñosamente.

Como respuesta, una de las manos de Edgeworth se coló en su entrepierna, apretando. Phoenix jadeó y se arqueó.

—Uf, te he entendido… —Phoenix volvió a besarlo—. Adelante. Estoy preparado.

Edgeworth bufó. Tras varias caricias y un juego de preliminares relativamente corto, introdujo un dedo delicadamente, y Phoenix apretó los dientes.

—No deberías decir mentiras, Wright… —Edgeworth se levantó, dejándolo tumbado, respirando con dificultad, para volver con un bote transparente. Se aplicó una generosa cantidad en el dedo anular, jugueteó mientras lo besaba y después hizo lo propio en el dedo corazón.

Cuando Phoenix recibió el tercer dedo, necesitó un tiempo prudente para poder ajustarse.

—¿Quieres parar? —preguntó el fiscal, con los ojos velados por la lujuria.

—¿Te ha parecido alguna vez que me haya rendido estando frente a ti?

Edgeworth sonrió ante la impertinencia de sus respuestas. Giró sus dedos, haciendo al abogado jadear de nuevo.

La súplica silenciosa para seguir adelante después de otro juego previo de besos y caricias hizo que ambos se concentraran en el otro. Miles colocó un cojín bajo el trasero de Phoenix para tener mejor acceso, comprobó la dilatación de su compañero y procedió a entrar muy despacio.

Phoenix llevaba mucho tiempo sin tener relaciones, trató de concentrarse en el placer visual de tener a Miles Edgeworth sobre él, en pensar que después de muchos años al fin iba a unirse a ese hombre; no pudo evitar una sonrisa socarrona.

Edgeworth fue dulce, amable, atento. Debía tener mucho autocontrol al entrar y salir varias veces para ayudarle a ajustarse. Quedaron un momento uno dentro de otro, mirándose, repartiéndose diversas caricias para hacerles seguir en el juego. Edgeworth parecía querer imprimir precisión en sus actos, en lugar de dejarse llevar, pero esa forma de hacerlo era tan Miles que catapultó a Phoenix a una urgencia extrema, instándole a moverse, por favor.

Las primeras embestidas fueron dolorosas, y el fiscal le advirtió que pararía inmediatamente; fue cuando Phoenix le dijo, entre jadeos, que el dolor formaba parte de la vida, y no quería renunciar al dolor más esperado y perfecto.

Miles comenzó a moverse mucho después de lo anticipado; luchaba fervientemente por hacer disfrutar a su compañero, y por no terminar, a pesar de las sensaciones, los ardores, esos escalofríos envolviendo su persona.

Los jadeos llenaron la habitación de invitados, un cuarto que Miles jamás volvería a mirar de la misma forma, y por fin se abandonó a los placeres con Phoenix Wright, el hombre que lo había salvado incluso de sí mismo.

—Miles…

—Phoenix…

El abogado buscó la mano de su compañero para enlazarla con la suya, el dolor desvaneciéndose poco a poco, sustituyéndose por un placer añorado, ignorado durante mucho tiempo. Cuando, en una de las embestidas, notó la presión en la próstata, los jadeos se hicieron más profundos, de forma ya no se reconocía su propia voz.

—M-Miles… te quiero —culminó Phoenix, dejando caer una lágrima silenciosa, tal vez de alivio, o quizá de tanta frustración liberada.

Miles gruñó, apretando con fuerza la unión de sus dedos, mientras con la otra mano notó el miembro de Phoenix reblandeciéndose, después de derramarse en su vientre.

Intensificó las embestidas, haciendo que el cabecero de la cama golpease la pared, en esos pequeños clichés, tan reales, tan naturales.

—Ph-Phoenix…. —el aludido le sonrió con cariño, disfrutando de los envites del post-orgasmo, perdiéndose en ese grito desgarrador pero necesario que era la consumición de lo que sería una nueva vida entre ambos.

Edgeworth cayó sin fuerzas, junto a él, mientras Phoenix alargó el brazo hacia la mesilla, cogió un pañuelo de papel y limpió los restos del semen en su estómago.


	8. La patata que se agita

8.

—¿Puedes ser más pegajoso, Wright? —se quejó Edgeworth al notar los brazos alrededor de él, pero sin hacer ningún movimiento para apartarlo. Ambos se habían echado la colcha por encima: hacía frío y estaban sudados.

—Verás cuando te pregunte el doctor Becker por este momento y te pongas del color de tu traje.

—¡Wright!

—Oh. Ya vuelvo a ser Wright. Ser Phoenix ha durado un asalto sexual —Edgeworth se incorporó, apoyándose en el codo.

—Asalto. Llamas a esto asalto, cuando eres quien me está impidiendo moverme de la cama.

—Tengo malas experiencias con tus huidas…

Edgeworth volvió a dejarse caer sobre el colchón.

—¿Alguna vez podré liberarme de ese estigma? —Phoenix no respondió, en su lugar depositó un beso en su clavícula. La mirada, intensa, lo dejó sin habla.

—Espero haberte hecho sentir bien —Edgeworth desvió la mirada, incómodo.

—¿Eres de esas personas que necesitan retroalimentación después de un encuentro íntimo?

—Es difícil saber qué piensas —Phoenix se incorporó, sentándose, pero un dolor localizado le impidió tomar la posición correcta—. Oh…

Volvió a dejarse caer, dolorido.

—Eres muy optimista —bromeó Edgeworth.

—Veremos a ver quién no se puede sentar la próxima vez.

—Oh. ¿Planeas un cambio de roles?

—Ya deberías haberte dado cuenta de que quiero probar todo contigo.

—A diferencia de mí, eres muy elocuente —gruñó el fiscal—. Espero discreción. Y eso se extiende a tu doctor Becker.

—Es NUESTRO doctor ahora, Miles. Terapia de pareja.

Edgeworth se sentó, abrazó las rodillas, esperando no estropear el momento, expresó:

—Wright, no sé muy bien cuál es tu expectativa de este fin de semana, pero suelo estar bastante ocupado trabajando. ¿Va a ser un problema?

Phoenix elevó la mirada sin poder conectarla con la de su compañero.

—¿Me estás pidiendo permiso para trabajar?

—Debes saber que tengo una rutina.

—No me sorprende. ¿Quieres ayuda, o prefieres trabajar en soledad?

—Creo que escogeré la opción dos, por ahora —vio a Phoenix sonreír y se levantó de la cama. Volver a ver su cuerpo desnudo, con el olor de Phoenix pegado a él, le devolvió a la realidad. Se giró, notando unos ojos sobre su persona. Sonrió inconscientemente, por la situación, el momento; por estar ambos desnudos y vulnerables pero extremadamente satisfechos.

* * *

Edgeworth finalizó la llamada con el jefe de policía, suspiró y anotó en su agenda. La semana que viene se antojaba complicada, y esperaba informes de sus subordinados, los cuales debería revisar. Se puso al habla con Blackquill y volvió a escuchar la vocecilla de la señorita Cykes a lo lejos. ¿Pero cuánto tiempo pasaban juntos fiscal y abogada? ¿Estarían compartiendo lo mismo que él y Wright?

La sensación de su corazón vapuleado como una patata con el solo pensamiento del letrado, ejecutaba ahora saltos y vuelos rápidos, hasta tenerlo en la garganta, impidiéndole respirar.

Unos toques en la puerta lo alertaron. La traviesa cara de Phoenix se asomó.

—Señor Fiscal en Jefe, es su hora del almuerzo —abrió la puerta sin permiso, se coló sin permiso y depositó un plato con un sándwich de pavo y lechuga—. Te traigo la mayonesa, porque no sé si te gusta con ella o no.

Edgeworth tosió, cogido por sorpresa, y la patata volvió a hacer de las suyas.

—M-me gusta con pimienta —el abogado desapareció para traerla, pero al poco rato debió recordar que no era su casa, y por tanto no conocía el orden de las cosas.

—Edgeworth… —el fiscal se había levantado, plato en mano. En la cocina, otro sándwich exactamente igual estaba sobre la mesa, sobre papel de horno, junto a una bandeja de té—. Uf, estoy un poco perdido aquí…

Edgeworth no encontró nada más tierno que Phoenix tratando de complacerle, moviéndose por una estancia desconocida pero poniendo su mejor intención para darle sin pedir nada a cambio. La generosidad de ese hombre…

Sin poderlo evitar, agarró la muñeca del abogado, girándolo en el proceso, plantándole un beso en los labios.

—Gracias. Creo que haré un descanso —señaló la mesita—. Contigo.

Phoenix pareció agradecido, o eso daba a entender su enorme sonrisa, las mejillas encendidas, los brillantes ojos azules. ¿Siempre lo había mirado así?

¿Cómo iba a responder al doctor Becker cuando este le preguntara "qué tal ha ido su experimento con Phoenix Wright"?

El descanso resultó en dos horas de charla y risas, recordando algunos casos, algunos testigos, y con Phoenix hablándole de sus asociados. Edgeworth le preguntó sobre la posible relación que Cykes y Blackquill compartían; Phoenix solo rio, aludiendo el hecho de que ambos eran muy buenos amigos, y el fiscal Blackquill ayudaba a Athena a motivarse cuando entraba en los tribunales, pero el hombre tenía aún tanta culpa del pasado que jamás se le ocurriría tocar a la joven en un sentido romántico.

—Sospecho que si llegaran a algo más todo lo tendrá que hacer ella —rio Phoenix, picándole en las costillas—. Como yo. En realidad, el único en tu equipo es Apollo.

—¿El señor Justice?

—A Apollo le cuesta responder a las provocaciones de Gavin, quien parece encontrar las interacciones con él muy divertidas.

—Mm. ¿Qué le pasa a la agencia Wright con la fiscalía?

—Dímelo tú, Miles. En cualquier caso, sería divertido hacer una quedada juntos.

Edgeworth cruzó los brazos, inseguro.

—¿Sugieres que nuestros próximos encuentros sean así? No estoy seguro de querer compartir mi vida privada con mis subordinados…

—Oh —Phoenix desplazó la silla para ponerla demasiado cerca de la suya—, ¿no quieres compartirme con nadie?

—Nghoo —gruñó el fiscal, cuya patata saltaba sin parar ante la presencia de Wright dentro de su espacio vital.

Entre besos, caricias y más comentarios sarcásticos, Edgeworth volvió a su trabajo. Alrededor de las cinco salieron, bien abrigados, rumbo a la playa. Desde la casa de Miles hasta Malibú había aproximadamente una hora caminando. Ambos adoptaron paso rápido hasta llegar allí, y una vez en la playa se buscaron las manos, demorando las zancadas, atentos a la respiración del otro, sacudidos por la brisa.

El fiscal contempló a su compañero con la mirada al frente, mientras trataba de pisar correctamente sobre la arena, como él. En un momento determinado sus miradas hicieron conexión y la patata de Edgeworth saltó varias veces en su pecho. Se revolvió, incómodo. ¿Cuántas veces iba a ser así? Si bien no era… completamente desagradable, era una sensación de tirantez con un toque de esperanza, una emoción reprimida por mucho tiempo. ¿Estaba bien dejarla existir?

—Miles —la forma de pronunciarlo, entre urgente y cariñoso, mandó una señal a su entrepierna que el fiscal prefirió ignorar—. Estoy contento.

Edgeworth retiró la mirada, sin saber qué responder o qué se suponía que debía decir. Esa devoción de Wright por su persona… no la entendía, y le dejaba en fuera de juego a menudo.

¿Le habría dicho eso para tranquilizarlo, para hacerle ver que lo estaba haciendo bien, o solo porque sí? Wright no pensaba antes de hablar. Ese hombre…

—Es probable que esto no te guste, pero sería buena idea que me contases si algo te preocupa; sobre todo, si estoy involucrado. Aunque te parezcan tonterías, Edgeworth.

Miles siguió concentrado, con la mirada en el horizonte, notando la calidez de la mano derecha de Phoenix, que ahora era su compañero, y supuso, eso le daba derecho a ser su confidente. En cualquier caso, ¿qué tipo de obligaciones debía cumplir?

—Adelante, pregunta. Algo te revuelve.

—Es solo que… no estoy seguro de saber llevar una relación. Uno de los motivos por los que no deseaba enredarme románticamente con alguien es mi trabajo. Nunca descanso, Wright. Consume prácticamente mi existencia. Cuando veo a las parejas tomando algo en un bar, cenando para después conducir hacia otro destino… si eso es lo que buscas, no creo que esté capacitado para…

—Demonios, Miles. Solo sé tú mismo. Ya conozco tu trabajo; es cierto que bajo mi punto de vista deberías desconectar un poco, ocuparte de ti. Pero soy abogado, y en ocasiones he pasado noches encadenado al sofá, tratando de comprender ciertos casos inverosímiles.

»Ahora, incluso Trucy me dedica menos tiempo, tan ocupada como está a contactar con productores para sus espectáculos.

»De todos modos —añadió, apretando la mano que lo unía a él—, siempre podemos encontrar un equilibrio. Y te haré saber si la frustración me desarma. Lo estás haciendo bien.

—Gracias, Wright. Sospechaba que tú fueras el único en comprender…

—Aún así tendré urgencias —susurró, inclinándose hacia él—, físicas. Contigo.

Edgeworth no pudo evitar la tos nerviosa.

—Es… algo que sospecho, también pueda ocurrirme.

Phoenix se colgó de su brazo, satisfecho. Edgeworth respiró profundamente, admirando el faro a lo lejos. ¿Por qué resultaba tan natural y necesario compartirlo todo con Wright? Ignoró la quemazón producida por pequeñas lágrimas pugnando por hacerse protagonistas, relegadas cuando Phoenix señaló un puesto de castañas en el paseo marítimo y ambos corrieron por la arena, y se vio inevitablemente transportado a los nueve años; nada parecía haber cambiado: su mejor amigo corría a su lado, luciendo una enorme sonrisa capaz de hacer levitar sus más oscuras preocupaciones.

* * *

Giró el pomo, aún recuperándose de haber subido las escaleras. Desde que iba con Edgeworth a cualquier sitio casi se había olvidado de utilizar el ascensor. Abrió la puerta, justo en el preciso instante en el que un hombre con cabellera rubia se inclinaba hacia alguien sentado a su lado. Los dos hombres se giraron inmediatamente; uno, sonrió de forma traviesa; el otro se puso en pie avergonzado.

—Bienvenido, señor Wright.

—Eh… uh… —Apollo, desolado, se rascó la nuca. Una mano tiró de él, y acabó en el regazo de Gavin—. ¡Pervertido, suéltame!

Phoenix pestañeó, no tanto por la imagen frente a él, sino por la mirada de Apollo, entre ansiosa y afrentada.

—B-buenos días a los dos. ¿Qué pasa, Apollo?

El rubio con aspecto de rockero se levantó ceremoniosamente.

—El _señor Frente_ necesita relajarse. Voy a hacer café.

Apollo, ya en pie, con ambas manos en el regazo, lanzó una súplica.

—Discúlpeme, señor Wright, no volverá a ocurrir.

Phoenix alzó las cejas, inseguro de a qué se refería su discípulo, dirigiéndose hacia el escritorio, dejando allí su mochila. Se puso cómodo y encendió el ordenador.

A los cinco minutos Apollo se hizo ver con algo en las manos.

—Le traigo un café.

Phoenix alzó la vista, extrañado.

—Apollo, ¿vas a decirme qué pasa?

—Me da vergüenza. Yo no quería que pasara esto… yo…

Phoenix se levantó, consciente de la preocupación de Apollo. ¿O era frustración? No parecía muy claro…

—¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Está bien Trucy?

—No, no, no ha pasado nada. Esto… cómo se lo digo… deje de mirarme así, señor Wright.

Apollo depositó la taza blanca con una gran P azul sobre el escritorio, dio un paso atrás y volvió a atarse las manos con un gesto. Los pies se quedaron clavados, emitiendo un ligero movimiento adelante y atrás. Apollo se mordía el labio y miraba al infinito. Y sudaba.

—¿Así cómo? ¿Vas a contarme algo antes de Navidad?

—Discúlpele, señor Wright. Tómese el café con nosotros, tenemos que contarle algo —solicitó de repente Gavin apareciendo en el marco de la puerta, cuyos pasos hubieron pasado inadvertidos hasta hacerse presente.

Phoenix obedeció, cogió su taza, ocupó un sitio próximo a una de las orejas del sofá mientras Apollo y el fiscal ocupaban el sofá de enfrente.

Observó a Apollo: sudaba y se frotaba las manos, como si tuviera ansiedad. Gavin, por su parte, parecía tranquilo; eso sí, más serio de lo normal.

—¿Me lo vais a contar ya o tengo que pedir audiencia?

—Esto, señor Wright, no puedo decirle si es o no una buena noticia para usted. Si usted fuera la madre de una jovencita, ella estaría encantada, pero el caso se me ha ido de las manos. Verá, desde hace tiempo abrigo ciertos sentimientos por su asociado, el señor Fr… Justice. El caso es que, después del roce, al parecer Apollo, como tantos otros, se ha dado cuenta de mi atractivo, y como no podía ser de otra manera, ha caído por él.

—¡Klavier! No seas tan engreído…

—Tranquilo, _Liebe_. Déjame hablar —Phoenix pestañeó al ver las manos de ambos unidas, la de Gavin sobre la de Apollo—. Sé que para usted Apollo es como un hijo; él quiere formalizar nuestra relación, pero desea primero su bendición, porque…

—¡Señor Wright! —gritó el aludido al adivinar que Gavin seguiría por derroteros nada decentes, levantándose con apuro—. Perdóneme. Soy gay. Después de lo de Clay no creí que fuese a caer por nadie, además Gavin parece bastante poco masculino y…

Phoenix quedó en shock mientras escuchaba la perorata.

— _Liebe_ … vas a ver que soy muy masculino, no te preocupes. No te vas a acordar de tu amigo _el arcilloso_ después de yacer conmigo.

—¡Señor Wright! —Apollo huyó para encerrarse en el baño.

Escuchó las risas de Phoenix desde allí. Al poco rato, Gavin le trajo de vuelta. El rostro del pobre Apollo era todo un poema, hasta tenía lágrimas.

—Apollo, deja el disgusto. ¿Por qué es tan terrible? —preguntó Phoenix.

—Yo…

— _Liebe_ tiene miedo de estropear la imagen que usted tiene de él. Y, por extensión, la que pueda tener el señor Edgeworth, aunque yo ya le he asegurado que no deberá preocuparse por mi jefe. Lleva enamorado de usted desde la secundaria, ¿no?

—Gavin —la mirada de Phoenix se endureció, para convertirse inmediatamente en una ligera sonrisa—. Eso… no lo sé.

—Por favor, señor Wright, tenga cuidado con lo que dice. Klavier es muy persuasivo y… —Apollo volvió a sonrojarse ante lo mal que había sonado la frase, como si hubiera aireado sus intimidades sin querer—. ¡Argh!

—¿Por qué estropearía la imagen que tengo de ti el saber cuál es tu orientación sexual?

—Nunca le dije nada… —se lamentó.

—Bueno, siempre fuiste muy reservado. Respeté tu decisión. En cualquier caso, si la preocupación es por mi persona, Apollo, soy tu amigo. De ningún modo podría rechazarte, aunque, de la fiscalía… ¿tenía que ser Gavin?

—¡Lo sé! —se lamentó, llevándose una mano a la cara.

—¡Hey! —protestó Gavin, ofendido.

—Bueno… —Phoenix reprimió una sonrisa—, supongo que no es de los peores.

— _¡Natürlich!_ El peor es mi jefe, y usted lo adora, por tanto no debería tener problemas conmigo —Gavin rodó el anillo de su pulgar con el dedo índice, recuperando su habitual sonrisa, aquella por la que cualquier jovencita caería.

Phoenix decidió no dar información sobre ambos, aunque le sorprendió saber que Klavier veía potencial en su relación.

Apollo había ocupado un sitio en el sofá junto a Phoenix.

—Se lo agradezco, señor Wright. Significa mucho para mí saber esto —Phoenix apoyó las manos sobre sus hombros.

—Anda, Apollo, límpiate esas lágrimas —giró la cabeza en señal de incredulidad, pero con una sonrisa—. ¿Lo sabe Trucy?

—No. Solo usted.

—¿Lo sabe tu jefe? —le preguntó a Gavin, quien había cruzado las piernas, jugaba a girar su anillo en el pulgar y adoptaba un gesto cómodo.

—No, _Herr Wright_. ¿Cree que debería decírselo?

—Deberíais decidirlo vosotros, no me corresponde a mí tomar esa decisión —Phoenix apuró su café—. Si eso es todo, voy a dejaros. Tengo que preparar una defensa.

—Claro, señor Wright. Déjeme ayudarle —pidió Apollo, aún con el rostro rojo.

—No es necesario, atiende a tu visita —Phoenix se levantó, caminó hacia el escritorio, se giró taza en mano y dijo—. Gracias por el café, estaba estupendo.

»Por cierto, nada de sexo en la oficina.

Cuando cerró la puerta, la risa de Gavin llegó hasta él, al igual que los quejidos de Apollo.

"Vaya… el amor ha atizado la Agencia Wright de pleno", pensó, acariciando el llavero del Samurái señal azul que colgaba de su mochila.

* * *

—Veamos —estableció Athena aclarándose la voz—. Repite la secuencia, Trucy.

Era fin de semana y ambas estaban echadas sobre el sofá, envueltas en una manta, después de haber visto una película, ataviadas con pijamas; era noche de chicas.

La aludida señaló sobre una libreta extendida sobre la manta.

—Tres fines de semana. Tres. Oh. Uno de ellos incompleto. El segundo domingo volvió, un poco decepcionado.

Athena jugó con su pendiente, con la mirada perdida: llevaba el cabello suelto con mechones recogidos por horquillas azules, dejando ver su rostro.

—Y dices que el primer fin de semana te llamó el señor Edgeworth.

—Me dijo que se quedarían hasta tarde, y que iban a dormir en su casa.

—¿Y el siguiente fin de semana?

—Papá dijo que él y el señor Edgeworth fueron a tomar copas con Larry. Dice que acabaron durmiendo en un hotel.

Athena asintió, pensativa.

—Y el tercero, papá solo me dijo "necesito un descanso, ha sido una semana muy dura, ¿te importa si me quedo fuera el fin de semana?", pero no precisó dónde se quedaba ni con quién.

Athena suspiró largamente.

—Bueno. Es obvio que ocurre algo. ¿Interrogaste a Larry cuando salieron juntos?

—Lo hice, pero no se acuerda de nada. Dice que bebió mucho porque su última novia le dejó tirado.

—¿Algo fuera de lugar entre el señor Wright y el señor Edgeworth?

—Solo que el señor Edgeworth lleva tiempo sin venir a la oficina.

Athena asintió, cruzando las piernas. Trucy cerró la libreta.

—Es cierto. Quien viene demasiado es el señor Gavin.

—Y Apollo se pone muy nervioso.

—Pobrecito. Cree que no nos hemos dado cuenta.

—Disimulan muy mal. También es cierto que están ante la mejor psicoanalista del mundo —Athena enseñó su bícep como si quisiera alardear de él—. ¿Cuándo crees que nos lo va a contar?

—¿Apollo? Nunca.

—¿Crees que sería buena idea sacar el tema en una cena familiar?

—No se te ocurra —Trucy infló los mofletes—. Polly lo pasa mal. ¿Te gustaría a ti que aireásemos tu relación con el señor Blackquill?

Athena abrió los ojos.

—¿Con Simon? —como Trucy asintiera, Athena puso ambas manos sobre las rodillas—. Solo somos amigos.

—Pero si tuvierais una relación clandestina, eh, ¿te gustaría? —Trucy sonreía, como si hubiera llegado a la conclusión absoluta.

—Dejemos al pobre Apollo en la inopia. Yo lo decía por hacerle un favor, cada vez que aparece su fiscal se pone de trece colores, sin hablar de la tartamudez… hace el ridículo.

Ambas hicieron una pausa, charlaron de su rutina, dejando a un lado las relaciones de otros, cuando Trucy anunció, ilusionada:

—Vamos a hacer una cena familiar en Nochebuena. Me han dejado encargada de llamar a los comensales.

—Solo porque ya te conozco, creo que debo advertirte algo: en vuestro apartamento no hay espacio para tanta gente, Trucy —Athena puso los ojos en blanco.

—Olvidas que hago magia.

—Oh. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo?

—Voy a poner etiquetas en los sitios. Yo presidiré para controlar a todo el mundo.

—Ah, Navidad, muérdago… ¿qué tal si ponemos varios ramitos sobre las puertas?

Las chicas chocaron las manos en señal de satisfacción, para después cobijar en sus manos las tazas del humeante cacao que tan bien entraba en invierno.

* * *

La cena de Navidad llegó antes de lo previsto; Trucy quedó encargada de organizarla, pero no en el apartamento de los Wright: Edgeworth ofreció su casa. El fiscal dispuso una suma para que Trucy comprara mantelería, ornamentación y él se encargó de la comida.

A pesar de la insistente charla de Phoenix sobre si era "adecuado" celebrar la festividad, y más aún en su casa, el fiscal no tuvo dudas.

—Este año quisiera dar una pequeña parte de mí a las personas que durante tanto tiempo me han entregado tanto a cambio de nada.

—Miles, no sé qué presupuesto le has dado a Trucy, pero te aseguro que en mi casa las cenas de Navidad no son opíparas. Cada uno trae algo, y es tiempo para compartir.

—Bueno, este año estáis de suerte. Tal vez hasta podréis probar el buey de mar —Phoenix lo miró, salivando.

—No tengo objeciones, su señoría.

Y así, el día de Navidad, vestidos de etiqueta y con una sonrisa en la cara, fueron llegando los invitados. Edgeworth, ataviado con un traje gris y una corbata blanca, les recibía. Larry, detrás de la barra del bar, ponía las bebidas. Llevaba hasta un chaleco de camarero, de aquella vez que trabajó poniendo copas.

En un rinconcito junto a la escalera que daba acceso a la segunda planta, había un raquítico pino natural de un metro, cubierto de spray blanco emulando la nieve. Varios lazos rojos se erguían en las puntas; alguien había puesto una estrella blanca hueca en lo más alto, sujeta con celofán: la base no era sólida y parecía a punto de caer en cualquier instante.

Una mesa rectangular, con espacio para más de diez comensales, se erguía cubierta con mantel de puntilla con hilo dorado, manteles individuales, sus respectivos cubiertos, copas, vasos, cuencos, vinagrera, servilletero y algunos adornos navideños como velas y piñas pintadas, todo emulando la festividad. Junto a cada juego de copas y vasos, un pequeño tríptico con nombre propio, designando al propietario del sitio. Edgeworth presidía la mesa, y a su lado derecho estaba Phoenix. Larry al izquierdo. Trucy se sentaba al lado de su padre; Maya frente a ella, junto a Athena, que tenía a Simon al lado. Frente a Athena, Pearl, Apollo y frente a Apollo, Klavier.

Phoenix asintió, dando visto bueno a la colocación. Trucy le sonrió desde el otro lado, y se plantó a su lado en un tristrás.

—¿Qué te parece la mesa, papá?

—¿Todo ha sido obra tuya? No quieras llevarte todos los honores.

La chica se cruzó de brazos.

—Como si fuera la primera vez que organizo algo. Lo hago mucho mejor que tú.

—Indiscutible —sonrió Phoenix besándola—. Hey, hagamos este día especial para Edgeworth, ¿vale?

—Ese era mi cometido… pero me prohibió poner muérdago en ningún sitio.

Phoenix arrugó el ceño, nada sorprendido.

—¿Y eso?

—Debe tener un miedo atroz a quedar debajo de él contigo —Trucy le guiñó un ojo, y antes de que el abogado pudiera pedir una aclaración a su respuesta, la chica había volado hacia Maya y Pearl.

Las primas Fey habían acudido dejando de lado su peculiar traje de canalización, ataviadas con vestidos rosa palo (Pearl) y blanco (Maya); eso sí: bajo sus gargantas lucían los magatamas. Ambas se habían trenzado el cabello cuidadosamente. Susurraban, cómplices, con la mirada fija en el bar, donde Larry y Klavier Gavin charlaban y reían.

—Es un adonis como los de revista —expresó Pearl, obnubilada por la elegancia.

—La verdad es que si Nick fuese la mitad de elegante…

—Yo quiero un novio igual de guapo —siguió Pearl, apresándose las mejillas.

—Las chicas dicen que ya está cogido —Maya lo miró con intensidad—, aunque no sé si es una treta para que les dejemos el camino libre. Hazme un favor: ve a la mesa y dime con quién lo han sentado.

Pearl obedeció.

—¿Apollo y el señor Blackquill? Qué raro. Creí que Athena nos despistaba. Parece que estoy un poco perdida, tendré que reunirme con las chicas para cotillear.

—¡Maya, la mística! ¿No es eso invadir la intimidad de otros?

—Solo un poco. Venga, vamos a beber eso que tiene Trucy en la mano para engañar al estómago.

* * *

—Edgeworth-sama —Simon Blackquill balanceó su bebida entre los dedos, con cierto nerviosismo—. Es la primera vez que celebro esta fiesta en compañía.

Edgeworth lo estudió. No era un secreto, la mitad de quienes poblaban su casa en ese instante eran huérfanos o habían perdido a su familia de una forma u otra, incluido él. Simpatizaba con Simon porque ambos habían soportado el peso de una desgracia durante muchos años.

Era curioso: aunque él ofreciera su casa, también se sentía adoptado de cierto modo. En el pasado, Edgeworth solía celebrar esa fiesta con Franziska, a petición de ella, y tomando vino, buena comida y charlando, fue salvando año tras año esas aciagas fiestas hasta incorporarse a la rutina.

Ese día, Franziska no estaba disponible para el evento: tenía un importante compromiso de trabajo en Alemania. Aunque el fiscal sentía que ese año, además, su Navidad sería totalmente diferente.

—Dé las gracias a la señorita Trucy Wright, ella confeccionó la lista de invitados.

—Estoy seguro de que usted tuvo que ver. En cualquier caso, se lo agradezco y espero estar a la altura de las circunstancias.

El hombre se sentía retribuido en demasía y Edgeworth lo percibió. Se sentía orgulloso de haber sacado a Blackquill de la cárcel, un hombre inocente, enviado al banquillo del acusado, donde prefirió acatar las consecuencias para proteger a una niña. Merecía una buena vida.

—Señor Blackquill, hoy no seré su jefe mientras dure esta fiesta. Diviértase.

Simon, sin abandonar su aire taciturno, se giró envuelto en su traje negro con vivo blanco en las solapas, localizó a Gavin en la barra y se incorporó a la conversación. Poco después se les unió Athena.

Trucy y Phoenix comenzaron a traer platos de la cocina a la mesa, coordinándose con Edgeworth, quien los organizaba, en la cocina. Cada vez que Phoenix entraba, el abogado le dedicaba una mirada más larga de lo habitual, y a veces una sonrisa. El fiscal volvió a sentir movimiento en su patata. De tanto como se agitaba, parecía amenazar con romper sus arterias.

Una sacudida más grave se produjo diez minutos antes, mientras sacaba la vajilla de una estantería. Trucy se acercó a él.

—Edgeworth, quiero preguntarle algo.

El hombre se volvió, con el corazón a cien. Tener a Trucy Wright en su casa ahora que compartía intimidades con su padre le producía unas emociones difíciles de catalogar.

—Verá, he visto que tiene una foto de su difunto padre colocada en la estantería del salón. ¿Desea que la pongamos en la mesa, para que sea uno más? Así podría participar de la fiesta. Tal vez podríamos dejar un sitio vacío…

La muchacha, a punto de ser mayor de edad, se expresó de algo tan importante con una suma sencillez que dejó a Edgeworth parado. Se agarró al borde de la encimera, ignorando cómo responder.

De repente, su imaginación se dispersó, e imágenes de Trucy Wright en pijama, bajando la escalera, o en el sofá tomando tortitas, o sobre la mesa estudiando se proyectaron sin pausa. Nadie había hablado de su padre en mucho tiempo, salvo Maya Fey por el tema de la canalización, pero después de aquellos casos, ni siquiera Phoenix lo mentaba. Perder a un progenitor de forma traumática grababa el duelo de forma tan profunda que la gente allegada tendía a olvidar o a no hablar de ello para evitar hacer daño. Que Trucy se expresara así, como si lo de Gregory hubiera ocurrido hace un año y no hace veinte le produjo diversas emociones contradictorias que jamás podría clasificar debido a su complejidad.

Sonriendo levemente, respondió:

—Entiendo tu planteamiento, pero a mi parecer, no sería propio dejar un espacio vacío para mi padre sin dejar otro para la madre de Maya, para Mia, para la madre de Athena y para tantas otras personas que ya no están con nosotros… en lugar de dejar espacios vacíos… creo que esta noche, los estamos llenando. No obstante, Trucy, te agradezco el detalle, y me llena de orgullo tu consideración por mi persona. Eres… digna de llamarte Wright.

La sonrisa de Trucy y sus ojos centelleantes como si hubiera hablado como un sabio llenaron su campo de visión.

—¡Hey, ser una Wright es muy emocionante! —Edgeworth asintió, asomando una sonrisa—. Y gracias por el halago. Aun así… creo que voy a girar un poco esa foto para que tu papá vea lo feliz que nos haces.

"Lo feliz que nos haces". Era una vaga indicación, pues tal vez la chica no se refería a ella y Phoenix, sino a todos los comensales, lo cual resultaba igual de abrumador. La existencia de Edgeworth había sido fría, sombría, solitaria, dedicada a su persona, a buscar culpables, a expiar culpas… hasta entonces. De qué forma había cambiado su universo desde que los Wright se habían unido a él, Edgeworth lo desconocía, pero no quería pensarlo: la idea de ser una familia, la idea de que ese hombre hubiera dado a Trucy un techo, un nombre y a él una existencia destinada a ser cortada… era demasiado. Lo era todo. Ni en un millón de años podría pagarle a Wright todo eso. Ni toda su fortuna, ni su reputación… y además, el moreno lo elegía como compañero.

Varias veces hubo momentos así durante la cena. Edgeworth trató de tragárselos todos, a sabiendas de que después vendría una crisis. No era oportuno sucumbir o huir en su propia casa. Phoenix debió darse cuenta mientras cenaban, porque le golpeó con el pie y señaló con la cabeza hacia el resto de comensales, susurrando:

"Mira a los demás".

De ese modo Edgeworth comenzó a salir un poco de su mente, a observar la mirada cálida de Klavier sobre Justice; las bromas de Maya sobre Nick y Larry en las que Pearl participaba activamente; las sonrisas robadas de Athena a Simon, la mirada preocupada de Phoenix sobre él…

Franziska lamentaría no haber acudido, tan pendiente como estaba de su hermano, de los tontos más tontos como ella los llamaba… Gumshoe era otra baja, ausente por estar celebrando con los familiares de su esposa. Tanto Franziska como Gumshoe prometieron acompañarle en Año Nuevo, donde tal vez Edgeworth se animaría a cualquier fiesta que sus comensales organizaran, sin duda junto a Wright.

Tras la cena, con platos tan suculentos como buey de mar, gambas, mejillones y asado, la gente se repartió entre el salón; unos en el sofá; Larry volvió a la barra, pero esta vez se sirvió un cóctel y procedió a tomarlo junto a Miles, mientras Phoenix reía con Athena. Como la chica fuera solicitada por Maya, se quedó solo. Klavier hizo su aparición.

— _Herr_ Wright…

—Gavin. ¿Lo pasas bien? —el fiscal sonrió, asintiendo.

—He de agradecerle haberme invitado.

—Oh, eso díselo a Trucy. Ella organizó todo.

La cabeza de Klavier se giró hasta localizar a la muchacha, charlando con Pearl sobre algo bastante emocionante, porque ambas hacían muchos gestos con los brazos.

—Está creciendo bien. Será una gran persona. Ha hecho un gran trabajo, cuidar a un niño huérfano no es fácil.

Phoenix asintió, pero agradeció el halago.

—Me alegra saber que estarás junto a Apollo —Klavier giró su anillo, pensativo.

—¿Está seguro?

La boca de Phoenix se convirtió en una línea recta, adusta.

—Tú no eres él.

—Lo sé.

Ambos quedaron en silencio. Cuántas veces había escuchado esa frase de labios de Phoenix, Klavier había perdido la cuenta. De algún modo se sentía ligeramente culpable de que su propio hermano hubiera destruido a Phoenix. Después de demostrar su inocencia, Klavier tuvo una etapa oscura y fue duro sobreponerse.

—Por cierto, el doctor Becker me ha dado recuerdos para ti.

—Oh. ¿Aún lo ve?

—He tenido algunas consultas que hacerle —precisó Phoenix, sin querer dar más información.

—Es muy bueno, le ayudará.

—Gracias a ti por haberme puesto en contacto con él. Está siendo de gran ayuda.

—Sí. Para mí también lo fue —Klavier hizo un gesto hacia la barra del bar, y Phoenix lo siguió con la mirada—. Si alguna vez necesita ayuda con el señor Edgeworth… ya sabe. Algún empujón. Aunque no sé de qué modo vive ese hombre, con tantos sentimientos reprimidos… yo ya hubiera explotado.

—No sé si leíste el DL6.

Klavier asintió.

—Sí, Apollo y yo hemos hablado alguna vez de eso. En la fiscalía no se trata el tema, pero todos admiramos su defensa contra Von Karma.

—Se ha hecho fuerte.

—Le tiene a usted —Phoenix sonrió.

Así había sido su vida, apoyándose el uno en el otro y así esperó que fuera de ahora en adelante.

—Si no te importa, voy a unirme a ellos.

Klavier asintió, le siguió con la mirada hasta llegar al mueble bar y contempló a Apollo charlando de algo serio con Blackquill. Había llegado la hora de aligerar esa conversación.

La cena se dilató hasta las doce de la noche, después de varias partidas de póker donde Wright los deslumbró a todos (después de rechazar la idea de Gavin sobre quitarse una prenda cada vez que alguien perdiera), Trucy ejecutó algunos trucos de magia con cartas e hizo desaparecer el brazalete de Apollo, para desesperación de éste.

Al final, reapareció en el brazo de Klavier, y Edgeworth se preguntó si a esa chiquilla la pagaban para emparejar gente, pues a juzgar por el abochornamiento de Apollo y su tartamudez, parecía demasiado casual para ser un accidente, sobre todo después de ver a Athena tragarse una risa, dar un codazo a Simon y mirar a Trucy con complicidad.

Como fuera, Edgeworth empezó a notar cansancio como otros invitados, quienes comenzaron a organizarse para volver a casa.

Gavin ofrecía su moto y un casco; Athena había traído su coche. Simon se iría con ella, pero quedaban tres plazas más, que Athena ofreció para Maya, Pearl y Trucy.

Los únicos que quedaban sin transporte eran Apollo, Phoenix y Larry.

Edgeworth tosió.

—Yo me encargaré de Wright y Trucy.

—¡Hey, Edgey! Yo también soy tu amigo.

—Nos quedaremos a ayudar a Edgeworth a recoger —apoyó Phoenix, y Trucy asintió.

Larry arrugó el entrecejo, quedarse a recoger no entraba en sus planes.

Gavin alzó entonces el brazo en su habitual pose chulesca.

—Mmm, en ese caso y como no puedo llevar a ninguna señorita; puestos a elegir, prefiero que el _Señor Frente_ sea quien se apriete contra mí.

—¡Sigue soñando! —exclamó Apollo, ruborizado, pero no hizo mucho por zafarse del agarre del fiscal, entre el eco de risas de las chicas.

Poco a poco, tras las despedidas, fueron desapareciendo, dejando atrás a Phoenix, Trucy y Edgeworth. El fiscal tragó saliva, contemplando el salón. La mesa, repleta de platos, que debería haber recogido, pero Wright no se lo permitió; el mueble bar, lleno de vasos vacíos...

—No te preocupes, entre tres estará recogido en un santiamén —dijo a su lado un comprensivo Phoenix.

—G-gracias, Wright.

—Gracias a ti, Edgeworth. Es lo menos que podemos hacer, después de tu ofrecimiento.

Parece que ambos quedaron mirándose más de la cuenta, porque Trucy intervino:

—Voy a recoger el bar, que ya tengo experiencia.

Y así, entre comentarios y risas sobre la fiesta, cuarenta minutos después el salón quedó recogido, aunque con los adornos y las velas sobre la mesa, y el pequeño árbol raquítico regalo de Larry presidiendo su lugar junto a la escalera.

Cuando Phoenix y Miles dejaron la cocina recogida con platos en lavavajillas y el resto de la vajilla en la correspondiente estantería, se encontraron con una graciosa estampa: Trucy Wright tumbada en el sofá, dormitando.

Phoenix arrugó el entrecejo, pero después recordó lo que trabajaba; debía estar bastante cansada para haber caído de esa manera, y sonrió con las manos en jarras, moviendo la cabeza a uno y otro lado en señal de resignación. El brazo de Edgeworth sobre su pecho impidió toda acción.

—Wright. No vayas a despertarla, yo me encargo —el fiscal subió a paso rápido la escalera, y bajó diez minutos después para situarse junto a la jovencita. Con la mano en el aire, dudó, pero acabó zarandeándola con suavidad—. Ejem, ¿puedes acompañarme?

Trucy se frotó los ojos y siguió con cuidado a Edgeworth, mientras este la guiaba.

Phoenix se quedó en el salón, preguntándose qué demonios tramaría Edgeworth. ¿Tal vez estaba ofreciéndole ropa de abrigo? Recogió el abrigo de Trucy y el suyo, esperando a que ambos bajaran. Por suerte, tenían transporte hasta casa. Phoenix se sintió especial por un momento al pensar en Edgeworth llevándolos en su coche: había algo íntimo en que únicamente los tres compartieran la carrera.

El fiscal bajó solo.

—Deja eso, Wright —ordenó al ver al abogado con ambos abrigos en la mano—, a menos que tengas prisa por marcharte.

Obedeció, pensando tal vez en que Edgeworth quería despedirse apropiadamente sin que Trucy estuviera delante. Sonrió. Se acercó, creyendo que Edgeworth lo besaría, así que cuando su beso no fue correspondido y la expresión del fiscal fue de absoluto desconcierto, Phoenix reculó.

—H-He… —el rostro de Edgeworth echó humo—, he dejado a Trucy en la cama. He pensado que… es casi la una… y estoy un poco cansado para conducir.

Phoenix abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

—Oh. ¿En serio? No queremos molestarte, Miles. Ya es suficiente que nos lleves en coche.

Una mano ante su rostro impidió cualquier réplica.

—Insisto.

Phoenix dejó de nuevo los abrigos sobre los percheros y se volvió.

—¿Estás seguro de que no es una molestia que estemos aquí? No tenía pensado quedarme a pasar la noche, no he traído ropa…

—Wright —Edgeworth había invadido su espacio personal y casi susurraba—. Acabo de hacer una fiesta de Navidad con tus amigos y algunos de mis asociados.

»Creo que… ha sido una experiencia positiva. La idea me incomodaba al principio, pero he de confesar, he pasado un rato muy agradable. Contigo. Con ellos. Me pregunto si estar a tu lado me convertirá en un ser sociable.

Phoenix soltó una carcajada.

—Oh, Edgeworth, ¿crees que voy a cambiar tu personalidad? No te preocupes, hay cosas en ti demasiado únicas —la sonrisa fue decayendo para dar paso a un gesto juguetón—. De hecho, creo que quitar esa corbata es demasiado tentador…

—Wright… —envolvió la mano de su compañero y cerró los ojos, aceptando el beso—. Tu hija…

—Cerraremos su cuarto. Estoy deseando tenerte en mis brazos.

El fiscal arrugó el entrecejo, sobrepasado.

—Sigue soñando, Wright. Tú también tienes cama de invitados hoy.


	9. Comenzar

Notas de autor: ¡Hola a todos!

Por fin llegamos al final de esta historia, quiero agradecer a todas aquellas personas que han estado esperando semana tras semana y comentando, apoyando a esta autora cuyas ideas para el NaruMitsu no se acaban, o eso espero.

¡Os quiero, chic s!

Sed felices.

* * *

9.

Definitivamente, los Wright habían venido a sacudir su vida: cuando Edgeworth se despertó y escuchó ruidos abajo, su corazón latió violentamente, creyendo que habían entrado ladrones. Después recordó que había dejado a Trucy en un cuarto y a Wright en otro y bajó aún más aprisa las escaleras para encontrar a la muchacha cacharreando en la cocina, con el delantal rosa de volantes enroscado a su cuerpo juvenil.

—¡Buenos días, señor Edgeworth! Espero que no le importe, pero quería hacer el desayuno para agradecerle su hospitalidad.

El rostro de Edgeworth fue todo un poema: la hija de Wright le estaba preparando el desayuno. La hija adoptiva de Wright. Con su delantal. Se apoyó en el quicio de la puerta para recuperarse.

—N-no es necesario…

—¡No importa! Estoy acostumbrada… se lo hago a papá también cuando se queda hasta tarde trabajando.

Una imagen de ambos en una casa, compartiendo una rutina durante años, le recordó su soledad. ¿Cómo sería ahora su vida si la relación con ese hombre prosperaba?

Notó arder su cara y se giró para toser nerviosamente.

Después avanzó hacia ella.

—Pondré la mesa —Trucy asintió, y Edgeworth se maravilló de cómo había encontrado todos los materiales para el desayuno, a saber, unas tortitas y huevos revueltos con salchichas. Su padre no lo habría hecho mejor. Sonrió de lado: ella había encontrado la pimienta.

Justo cuando todo estaba preparado y Edgeworth tomaba su té charlando con Trucy sobre la fiesta de ayer, apareció Phoenix con el pelo revuelto.

—Buenos días. Oh, ya estáis despiertos.

—Eres un lirón, papá —rio Trucy, apartando la silla—. Ven a desayunar, ya está todo.

El letrado se rascó la nuca.

—Pff, Edgeworth, espero que no te haya importunado al cocinar.

—Nada de eso. Es más, esa bandeja ha sido preparada por Trucy, no por mí.

—¡Trucy! Está bien que lo hagas en casa, pero no puedes adueñarte así de las cocinas ajenas… —lo dijo en tono de regaño, pero era evidente que no había enfado.

—De hecho… parece que viene de familia, ¿no es así, Wright?

El moreno dibujó una cremallera sobre su boca para sentarse frente a Edgeworth mientras Trucy lo hacía a su lado izquierdo.

Phoenix enseñó su teléfono y anunció:

—Apollo me ha escrito para darte las gracias por la fiesta de ayer. Parece que fue un éxito, Edgeworth.

El aludido se subió las gafas.

—M-me alegra escuchar eso.

—Seguro que Gavin y Blackquill le dan la enhorabuena cuando vuelva a su oficina —informó Trucy—. Vi a los dos perfectamente integrados.

—Me temo que eso es obra de la señorita Cykes y el señor Justice —apuró su té.

Trucy se incorporó, golpeando la mesa.

—¿Usted también se ha dado cuenta? Creo que Polly y el señor Gavin están saliendo…

Phoenix se atragantó con el café.

—Trucy, no deberías especular sin saber —regañó Phoenix.

—El señor Edgeworth sabe guardar secretos.

El fiscal asintió.

—Estoy seguro de que al señor Justice no le gustaría que compartieras eso conmigo, pero sí, guardaré el secreto.

Phoenix extendió los brazos, se limpió la cara y meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Si eso es cierto, Gavin no tardará en regarlo por ahí.

Trucy lo miró con fijeza, puso los brazos en jarras.

—Me parece que tú sabes más de lo que dices, papá.

Phoenix se encogió de hombros.

—Yo también sé guardar secretos, así que si me lo hubieran contado tampoco diría nada.

—Papá… bueno, en realidad no me costará sacárselo a Apollo. Aunque seré buena y hablaré en su lugar con Klavier.

Phoenix vio a Edgeworth estremecerse. Trucy había acabado su desayuno y pidió permiso para retirarse. Phoenix asintió, y los dejó solos. Al rato, se escuchó un grito y pasos de nuevo volviendo a la cocina.

—¡Venid! ¡Ha venido Papá Noel! —Edgeworth elevó la ceja, seguro de que si recibiera otro sobresalto, no viviría demasiado.

Aún así, siguió a Trucy hacia el salón, donde bajo el raquítico árbol de Larry se amontonaban tres regalos.

Edgeworth pestañeó, mirando a Wright de reojo, quien se encogió de hombros.

—Parece que Papá Noel se ha acordado de nosotros —Phoenix se inclinó y tomó un paquete envuelto descuidadamente en rojo—. Este es tuyo, Edgeworth.

—¿Y-yo tengo un regalo? —el pobre fiscal alargó la mano con dedos temblorosos para recibir el paquete rectangular que le tendían.

Trucy y Phoenix abrieron los suyos sin dilación, comentando después entre ellos, riendo y bromeando. Trucy había recibido una baraja de cartas de mago, un jersey y un kit de goma eva con el que le gustaba mucho trabajar para sus funciones.

Phoenix sujetaba una billetera de cuero, seguramente pensando que estaría más tiempo en manos de Maya que en las suyas.

Edgeworth rasgó el papel para descubrir un álbum de fotos de él mismo en diversos juicios; algunos eran recortes de periódico, otros, fotos reales. Varias de ellas se habían tomado lejos del tribunal, en celebraciones, por lo que Phoenix aparecía en muchas imágenes.

El fiscal alzó la vista, conmovido.

—¿Y esto?

—Son todas las fotos que tengo desde que te volví a ver, Edgeworth. Pensé que reuniéndolas y plasmándolas aquí podrías darte cuenta de cuánto has cambiado, de lo fuerte que eres y de lo orgulloso que estamos todos de ti.

Edgeworth no retiró la vista de Phoenix, apretó el álbum con fuerza.

—Yo… no sé cómo darte las gracias —paseó la vista por el suelo, incómodo.

—Prueba a abrazar a papá —sonrió Trucy.

Phoenix se giró, con una sonrisa eterna.

—No creo que le apetezca hacer es… —Phoenix fue envuelto en un abrazo estrecho, y contuvo la respiración.

—Gracias —susurró el fiscal a su oreja, y el moreno acercó a Miles empujando la nuca con cariño hacia su hombro, eliminando cualquier distancia posible, la permitida entre dos personas que están sentadas.

—No es nada —pero Phoenix vio la emoción en los ojos de su compañero, y sintió que había tocado su alma.

—No he comprado nada para ti —se lamentó el fiscal al separarse.

—Oh, tú haces mis días felices solo existiendo, Edgeworth —Trucy se tapó la boca, y sonrió plenamente.

Tal vez Apollo no era el único en haber encontrado un compañero. Después de verlos mirarse, no había duda.

—Papá te adora, doy fe de ello —dijo la muchacha, y notó la incomodidad del fiscal—. ¿Puedo dar una vuelta por tu jardín? Ayer, de noche, no pude verlo.

Edgeworth asintió.

Al escuchar cerrarse la puerta, Phoenix se volvió hacia su compañero. Edgeworth pasaba una página y otra con solemnidad, y acariciaba algunas escenas.

Phoenix le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Miles —se acercó para besarlo, pero el fiscal miró hacia la entrada, aunque el pasillo los dejara suficiente intimidad para no ser vistos desde ahí—. No te preocupes, volverá en un rato. Nos ha dejado solos para que podamos hablar.

Edgeworth frunció el ceño y Phoenix pasó el dedo por ese lugar, como si quisiera aplanarlo.

—¿Le has dicho algo?

—¿Tú crees que hace falta? —sonrió—. No, pero no tardará en juntar dos más dos, si no lo ha hecho ya.

Edgeworth suspiró, mirando el álbum, contemplando esas escenas, en las que él, recordaba, trataba de olvidar sus sentimientos por Wright, relegándolos a lo más profundo, convenciéndose de que jamás podría ser correspondido, aceptando pues su destino de no ligarse a nadie, declarando a Wright dueño de su corazón roto desde un principio.

—Mira —señaló el abogado—, aquí me apreté un poco más contra ti con la excusa de hacer la foto… aquí zarandeé un poco a Maya para que me dejara estar a tu lado… y aquí… bueno, siempre he estado pendiente de ti, Miles.

El fiscal se giró, abrumado.

Tantos años de negación y Phoenix Wright guardaba los mismos sentimientos reprimidos en su persona, pensando que nunca sería nada más para el fiscal, conformándose con estar a su lado, a cambio de nada. Se le empañaron los ojos.

Veinte años… Nada podría haber erradicado esa vorágine oculta, ese amor que se profesaban; se había mantenido, a pesar de los acontecimientos. Seguía vivo en ambos. ¿Era justo dejarlo morir por estúpidos miedos?

Apretó los puños, enfadado consigo mismo, sintiendo unos celos horribles al pensar en Kristoph mancillando la confianza de Wright, con su infinita entrega.

—Ya estás abrumado, supongo —dijo, acariciándole el rostro—. ¿Quieres estar solo?

Edgeworth dejó a un lado el álbum, miró entre los enormes ventanales, abrigados por árboles y arbustos. Tosió, nervioso, y después indicó:

—Si me permitís abusar de vuestra compañía un poco más… no voy a trabajar hasta mañana. Podemos acercarnos al muelle de Malibú. Tal vez así pueda pagaros por este regalo.

Tragó saliva, pensando si aquello era muy precipitado, pues estaba incluyendo a Trucy y pasar el día de Navidad los tres juntos significaba algo tremendamente familiar.

—Nos encantará, Edgeworth. Oh, Trucy estará entusiasmada si la llevas ahí.

—Voy a recoger las habitaciones, entonces —anunció, levantándose.

—Te ayudo.

Ese hombre caminó tras él hasta la segunda planta. Podía olerlo, podía sentirlo, y sintió un fuerte estremecimiento y cúmulo de emociones agolpadas en su pecho. Exhaló pesadamente, tratando de calmarse. Notó la mano de Phoenix cerrándose en torno a su muñeca y se giró.

—¿Puedo pedirte un beso? —como si Wright notara lo mismo, como si aquella energía saltara de uno a otro, Edgeworth no pudo más que asentir, rendirse, permitiendo algo que él reprimía por educación; luego recordó, ya no tenía que pensar como un Von Karma.

Alargó los brazos para cobijar a ese hombre y bebió de él como si fuera la fuente de su existencia, como si el mundo terminara mañana y esa fuese la única posibilidad de mostrarle cuánto lo quería; cuánto lo había deseado.

Permitió, por primera vez, que ese amor se manifestara, y se dio cuenta de que solo había una cosa ahora que quería dejar en el fondo de su memoria, tirar la llave y olvidar: la imagen de Kristoph Gavin en aquella celda, mirándolo con ojos acusadores, celosos de su libertad, y también, estaba seguro, de la posibilidad de estar al lado de Phoenix, porque no había hombre ni mujer en el planeta capaz de resistirse a ese hombre, ni lo habría jamás.

Y estaba en sus brazos.

—Te quiero, Phoenix.

* * *

El año nuevo comenzó, y con él los nuevos propósitos; Gumshoe cuidaría su dieta; Klavier prometió no comprar más guitarras; Simon dijo que trataría de ser más amable con Athena (pero no parecía querer completarlo porque acabó confesando que todos sus enfrentamientos perderían la gracia); Apollo prometió tener más confianza en sí mismo, sobre todo desde que un personaje importantemente popular se había fijado en él y no parecía haberse cansado todavía; Maya ya hacía listas de cómo ahorrar dinero junto a Pearl en Kurain, y eran muy parecidas a sus futuros propósitos del año, entre las cuales nunca faltaban "vaciar la cartera de Nick" y "comer hamburguesas"; Athena se propuso llevar más casos que Apollo y después restregárselo no por número de victorias, sino por defendidos; Trucy auguró más éxitos en sus espectáculos y sospechaba poderosamente que su padre no acudiría esta vez acompañado de Apollo y los otros, sino de cierto fiscal al que ya estaba tomando cariño; en cuanto a Phoenix… era muy malo para los propósitos de año; él prefería apuntarse victorias, y esta no venía de defender a un cliente cualquiera, sino de la promesa de su mejor amigo para tratar de construir una vida juntos. Al fin y al cabo, en la agenda de la oficina del fiscal en jefe, solo había una palabra para el propósito del año, de únicamente siete letras.

* * *

El hombre, apoyado sobre el escritorio, se levantó de inmediato en cuanto vio a sus próximos clientes.

Cinco grandes zancadas hasta alcanzarlos, y un fuerte apretón de manos al conocerlos.

Tomaron asiento. El psicólogo estudió sus rostros, con el corazón en un puño. Alzó una ceja y habló al fin.

—Estoy en ascuas.

Edgeworth adoptó una expresión seria, como si buscara una excusa para hacerlo culpable.

—Esa expresión no ha sido adecuada. ¿Tal vez ha sonado más a amenaza o te parece pura alcahuetería, Phoenix?

—Si estuvieras pensando en demandarlo, necesitarías una defensa. ¿Acaso te sientes nostálgico?

Becker miró a uno y a otro, sin respirar. Edgeworth se cruzó de brazos, en su rostro una mueca fría y adusta.

—De momento no voy a demandarlo. A menos que pose su mirada sobre ti más de cuatro segundos.

—Eso será inevitable, necesitará hacerlo para seguir con la terapia.

—Tal vez no necesitemos más sus servicios —Phoenix y Miles se miraron y sonrieron. Después, enlazaron las manos.

El doctor Becker pegó un salto, yendo a abrazar a Phoenix en el proceso.

—¡Felicidades! —tronó Becker realmente contento. Phoenix le palmeó la espalda para corresponder a su emotividad, mientras una sonrisa espléndida adornaba su cara.

Becker se volvió, temiendo una reacción negativa por parte del fiscal, pero se encontró con un rostro azorado y desconcertado.

Becker ejecutó un abrazo extraño: Miles no se había levantado de su silla, y Becker terminó en una posición rara, agazapado mientras sus cabezas se tocaban.

Edgeworth empezó a hiperventilar. Becker se retiró.

—Mis disculpas, me ha podido la emoción.

—No te preocupes, Miles necesita muchos abrazos. No hay nada que disculpar —Phoenix le guió un ojo, y Miles lo miró con esa nota gélida, como si fuera el siguiente acusado.

—Sugiero entonces un primer ejercicio: abracémonos —Becker fue fulminado al instante con la mirada gélida del fiscal. Varias estalactitas se posaron inmediatamente en su oficina, y un viento extranjero heló los estantes.

Miles Edgeworth no se movió.

—Vaya, parece que tendremos que abrazarnos tú y yo, Phoenix.

Phoenix entrecerró los ojos, asomando una sonrisa traviesa.

—La última vez me dio un abrazo muy apretado, doctor, ¿en realidad es necesario?

—Wright. Solo te diré tres palabras: cama de invitados.

Phoenix trató de mantenerse serio, pero resopló.

—Voy a arriesgarme. En realidad necesitas abrazos, Miles.

El fiscal, cogido por sorpresa, se levantó. Tiró de Phoenix hasta levantarlo. Después arrimó su cuerpo a él, de espaldas, y cruzado de brazos, se volvió hacia Becker:

—Ya puede proceder.

Becker, que debía abrazar a Miles para llegar a Phoenix, rio:

—No van a aburrirse ustedes, no.

Miles giró la cabeza para no quedar cara a cara con Becker. Ya era suficientemente vergonzoso tener a un ser humano a menos de dos metros de él. La maniobra, para despistar al doctor, no sirvió de mucho. Becker se estiró todo lo posible hasta apretarlo para llegar a Phoenix. Cuando Miles se dio cuenta de que el roce sería mayor entre él y Becker, lo apartó enseguida.

—Apúnteme un suspenso en este ejercicio. Ya me encargaré de vencer a Wright en algún otro —gruñó.

—¡Miles! Esto no es un juzgado.

—Por suerte para ti, porque ya te habría demandado por violación de la intimidad y el doctor estaría también de culpable por cómplice.

Habían transcurrido dos meses, entre las festividades y diversos casos, los cuales absorbieron su agenda en demasía, dejando la fecha para la próxima cita alargarse más de lo normal, en lugar del mes solicitado por Becker.

—Es buena señal que no hayan venido antes —sonrió, volviendo a su puesto—. Ah, pero vamos a charlar con una taza de té. He adquirido un sabor nuevo, tal vez Edgeworth dé su aprobación.

El aludido gruñó, pero esperó a probar el té que con tanto mimo puso sobre la mesa.

—No está mal, aunque he de decir, es demasiado dulce para mi gusto.

—Me alegra su veredicto —dio la vuelta al paquete de té y anunció—: se llama _Rising Phoenix_.

El pobre fiscal se atragantó. Phoenix explotó en risas.

Edgeworth trató de recuperar su respiración, entre toses diversas, preguntándose en qué momento ese doctor y él habían pasado de una línea profesional a una relación que incluía abrazos y tés con nombres ridículos.

La culpa era de ese hombre.

Sin duda.

—Miles… hey, no deberías enfadarte. La idea de que nos pusiéramos teatrales fue tuya.

—Qué poca empatía —susurró adrede Becker.

—Ninguna. Debería saberlo ya.

—Me vengaré con unos ejercicios —al ver el rostro de Miles palidecer, Becker movió las manos—. Era broma, era broma.

—Demasiado bromista es usted. ¿Cómo es que aún no le han echado del colegio?

—¡Miles!

—Porque soy bueno. Ya tendrá ocasión de comprobarlo. O quizá no. Tal vez no quisiera comprobarlo nunca —hizo una pausa emotiva, y reclamó—. Qué buena noticia. Cuéntenme cómo ha ido durante este tiempo.

Miles Edgeworth se subió las gafas, con un ligero rubor; Phoenix puso las manos en el regazo y mostró una sonrisa espléndida.

—Hemos pasado la Navidad juntos. Año Nuevo no, porque Miles se lo había prometido a Franziska. Pero nos hemos estado viendo a menudo, todo lo que nuestra profesión nos permite, bastante poco para mi gusto. Pero estoy contento; Miles parece contarme más cosas y le veo más relajado.

—¿Qué tal con su hija, Trucy?

—Oh. No le hemos dicho nada aún, pero creo que se lo huele. Ella ya vio cosas hace años, supongo que pensará que no podía desembocar en otra cosa. En cualquier caso, no parece molesta cuando no puedo pasar con ella el fin de semana.

Becker pareció interesarse por eso.

—¿Han pasado juntos fines de semana?

—Solo varios —contestó Phoenix terminándose el té—. Como he dicho, estamos muy ocupados.

—No sé por qué hablas en plural, Wright —contraatacó el fiscal. Phoenix le sacó la lengua.

El doctor frunció el ceño.

—Caramba, señor Edgeworth. ¿Sigue llamándole por su apellido?

—Solo en presencia de otros. No quiero hacerlo público. Oiga, ya sé lo que va a decir, y no, no es porque me avergüence. Soy un personaje muy conocido y no quisiera exponer a cualquier peligro a Phoenix, y menos aún a Trucy, ella es menor.

—Entiendo. ¿Cómo se han sentido durante este tiempo?

—Muy feliz. Y necesitado, también —al ver la mirada condenatoria de Miles (demonios el hombre, no daba tregua), aclaró—. No hablo de sexo. Me refiero a la compañía. Creo que me he convertido en un viejo. Quiero compartirlo todo con él.

Becker asintió con una sonrisa.

—Eso es una buena señal. ¿Y usted, señor Edgeworth?

El fiscal gruñó.

—¿Gruñes porque soy muy fastidioso o porque sientes calorcito aquí cuando me miras? —Phoenix se llevó la mano al pecho.

—Hemos discutido —aseveró Miles, sin hacer ni caso a Phoenix.

—Oh. ¿Una discusión seria?—el fiscal bajó la cabeza, recordando.

—Wright… Phoenix me estuvo esperando y yo no fui a la cita.

—Pff, Miles. ¿Todavía le das vueltas a eso? —el aludido se volvió, con cierto dolor en el gesto.

—No estuve ahí para ti. ¿Cuántas veces va a pasarme esto?

Becker les pidió calma y que relataran lo sucedido: al parecer, habían prometido salir un jueves por la tarde. Phoenix esperaba a Miles en una cafetería, pero este nunca llegó. El abogado recibió una llamada de Gumshoe para decirle que no podría ir, pues había surgido algo y debía ir al departamento policial sin demora. Miles estaba desde entonces investigando un caso de corrupción.

—Ya me pediste disculpas. Fue un tema de trabajo.

—Doctor, el trabajo me absorbe la vida. Siempre ha sido así y nunca me ha molestado, pero ahora temo que destruya lo único valioso en ella. Y tengo pesadillas. Otra vez.

Phoenix se volvió, inquieto, ignorando eso.

—¿Pesadillas?

Los tres se miraron, y Becker hizo una señal a Miles para continuar.

—Quisiera… quisiera hablar a solas con el doctor —solicitó.

Phoenix, cogido por sorpresa, se levantó. Antes de salir, depositó un beso casto en la mejilla de Miles y anunció que se iría a dar una vuelta por el edificio.

—Sigo pensando que no lo merezco —reveló Miles al ver desaparecer a ese hombre por la puerta.

—No debería, pero dígame: ¿tiene posibilidades de aligerar su carga de trabajo?

—Sí, pero no quiero hacerlo. Costumbre, supongo.

—Aún así, tal vez sería buena idea que sus subordinados tomaran carta en alguna tarea específica con la que puedan ayudar. ¿O teme su negativa?

—Oh, no. No, ellos estarían encantados —Gavin y Blackquill no paraban de lanzarle proposiciones cuando no había casos.

—Debería escucharlos. Haciendo lo que ha hecho siempre tal vez se sienta realizado, pero trate de pensar en otros: traslade una tarea a uno de sus subordinados, de esa forma ellos estarán agradecidos y tal vez Phoenix pueda pasar más tiempo con usted.

Miles asintió, lo pensaría. Ser jefe suponía no ir tanto al juzgado, sino una tarea más ardua de investigación, de la que disfrutaba. Sin embargo, no debía hacerlo todo solo. Él mismo se encargó de rodearse de hombres capaces, con buenos valores, que además lo idolatraban y respetaban. Confiaba en ellos, como jamás creyó que lo haría alguna vez.

—Referente a las pesadillas…

—Emergen cuando Phoenix no está conmigo.

—¿Duermen juntos alguna vez?

—Solo el fin de semana. Y llevamos dos sin vernos.

—Entiendo. ¿Cuándo se producen, entonces, entre diario, o también el fin de semana que Phoenix está ausente?

—En ambos casos.

Becker inspiró y con un gesto, le instó a que siguiera. Edgeworth asintió, mirando un punto infinito en el suelo enmoquetado.

—Vuelvo a la cárcel, y veo a Kristoph. Solo se ríe y no para de repetir: vas a destruirlo como hice yo. Después se da la vuelta y comienza a ordenar su celda, como si hiciera sitio porque sabe que acabaré ahí.

Becker siguió escuchando, acostumbrado tal vez como estaba a Phoenix dictándole las emociones. Después se reprendió internamente: Edgeworth era mucho más complejo, con dificultad para catalogar ciertas cosas, lógico en demasía. Sugirió un ejercicio que consistía en mirar hacia una pared y contarle a Gavin todo lo que pensaba; notó cómo el fiscal no parecía confiar en su trabajo, pero más hondamente, en él mismo. Iba a necesitar más soporte, y así se lo hizo saber.

También apostó por dar el alta a Phoenix, salvo por las terapias conjuntas que sugiriesen realizar. Después de la frustración, la rabia y algunas otras emociones, el moreno parecía superar día a día cualquier sobresalto sin ayuda profesional.

Cuando Phoenix y Miles salieron de la consulta, el moreno no quiso preguntar. Fue Edgeworth quien soltó la noticia.

—Becker quiere que haga terapia con él.

—¿Por las pesadillas?

—No, por mi melancolía —Phoenix cogió su mano y acarició los nudillos distraídamente—. Cree que incide negativamente en mi persona, y puede afectar nuestra relación —al ver cómo Phoenix frunció el ceño, añadió—. Ha sugerido también un programa de abordaje de las emociones. Cree que puede beneficiarme.

Decidió no añadir su adicción al trabajo, porque le costaría horrores deshacerse de ella. En fin, Wright se llevaba un buen paquete de dificultades.

En lugar de preocuparse por el bagaje futuro que pudiera darle más de un dolor de cabeza, el abogado reaccionó de otra manera:

—Lo siento. No debí haberme asociado con Kristoph. Siento que te pase factura, Miles.

El fiscal sonrió ligeramente, sosteniendo su mano.

—Estoy bien, Wright. Sería un hipócrita si dijera que mi vida no ha sido un camino de espinas, que nunca he sido valiente para superar ciertas cosas. Ahora… me siento más fuerte contigo a mi lado. Tal vez pueda conseguirlo. Ser normal.

—Me gustas tal como eres. Aunque si crees que te ayuda, está bien, lo conseguirás —Phoenix depositó un beso en su mejilla—. Tengo fe en ti.

Esa confianza ciega en su persona, Miles tenía dificultades en lidiar con ese sentimiento. ¿Por qué le producía tanta desazón?

Tal como imaginaba, iba a traer problemas a su compañero. A pesar de las tardes compartidas, de que el sexo entre ellos era más que satisfactorio, aunque escaso; de que Trucy parecía agradada con la idea de ellos dos, compartiendo algo más que amistad. ¿Los problemas no iban a acabarse nunca?

—El futuro es incierto, Miles —el fiscal se volvió como si Phoenix hubiera podido leerle la mente—. Soy bueno, ¿eh? Tal vez debería hacerme doctor y abrazar por ahí sin motivo.

—Oh, sí. Gracias por recordarme que tienes un castigo pendiente por esa sugerencia —empujó prácticamente a Phoenix al asiento del copiloto—. Es más, voy a cumplir ahora mismo mi amenaza.

Phoenix, entre risas, se sentó, y su teléfono comenzó a sonar justo cuando Edgeworth inició el motor.

Ambos exhalaron un largo suspiro, como si un factor externo amenazara con separarlos y aquello fuera el peor escenario posible.

—Trucy… ah, dime. ¿Recoger tus accesorios de magia? Oh… entiendo. Ya sabes que no tengo coche, ¿tal vez Athena…?

—Permíteme, Wright —el fiscal le arrancó el teléfono de las manos—. Trucy, al habla Edgeworth. ¿Qué ocurre?

Phoenix contempló a Miles con su teléfono en la oreja, delante del volante, vestido de forma impecable… la ropa ahora mismo estorbaba. Notaba cómo su entrepierna despertaba a pasos agigantados. Alargó la mano para posarla en la rodilla de Miles, quien no se inmutó.

El moreno cerró los ojos, tratando de bajar su líbido. No ayudaba nada escuchar a Miles con su voz tan profesional, hablando con Trucy, haciéndose cargo de una situación que a él le hubiera costado varios contactos y tiempo.

Cuando Edgeworth le tendió el teléfono y salió del aparcamiento, Phoenix esperó.

—Trucy necesita que alguien traslade sus accesorios de magia porque esta tarde va a dar un espectáculo en un centro de niños enfermos.

Phoenix se tapó el rostro, suspirando ruidosamente, en un gesto totalmente fuera de lugar desde que lo conocía. El fiscal desvió la mirada de la carretera para observarlo.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Phoenix soltó una risa a continuación. Miles se mostró confuso.

—Eres un hombre muy ocupado, y ahora no solo tengo que compartirte con la fiscalía, sino también con Trucy… no me entiendas mal, Miles… es que no aguanto.

El moreno trató de acomodar el bulto, asomándose con timidez por su pantalón, gesto que resultó visible para el otro, que tragó saliva. La urgencia entre ambos era palpable.

Miles agarró el volante con fuerza, su mente elucubrando una locura. Miró hacia el asfalto.

—Escucha, Wright: voy a reservar una habitación en el Gatewater. Apila todo lo que puedas, cargamos el coche, lo llevamos a la dirección de Trucy y descargamos allí, donde nos esperará esa muchacha, Juniper. Athena las recogerá al término del espectáculo, ahora mismo está con Apollo en archivos. ¿Será mucho pedir que no te quedes a su actuación y tú y yo aprovechemos el tiempo en el hotel? Podemos dormir juntos; mañana vuelvo a mi oficina y tú a la tuya. No necesitas más que cruzar la calle.

Phoenix ya estaba asintiendo a mitad de la conversación, ansioso.

—Por favor.

Phoenix volvió a colocar la mano sobre la rodilla de su compañero, le parecía que el corazón le latía violentamente, no solo de excitación: Miles Edgeworth y él iban a escaquearse como adolescentes hormonados a la habitación de un hotel para calmar las urgencias, que Phoenix pensó, debían ser mutuas, a juzgar por cómo el conductor hundía el pie en el acelerador y frenaba sin cuidado.

Ambos abogados trataron de no ser demasiado evidentes, ni marcharse demasiado deprisa. Hicieron su entrada en el Gatewater, y como Edgeworth era cliente VIP pidió una cama, y discreción.

Mientras subían las escaleras, ignorando los envites pasionales invadiendo su persona, Phoenix rio:

—¿Estás seguro de que se han tragado tu excusa de trabajar?

—En cualquier caso, no van a estar ahí para comprobarlo. Y pienso poner el cartel de "no molestar" en cuanto esa puerta se cierre —después quedó pensativo—. El señor Murray va a quedar decepcionado por no poder servirme el té. Le llamaré mañana.

—Espero que hayas pedido la habitación con vistas al otro lado de mi oficina —recordó Phoenix, una imagen de Athena asomándose por la ventana y viéndolos en brazos le produjo un escalofrío.

—Me temo que eso no será posible —Miles paró en el rellano, y ante la mirada interrogante de Phoenix, aclaró—: siempre me gustó tenerte vigilado; dada tu estupidez, si había que salir corriendo al menos me quedaba cerca.

—Ahora me vas a tener debajo de tu nariz —rio el moreno, y con dedos temblorosos deslizó la tarjeta por la banda magnética.

La puerta se abrió y ambos entraron con prisa.

—Pon el cartel ya —pidió Phoenix quitándose la chaqueta.

—Apaga tu móvil —contraatacó el otro, obedeciendo con el cartel.

—Tú también.

—No puedo, soy el jefe.

—Se lo desvías a Gavin. Él entenderá —Miles se desprendió de los zapatos, tecleó con rapidez y desvió la llamada hacia el contestador de Gumshoe.

Phoenix se aseguró de que las cortinas estuvieran echadas, pateó sus zapatos, lanzándolos lejos, desprendió los botones de la chaqueta a velocidad relámpago. Puso el teléfono en modo avión.

Se acercó a Miles, que se peleaba con su cinturón y lo tumbó en la cama. Ambos chocaron dolorosamente, pero no prestaron atención, tenían otra urgencia que clamaba por ser atendida.

—N-no se te ocurra terminar antes de tiempo, Wright —avisó el fiscal arrancándole el pantalón mientras el abogado retiraba la colcha para quedar sobre las sábanas.

—Pues date prisa.

Miles Edgeworth hundió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta localizando el condón, y sin preguntas, solo con acciones, ambos establecieron quién quedaría encima. Esta vez, la prisa no les permitió dedicarse demasiadas caricias, incluso tuvieron que parar varias veces porque Phoenix recibió muchos estímulos de la talentosa boca del fiscal y esas miradas gélidas se tornaban toda una miríada de sensaciones.

—No se te ocurra irte sin mí —gruñó Miles, enterrándose al fin, tratando de ignorar los jadeos del otro, que amenazaban con tornarse peligrosos para los huéspedes adyacentes.

Phoenix cerró los ojos, pensando en la señora Oldbag desnuda, justo cuando Miles volvía a coger el ritmo. De pronto, el fiscal se retiró, realizó una rápida maniobra volteando su cuerpo y Phoenix dio con la cara en el colchón. Quiso expresar su falta de aire cuando su compañero cambió el ángulo de embestida, haciéndole ver las estrellas. Jadeó con desespero, pidiendo más, mientras notaba el calor de Edgeworth envolviéndolo, sus piernas apretándolo, su cuerpo poseyéndolo.

Agarró con fuerza las sábanas, notando demasiada presión en la entrepierna, contra el colchón y su parte trasera, oprimida por todo el peso de Miles. Apenas tenía movilidad por la postura; jamás pensó que fuese a correrse con tanta fuerza sin tener a la vista el rostro de Edgeworth. Se dejó caer, recuperando la respiración, mientras Edgeworth seguía cabalgándolo, hasta terminar derramándose dentro con un gruñido de satisfacción.

Fue la primera vez que el fiscal no se retiró inmediatamente, ambos permanecieron uno sobre otro, tratando de calmar sus latidos, recuperando la normalidad. Mientras Miles retiraba el profiláctico, Phoenix anunció que dormirían mojados: había liberado toda su esencia sobre la sábana.

—Culpa mía —reconoció el fiscal, aún atónito por haber dejado de ir a una representación de Trucy para correr hacia un hotel de la mano de ese hombre por las urgencias físicas que clamaban por ser satisfechas—. Dejaré una generosa propina.

Phoenix retiró la sábana, sintiendo aún su cuerpo estremeciéndose, besando a su compañero en el camino hacia el baño y volviendo a la cama para tumbarse junto a él.

—Tengo trabajo —protestó el fiscal cuando Phoenix le tiró del brazo, para atraerlo hacia él.

—Solo un rato, por favor —rogó el moreno—. Necesito sentirte a mi lado.

Miles gruñó, pero se acostó entre los brazos de ese hombre, y el cansancio de todo el día hizo su aparición, dejándolos groguis, con los miembros entrelazados, hasta que la claridad de las farolas a través de las cortinas hicieron a Miles abrir los ojos.

El reloj redondo sobre la pared marcaba las siete y media. Apenas habían tenido quince minutos de sexo y habían dormido una hora. El estómago de Wright gimió con fuerza, despertándose.

—Mmmm… —atacó el cuello de Miles y le olisqueó con fuerza—. Sexy…

Miles esperó que la oscuridad fuera suficiente para ocultar el rubor, o las reacciones de su cuerpo ante los roces del abogado. Si hubiera sabido que algún día compartiría cama con Wright en el Gatewater, después de una sesión conjunta en el psicólogo…

Respondió con dulzura ante las muestras de afecto de Wright, acarició sus brazos atezados, desnudos, y un nuevo sonar de tripas mató la romántica atmósfera, desatando una risa por parte del fiscal.

—Wright… dime que tu estómago nos va a dejar dormir esta noche.

—Mmm… con lo a gusto que estoy ahora mismo, ir a comer es algo secundario.

Edgeworth lo apartó a desgana, recordando la pila de correos electrónicos que se estarían acumulando en su bandeja de entrada.

—Ve a comprar algo para comer, porque esta noche no vamos a tener cena romántica: me espera mi portátil —Edgeworth se levantó, acudió al baño y salió envuelto en un albornoz.

—Llama al servicio de habitaciones.

—Oh, ¿te sientes generoso como para invitarme hoy? —Phoenix rio y se levantó a regañadientes.

—No creo que haya suficiente en mi cartera para pagar una cena del Gatewater, así que por hoy creo que te invitaré a otra cosa.

Phoenix rebuscó entre sus prendas, repartidas por todo el cuarto, su cartera. Se vistió con rapidez y se giró hacia Miles, quien había abierto la ventana para deshacerse del olor impregnado a sexo que aún envolvía la habitación.

—¿Alguna preferencia?

—En realidad no espero mucho de lo que traigas, así que ahórrame cualquier esperanza que pueda tener.

Phoenix sonrió, reconociendo la acritud del fiscal, pero amándola, igual que el resto de su persona, como siempre hubo hecho, en ese acendrado amor que le tenía.

Se acercó y plantó un beso en la sien, justo en el instante en que Miles se sentaba en el escritorio y encendía el monitor.

—No vayas a pensar que he acabado contigo por esta noche…

—Hace un rato parecías satisfecho.

El abogado susurró en su oído:

—Quiero poseerte. Ve pensando si quieres que sea antes de dormir o al levantarte. No voy a dejar que ese portátil me quite mi sagrado momento contigo.

Escuchó a Edgeworth gruñir, y salió del cuarto. El frescor de febrero lo recibió con intensidad, y caminó a pasó rápido mientras recordaba las sensaciones compartidas hace unas horas.

Algo vibró en su bolsillo y Phoenix echó un vistazo a la pantalla del móvil.

"Gracias por la ayuda, papi. Ha sido todo un éxito. Athena ya está aquí conmigo, también ha venido Apollo. Seguro que vienes tarde a casa, así que descansa".

Phoenix sonrió ante la noticia. Respondió con cariño un mensaje estándar y tiritó: se había olvidado la chaqueta en el Gatewater. No tendría más remedio que correr hacia la tienda de veinticuatro horas. Mientras corría, pensó en el serio semblante de Miles, concentrado frente al portátil, encendiendo su móvil y atendiendo los correos recibidos.

Esperándole a él.

Sonrió, preguntándose si podría sugerir una ducha conjunta después de la cena.

La cara de Miles sería épica.

Las carcajadas de Phoenix se perdieron entre el tráfico, el alboroto de los transeúntes y las conversaciones ajenas.

 **FIN**

* * *

FF_FF

18/07/18

18/02/19


End file.
